A Star Is Born
by 1-Artemis-Hunter-1
Summary: Annabeth gets pregnant,Athena disapproves but this time she crosses the line.Annabeth & Percy run away & their daughter is very special.Later, at a school talent show that Alex's friends force her to do Alex gets a huge surprise that will change her life.
1. Chapter 1

I walked around camp with a grin that hasn't been absent from my face since all my designs came to life. After the war, we had an influx of new demigods and the need for more cabins became the number one priority. Not just expansion on the current ones, the Athena cabin alone had another level added to it, but also for new minor gods who claimed long time unknown campers.

All of this was because of Percy.

It still blew my mind that he gave up being a _god _to help everyone else, but the biggest thing that came from the decision was to stay with me. Me. He gave up immortality for me.

"Hey Wisegirl," His voice broke me out of my zoned out state. Noticing this, his lopsided grin broke out over his face. "Come on, you're daydreams are going to make us miss our reservation." I smiled back at him and took his outstretched hand.

* * *

"Wisegirl?" Percy's concerned voice drifted through the bathroom door. "Are you alright?"

Taking a deep breath, I released the vice grip I had on the sink and steeled myself before I opened the wooden barrier that stood between me and my worried boyfriend. When I did, I was met with the top of a mop of very messy black hair, its owner leaning against the frame clad only in his fish boxers.

Percy looked up when the door opened, pulling me into his arms and pressing me into his chest. I hid my face in the crook of his neck which is about as far vertically I could reach on him ever since his growth spurt. "Is everything ok?" He murmured gently into my ear.

Taking his hand, I brought him to our bed. Percy sat down, slumping over almost like a kid who got pulled out of class by the mean teacher. He took my free hand in both of his until I handed him the small plastic wand that occupied my other hand.

Percy stared at the test for a long time. I wasn't quite sure how I wanted him to react. Realistically I knew he wouldn't be mad, it wasn't in his nature, but that didn't keep the butterflies from having a rave in my stomach.

I stared at my fingers as they fiddled with their counterparts between my folded legs. Suddenly two arms wrapped around my midsection and pulled me down to the mattress. Percy's grinning face filled my vision. "I'm gunna be a daddy?" He chuckled a moment. "I'm gunna be a daddy Annabeth!"

Laughing with him was more out of relief that I felt bad about even having, there's no way Percy would have been mad and even less of a chance of him leaving me; he was just too...Percy. "You're excited?"

"Of course I am," He calmed down, running rough but soft fingertips over my temple to brush stray strands of hair out of the way. "I love you Annabeth and this little baby growing inside of you," To emphasize his point, Percy ran a hand over my still flat stomach. "I've never been so happy."

"I have been." The new voice startled the both of us. Percy rolled off me and I sat up, gulping at the sight in front of me.

"Mother," I gasped, my lungs burned from the sudden inability to take in oxygen. "What are you doing here?"

"You know full well what I'm doing here," The raven haired goddess held out her hand which glowed for a second. When the light disappeared, the pregnancy test that had been cast off to the side when Percy tackled me appeared in her hand. "Care to explain this?"

"Well it's plastic which is a byproduct of petroleum production-" I stopped talking when my mother sent me a death glare.

"Explain how you got pregnant at nineteen!" She exclaimed in exasperation, her fist tightening around the object so hard her knuckles turned white.

Uncharacteristically, I cowered back into Percy's arms, if there was one thing I hated it was disappointing her. "I'm sorry mother-"

"Sorry!" She interrupted me for the second time with the shrill exclamation. "None of my children have been foolish enough to get pregnant before marriage and you are suppose to be my brightest Annabeth. I got you the architectural job of your dreams and this is how you repay me, by getting knocked up by this...this...sea spawn!"

For most of her rant I sat in my boyfriend's arms, unresponsive as I waited for my turn to speak again but when she finished the last sentence, I lost it. "Mother!" I stood to her surprised expression, shocked that I would interrupt or defy her but as far as gods go, she was the one that needed a reality check the worst.

Percy reached forward to take a hold of my wrist but I was beyond being calmed. "Percy is no sea spawn, he is the only person that's really cared about me because you, dad, or anyone one else certainly didn't. This is our child and I'm going to make sure it's raised in a loving family with or without you."

After delivering my own rant, I stomped over to Percy's dresser to pull on a pair of sweatpants and one of his button up plaid shirts on over the tank top and basketball shorts I wore to bed. Shoving more of them into a bag, I turned to find my boyfriend already fully dressed with a pack of his own slung over his shoulder. "Emergency quest supplies." He explained, offering me a smile and a hand.

I smiled back at him, relieved he was willing to go with me and go against my mother but then again, if there was one thing he loved more than me, it was pissing off my mother. Finally snapping out of her shock, Athena called my name. "No mother," I looked at her over my shoulder from the front door sadly. "This time, you've gone too far. I'm having this baby far away from this world with no monsters, gods or anything. You've lost your opportunity to be in our life."

Several campers that were near us stopped to see what was going on, many of them recognizing my mother and curious to why the goddess was at camp. I heard murmured questions about what we were talking about and they started my blood boiling.

Percy, who had stopped at the last step to wait for me took my hand as I descended the few steps that led up to his cabin. He rubbed slow circles into the back of my hand as he brought me to where the faded blue Ford pickup was parked. Percy was so proud of the old car; he paid for it with money he got from hauling wood for a lumbering company and fixed it up.

Tossing our two bags into the back seat, he started the car and we started down the dirt road to our new lives.

* * *

We had been on the road for nearly an hour before Percy spoke up, trying to read a map of the United States even though it was upside down. "Where are we going Annabeth?"

I simply smiled at him instead of correcting, I was actually enjoying the thrill of telling my mother off and running away. Sure I've run away before but I was seven then and I was close to dying, this time, I was free to go anywhere. "I have a pretty good idea."

Percy glanced over the top of his map. "Care to share?"

"If you paid any attention in Chiron's classes I wouldn't have to." Smirking at the empty highway in front of me, I reached over to point in the middle of his paper.

"And I thought you knew me better then to think I could concentrate on Chiron's lesson with you sitting next to me." He countered, flashing me a crooked grin.

"It wasn't a question, now listen. In ancient Greece there was a tribe that worshiped Gaia. Gaia supposedly favored the village and cast a spell over them, an ancient spell that protected them from a lot of monsters; the village wasn't attacked very often."

"Then like Mount Olympus and the Underworld..." Percy trailed off, grinning down at his map.

"It moved." I finished for him with a nod. "Chiron sent the Party Ponies to check it out and they found the general location."

"Sweet, so it will be like monster free?"

"Almost, maybe a hell hound or something small now and then, but nothing we can't handle."

"How do you know all this?" My black haired companion asked in awe.

"I payed attention!" I laughed at his scrunched up face. "Chiron had the Party Ponies stay for a few years to round up info on the place."

"Oh." He said with his stupidly cute pout. Percy reached over to take my hand, his expression changing in an instant too excited. "This is going to be great, just you watch. We'll use the money we've saved to rent an apartment and, hey you can start that architecture business you've wanted. I'll get a job and eventually I'll be able to treat you to a proper wedding."

"Perseus Jackson, are you asking me to marry you?" Watching his flustered reaction out of the corner of my eye tickled my funny bone too much to keep all my laughter in and it all came out in a long fit of bubbling giggles.

Percy pouted again. "Not funny, I want to treat you like you deserve Annabeth because you deserve everything."

Immediately feeling guilty for laughing at him, I gave my boyfriend's hand a squeeze. "It's sweet of you to care so much, me and this baby are in good hands with a daddy like you."

"Oh gods," Percy leaned back into the leather seat. "I'm going to be dad. What if they don't like me? What if I'm a horrible father?"

I rubbed my thumb over his knuckles. "Oh Percy you know that isn't and won't be true. Whatever happens you're the father and he or she will love you because you're a great dad...or they'll just deal with you like I do."

Percy laughed, taking my hand to kiss the top of it. "I love you Wisegirl."

"You're alright I guess."

"Annabeth..." He groaned, deflating against the car seat, pulling my hand over his face.

"I love you too, my drama queen."


	2. Chapter 2

As carefully as I could, I shuffled my way down the stairs of our small apartment. It was especially hard considering I couldn't see my feet; I was _huge_. If this kid didn't come out soon, I was going to explode.

"Annabeth, you should have called me. You need to be careful." Percy shot up from his seat in the mini living room where he was watching television to take my hand and help me down the last few steps.

I rolled my eyes at him but despite the last four months of this overprotective attitude I was grateful; his concern was out of love. "Percy, I can walk down the stairs by myself, I'm a big girl." Easing me down into the chair at our small dining table, my fiancee grinned at me.

"I know wisegirl." His sea green eyes softened and sparkled with compassion, love, and care reserved only for me.

Smiling back at him, I ran a hand over his slightly stubbly cheek and topping it off with a small kiss on the lips. "I love you."

"Love you too Annie."

Percy dodged my punch and sent me a lopsided grin from behind the couch. I rolled my eyes again but turned my attention back to my blueprints. I had gotten an internship with a really prominent architecture company and over the last few months, they had decided to take a few designs of my own into consideration for a full time position which is what I was working on now.

My designing went on well for a few hours before I felt it. The sudden wave of pain that erupted from my abdominal region. Immediately I took hold of my protruding belly, gripping the table as I tried to stand. "Percy," I gritted my teeth, I have been stabbed by a poisonous knife, I could handle contractions.

"What's up wise girl?" My soon to be husband called from over his shoulder but not taking his eyes off of the football game playing on his television.

Suppressing the urge to both smack him and groan in pain, I started slowly shuffling towards the front door. "Get the overnight bag, quickly."

My strange request finally pried his attention from the fancy picture box and upon seeing my state of pain, hunched over one of the chairs, he nearly fell over himself trying to get to me. "Oh my gods, oh my gods. The baby, the baby! Uh, oh man, the car, let's get to the car!"

"The bag." I sneered, grinding my teeth together to keep from screaming at him.

Percy sprung up like I had shocked him with Zeus' lightning bolt. "I'll get the bags!"

Despite all the pain, discomfort, and all around stress of the situation, I couldn't help but smile at him; his reaction was just….Percy and while soothing, calm reassurance while he led me to the truck would have been nice, I wouldn't have him any other way.

Percy ran into our room and quickly returned with a bag I had packed a few weeks ago. Without hesitating, he scooped me up bridal style and ran out the apartment building. It was good thing for him we were on the bottom floor, I could not have been very light and the uneven jog probably wasn't so great for the baby, or my sensitive stomach.

He helped me into the passenger side of the car then proceeded to run to the driver's seat. It took about fifteen minutes to reach the hospital before I was being picked up again and burst through the hospital doors. The woman at the front desk looked up and immediately started barking orders at the nurses to help us. They got me in a wheelchair and instructed me to the breath a certain way.

"It's going to be fine Ms. Chase. Get her to a delivery room!"

I didn't pay attention to the next ten or so minutes, but the next thing I knew I was on a bed in a hospital gown with a doctor, a girl thank the gods, yelling at me to push. So I did, I pushed and pushed trying to block the pain by squeezing Percy's hand. I kept it up until I heard a baby's cry. Then, I passed out.

* * *

"Doctor!" A frantic nurse reached her head out from the newborn care center, calling for the medical professional urgently.

"What, what is it?" The doctor asked, rushing in from the hallway.

"Her heart is failing." The nurse informed panicky.

The doctor snatched the child's clipboard from the nurse and started checking the machines himself. "It's not strong enough to pump blood to her whole body," The man in the white coat frowned, "What's her name?"

"Hasn't been named yet, the mother passed out after birth."

"Parents?"

"Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase."

"Let's get her to the-" the doctor stopped talking when he heard a heart monitor die. His eyes flashed from the I.V. bag to the small Jackson's heart monitor. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw it still beeping. "Who was that?"

"It came from the other room." The nurse said. Making sure the newborn in front of him would not keel over while he was gone, the doctor took the nurse and both ran from the room to check on the other baby. The second they were gone, a glowing orb appeared in the space not a foot to the original blob's left. After the first two started to take humanoid shapes, more and more glowing blobs appeared, and just as the lights were reaching their brightest point, they stopped.

In their place stood fourteen figures.

"She's dying," Hades stated, placing a hand over the mix blood's heart. "If we're going to do this, we have to do it now."

"Aww the poor thing!" Aphrodite cooed, "I vote we do this."

"Please father," Athena pleaded "I messed this up, let me fix it."

"Whoa, you know Athena's serious if she's admitting she's wrong." Apollo told his father.

Zeus pondered for a second, "Alright, but you go last Athena so she'll have the correct knowledge." He leaned over the side of the crib and kissed the baby's forehead. Her body began to glow slightly and the heart monitor strengthened.

Hera went next, then Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Hades, Hestia, Demeter, Ares, Dionysus, Hermes, Artemis, Poseidon. The problem came at Apollo. "Apollo, go." The goddess of wisdom coaxed.

"I wanna go last!" The millennium old god of poetry whined, sounding much more like a little boy than an all powerful deity. "You have to save the best for last."

"Just let him be last, she doesn't have much longer." Hades told them.

"Oh fine!" Athena kissed her granddaughter's forehead and her head started glowing. By now the baby's whole body was glowing except her neck. Apollo took his turn and the baby was glowing completely. There was a noise outside the door and the gods disappeared just in time for the returning hospital facility to walk into the incubation room..

"How is she doing?" The doctor asked his assistant.

The nurse checked the machine's readings, her eyebrows shooting up upon seeing them. She had to recheck them to make sure she was seeing what she was seeing. "She's…perfect, the picture of health." The nurse said at awe.

"What?" The doctor came over to the machines and checked, again, and double checked. He even triple checked, but the nurse was right. "How is that possible?"

"Her guardian angel must have been looking down at her."

"Must have." The doctor agreed. They checked the rest of the unstable newborns before leaving.

Little did they know, little did anyone know, that the baby's 'guardian angels' gave her not only life, but extraordinary powers beyond anyone's imagination.


	3. Chapter 3

**Annabeth**

I was washing the few dishes left over from last night's dinner when the echo of knocking alerted me of a visitor at the front door. Leaving the now clean porcelain to dry, I made my way to the thick wooden door.

When I opened it, the three faces on the other side greeted me with small, somewhat nervous smiles. "Hey girls, come on in, I'll get Alex."

"Thanks Mrs. Jackson." The tallest one, I believe her name was Chandler, fidgeted behind the other two.

Her face brought a small smile to mine. "Please, call me Annabeth. Mrs. Jackson makes me feel old." I earned the tiniest smile and nod in return that satisfied me enough to retreat to the old wooden staircase in the next room. "Alex!"

My call was shortly echoed by a thump, a surprised squeak, and a sarcastic "Yes mother?"

I rolled my eyes, this girl was too much like her father for her own good. "Your friends are here, hurry up or you'll be late for school!" Returning to the front doorway, I smiled at them. "She'll be down in a few, have a good day at school girls."

"Thanks Annabeth." The one very familiar girl grinned at me from her seat on the living room couch. Zoey was my daughter's absolute best friend and she spends nearly as much if not more time at our house than she does at her own, but I loved the girl to death and having another daughter isn't something I was opposed to.

I ruffled her already pretty disheveled hair as I passed on my way back to the kitchen, listening with amusement as she giggled behind me.

**Alex**

I took my laptop from my desk after saving my essay which is what I was working on when my mother scared the living crap outta me, carefully slipping the electronic base into the small back pocket before adding my books and homework in the main one.

Slipping on my Toms, I made my way out of my room. I grabbed the doorknob and was about to open it when I took a better look in the mirror hanging from the inside of the door. I didn't know why I had it, but what I saw in it made me stop.

In the glass was the head and shoulders of a fourteen year old girl. She had raven black hair from her father and the curls that graced her mother's, with one noticeable difference; in addition to the black, there were thirteen additional colors.

It wasn't a crazy fashion statement I had come up with when I got to my rebellious years, all thirteen (fourteen if you counted the midnight black that was close to the natural raven color of my hair) outrageous shades were natural.

On the left side of my head were seven, same on the right, separating them evenly across my head. Those included were red, orange, pink, grey, silver, blue, green, purple, white, and another red one but it seemed darker than the other one; more of a blood color. It didn't stop there however, there was also a brown one, a yellow, and a gold one which seemed the most prominent of them all. It was like a rainbow on my head. How could I possibly have all those colors in my hair and have them be natural?

At first I thought they made me look like a freak, and I still do, but when I met Zoey she taught me to not be so dependent on what people thought of me even though I don't think it's something I can easily ignore.

Mostly I try to hide it, keeping it up in a high pony or in a braid under any one of my collection of hats, caps, and beanies. I pried my attention away from my reflection to slip on my brown cotton Cocciniel cap that matched my brown leather jacket which I pulled closer to my body after a strange shiver ran up my spine.

I descended the hard, wooden stairs quickly, glad for the light tapping the souls of my shoes made to fill the silence of my home. I couldn't stand silence whether because of my ADHD or how sad it seemed, nothingness that held the negatives of the universe. That's why I loved music, because it was the perfect solution to fill the depressing stillness.

My feet instinctively created a beat within my steps and I began humming it as I cleared my mind of my daily dive into the deep well of my mind. Honestly, the level of maturity I gained from my mother probably wasn't healthy for a thirteen year old but a normal teenager, I was not.

When I was six, my parents had my I.Q. evaluated and like my mother, it was off the charts. Next year, I was set to graduate high school. Which, naturally, only added to my freakiness and my insecurity.

Nerves melted and my shoulders relaxed when I entered the living room to my three friends. "Hey guys." I greeted them, taking the apple from my best friend as she offered it behind her head as she walked out. We donned our respectful bikes and started on our mile trek toward education.

"So," Lace broke the lack of conversation, though normal, was a nice change to our daily ride. "There's a talent show coming up."

I groaned. "No."

"Awe come on Al, your music is great! Why don't you ever want anyone to hear it?"

"Because it's not great, it's not fantastic, and it's not anything anyone would like in a million a years." I grumbled, peddling just a bit harder.

"Except your stuff is better than half the crap out there." Zoey caught up with me first.

I smiled at her. "Thanks ZoZo, but honestly, who at our school would want to hear anything I do? They barely keep their snickers in when I'm called on in class." Any spirit I had gained from riding depleted and I hunched slightly over my handlebars.

"Think about it," Lace encouraged. "It'll be fun, we'll even go on with you. Please."

"I highly doubt it, but if it makes you feel better, sure."

Zoey opened her mouth to undoubtedly attempt to raise my spirits and convince me to do something I didn't want to like she had many times in the past when Lace waved me off. "Oh drop it, obviously she's too chicken to do it."

Let me tell you one thing, I may be many things, but I am NOT a chicken and I can't stand being called one. "I am no chicken." I growled.

"Then prove it, sing at the talent show." Lace challenged and I can't turn down a challenge.

"I will!"

"Great, and remember there's a six minute minimum."

Before I could grip at her for tricking me, we arrived at the school. The four of us parked our bikes, locking them together with the two locks the four of us owned. We walked into the cafeteria when I was grabbed from behind.


	4. Chapter 4

A large arm wrapped around my neck, its owner smashing against my back. "Say Uncle." A voice demanded into my ear. I bent my knees and brought my hands up to grip the hairy arm to avoid obsessive pain to my neck.

"Never." I grinned, calculations and a plan running through my mind like lightning. Before he could do anything, I took a firm grip on his arm, wrapped my foot around his leg and launched my attacker over my shoulder.

I hovered over him with a stupid grin, offering a hand down to him. "You would think you'd learn by now, I always win."

Jake took my hand after a moment of glowering in self pity. "Yeah yeah," He groaned, rubbing his shoulder. "Maybe one of these days you'll stop trying to pop my shoulder out of its socket. I need that you know."

Crossing my arms, I rolled my eyes. "It happens every time, I don't see how you haven't figured that out yet. You know the definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over again and expecting a different outcome?"

After brushing the invisible dust off his clothes, Jake stood in front of me with his lopsided grin. He was wearing a blue, lumberjack cotton button up over a plain, grey shirt with a pair of jeans and his favourite pair of blue Chucks. His raven black hair the same shade as mine was now extremely messed up, not that it wasn't like that normally.

I'll admit it now, as long as it stays between us, that my best friend was highly attractive. There was no question if the number of girls that attempted to get his attention on a daily basis was any indication. Girls in eighth grade who, not only have normally if not unnaturally low I.Q.s, but are also way prettier and more popular than me.

It didn't help Jake participated in nearly every sport he could get into. He played football, basketball, baseball, and use to run track. He made sure I was at everything because I was his 'good luck charm', even though though the only thing I could do was strum a guitar without severely hurting myself. I wasn't the most graceful person in the world, but for whatever reason, he didn't mind.

Honestly I think having an unlucky girl as your good luck charm is some sort of elaborate trick to nullify bad luck in the first place, but whatever makes him happy….

"Ready for school?" He asked sarcastically as we walked into the cafeteria.

I rolled my eyes again, this boy, honestly. "Oh yeah, another day full of hiding from older kids and listening to boring teachers. Fun…. Really, you should come be in high school."

Jake laughed. "Yeah I'll pass, thanks."

"Baby."

"Am not!"

"Are too! Oh, and by the way, did you watch me get dressed this morning or something?" I gestured to the two shirts we were wearing, though I was wearing the much thinner female version, we had identical shirts on today; mine buttoned up with a tank underneath poking out slightly from my jacket.

Red blotches formed on his cheeks at the idea. "Uh-no, I guess...great minds think alike huh?"

"Ok, if I'm one, who's the other?" I joked with him, elbowing him so he stopped stuttering.

An amused, equally sarcastic voice joined our conversation. "Are you two done flirting?"

I grinned as the blond girl strode up from behind us to join our small group. "If you call that flirting I'd like to see what you call a normal conversation."

Maija rolled her deep grey eyes that were nearly identical to my own. She took the half eaten apple from my hand, taking a large bite out of it, gaining a glare from me. They say there's always someone in the world that looks, thinks, talks, and acts just like you. Whether I believed in that or not, we were twins; sisters separated before birth and born to different families.

I had never met another person aside from my mother that had the same unique grey color that graced my own irises and here she was. I snatched my fruit away from her, anger dissipating quickly as I looped my arm through hers; I could never stay mad at her very long unfortunately.

Sensing the ever common muddled irritation, Mai bumped my shoulder with her own, elevated several inches above mine which reminded me once again how short I was.

Maija was five inches taller than me, and she had golden blonde hair that was a bright contrast to my deep raven. Our differences stopped there and I swear if she dyed her hair, because I would never change mine, we could be identical twins.

The two of us were alike more mentally than we were physically, however. Maija was the whole reason our school had added an advanced placement program for academically advanced kids, the two of us highlighting the success. If anyone asks, my grades were one and half percent higher.

Not to mention we were a nasty duo if you ever tried to mess with either of us.

Walking through the school with my twin at my side, arms linked and heads held high, I felt all eyes on us as we strutted down the hall to our lockers. She gave me confidence and I the same for her, we were unstoppable together.

No one really talked to us in high school, we were just the eighth grade geniuses who were getting out of school faster than they were. Most of them hated us, they didn't show it or have to say anything, it was one of those things you could just tell by looking at someone. We weren't bullied, but we were hated, definately.

Which was why Maija had us take self defence classes, her idea was judo, but besides when Jake attempted and failed to catch me off guard, we've never had to really use it. I guess that's a good thing though.

The boring, rectangular metal lockers with two numbers that corresponded with our names on some list in the education system came into view along with an unwelcomed guest. The boy leaning against my sister's locker was the generically average looking upper middle school guy on the verge of filling out.

I didn't even remember his name despite the fact he's been chasing after Maija like a lost puppy ever since we, well he, left elementary. "Hey Maija, beautiful morning don't ya think?" I shooed him away like a nagging bug to open my locker. Mai greeted him but copied me, removing the first three books and notebooks for class and arranging them into the large khaki bag that hung on her shoulder.

"Can I help you? Those AP books look heavy." The boy trailed after us, dodging oncoming traffic while attempting to stay with us.

"I've got it, but thank you Greg, I appreciate it." After that we lost the overly attached middle schooler whose name is apparently Greg. I turned and made gagging motions to my twin who rolled her eyes and swatted my hand in response. We shared a small laugh as we walked into our first hour.


	5. Chapter 5

What was I doing?

I stood backstage, which was really just a curtain, as I waited for the current act to finish their routine. It was a dozen of the senior cheerleaders dressed up in the smallest amount of clothing they could get away with, dancing to an annoyingly nineties pop song with what they thought were cute and adorable moves.

Gag me with a spoon.

They came off, half of them glaring at or ignoring me except the only decent one of the bunch who stopped in front of me. "Good luck Alex, you'll do great."

"Thanks Marcie, it means alot. You did good too." I wasn't necessarily lying on that either, she wore the most clothes and didn't focus on getting her skirt to flare up for the idiotic guys in the front row. Her boyfriend was the drum major, a generally nice guy from what Maija's told me.

It was the girls like Marcie that was nice to everyone, including a freaky genius like me.

She thanked me before disappearing, Maija materializing in her place. My twin smiled at me, it was a closed smile but it was gentle and calming. "You ready?" I gave her a look that answered the question and then some. "Hey, I've heard you do this in your sleep, you've got nothing to worry about. I'll be right here the whole time, I got your back."

I nodded at her, not completely transformed by her mini speech but just a bit more willing to walk on stage knowing she's right behind me. I took a deep breath and, with a small push from Maija, I made my way to the middle of the large black wooden stage. I hesitantly took my place on the tall wooden stool, adjusting the mic so it was close to me and the other so it was close enough to my acoustic to pick up the sound.

I looked up and immediately saw Zoey, Jake, and Lace in the crowd; my three friends grinned and waved at me from the third row. I gulped. Great, not only did I have to perform to the hundred parents and students here, but my closest friends too. They've never heard me sing, they'll never look at me the same. I'll just screw up.

Glancing back at Maija, she seemed to pick up on my panic and as the traitor she is, started played the pick up on her travel keyboard. I jumped in quickly on my guitar so I didn't get off beat or mess up the song.

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you_

_Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move_

_Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand_

_Saying, "If you see this girl can you tell her where I am?"_

_Some try to hand me money, they don't understand_

_I'm not broke – I'm just a broken-hearted man_

_I know it makes no sense but what else can I do?_

_How can I move on when I'm still in love with you?_

I swallowed gently as the chorus came up. Maija's voice joined mine as she sung with me and couldn't help but smile just a little bit.

_'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_

_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be_

_Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet_

_And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street_

_So I'm not moving, I'm not moving_

_Policeman says, "Son, you can't stay here."_

_I said, "There's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year."_

_Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows._

_If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go._

By the second chorus, I had gained more confidence and sung louder, stronger; adding little accents at the end of every other or so lines, dips in my voice that made the words' impact more effective. Maija joined in more often as well and together I felt like we could do anything.

_People talk about the guy that's waiting on a girl_

_There are no holes in his shoes but a big hole in his world_

_And maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved_

_Maybe you won't mean to but you'll see me on the news_

_And you'll come running to the corner_

_'Cause you'll know it's just for you_

_I'm the man who can't be moved_

The last line came up and cut out, leaving me to gently pluck the last few bars of the melody as I attempted to put all the emotion into the last few moments of the rollercoaster ride that had been going through my head and stomach through the whole song.

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you_

_Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move_

The silence after I trailed off was nerve racking. The air was heavy, like everyone in the auditorium had been slapped in the face; a few faces I could see had their mouths agape, eyes wider than normal.

My friends were the first to recover, standing to cheer and clap their heads off. The crowd soon followed, almost everyone on their feet and applauding the performance. A breath left my lungs and I felt my face turn up into a small smile.

A hand encased mine and I met the eyes of my best friend. We smiled at each other and after I adjusted my guitar to rest on my back, we bowed together, hand in hand. We repeated a few times and headed off stage so the next act could get set to use the stage.

"Told you so." Was all she said and I laughed, the adrenaline running through my veins made it sound a little crazy, even to me, but I didn't care. I wrapped my arm around her waist and made our way into the back room where all upcoming and past acts waited.

When we walked in, we were immediately surrounded, bombarded with congratulations and good wishes for the great performance. Maija stood back while I was surrounded but easily pulled me away when the conversations had gotten a little out of my control.

"Thanks," I told her as I carefully put my instrument away; locking the bridge with a rotating fabric covered lever and storing one of my favorite pics in a slit hidden in the top case. "It was getting suffocating in there."

"Welcome to popularity." She chuckled lightly from where she leaned against a table, palms down. "It'll be over by Monday, don't worry about it."

"Hope you're right, I'm content with my bleak existence as it is." We laughed until a new voice interrupted us.

"Are you sure about that?" The woman who belonged to the voice smirked at us, a hand on her hip as she snickered. Before either of us could answer her rhetorical question she introduced herself. "My name is Anna Richmond, I'm a talent scout from Nashville Recording Company and your performance was something else. My boss and I agree, you've got something special kid. Would you consider leaving that bleak existence to be a super star?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter ****6**

**Alex**

My jaw dropped. "You," I pointed to Anna, "Want to sign me," I pointed to myself, "To a recording contract?"

Anna adjusted her rectangular glasses. "Yes I do, of course with your parent's permission."

"Come on Al! Let's get to you house and ask them!" Maija started pulling me to the exit.

"We can take my car." Anna offered and a few minutes later we were at my house.

"Mom! Dad!" I called into the house the second I had the door open.

"What is it sweetie?" Mom came into the living room, her eyebrows frowning when she saw Anna. "Who is this?"

"Mom this is Anna, she's from Nashville Records and she wants to sign me!"

Mom was shocked to say the least, "Percy, honey, come here."

"Yeah? Who is this?" Dad echoed mom's earlier question.

"This is Anna, she's from Nashville Records. She wants to sign Alex."

Dad's eyebrows shot up, "Really now? Where did this come from?"

Anna took her iPhone out and handed it to them. "I recorded Alex's performance at the talent show and sent it to my boss. He sent me a message, '_Don't let her get away_', so I got to her as soon as I could. Your daughter has real talent."

Mom smiled at me, "I always knew you were special Alex."

"Thanks mom, so I can?" I asked.

The corner of my mom's mouth rose as she thought it through, leaving Maija and I in complete suspense. Alright, I'll admit it, I wasn't so stoked about performing tonight but halfway through the first song it started to feel...I don't know, natural? I was actually having a lot of fun clapping with the audience and playing my guitar.

Finally she sighed, shaking her head and sending loose strands of blond hair falling out of her bun everywhere. "I want you to do what you're passionate about, maïmoú." I smiled at my mother's nickname for me. It meant monkey in Greek because I was super crazy as a kid. "_But,_" She interjected before I could celebrate. "I want you to finish high school first."

I nodded enthusiastically, I was a senior anyway thanks to my incredible smarts she gave me.

Anna checked her phone, "My flight leaves tomorrow at eight, I'll come back around six months to pick you up." She winked at me before leaving.

Not a minute after Anna left there was a knock at the door, mom answered it since Maija and I were too busy talking about what was going to happen in less than a year. I heard my mother gasp and start stuttering, "M-mom what-what are you doing here?"

I looked up; standing there in a gray dress looking thing was a woman that looked exactly like my mother, well except she has black hair like mine.

"Mom?" I asked, putting the pieces together. "You're my grandma?"

The woman smiled at me, she opened her mouth to answer, but mom cut her off. "I told you I never wanted to see you again." Mom growled.

"Annabeth, dear, I know. I just needed to tell Alex something." The lady calmed. "Please allow me this one thing."

"I also said I never wanted her part of that world."

"'That world' is your life Annabeth."

"Was," Mom corrected, "Was my life, now, Alex is." For some reason mput her hand on her stomach.

"You're pregnant again aren't you?"

"So what if I am!" She snapped, then in a softer voice, not much more than a whisper, "It wouldn't matter to you."

I raised my hand.

Mom sighed. "Yes honey?"

"When you say 'that world', what do you mean?"

She sighed again, "I guess I can't keep it from you now," Mom glared at the woman in the door, "This is my mother, Athena goddess of-"

"Wisdom, battle strategies, and crafts." I interrupted.

Mom smiled, "Yes, and I'm a-"

"Demi-god."

She nodded, "So is your father."

"Yeah good thing you got your mother's smarts." Dad joked.

"Actually, she got mine." Athena gloated, glaring at dad.

"Yes mother, I got them from you and she got them from me." Mom said, a bit impatiently.

"No, she got them from me. That's what I came to tell Alex."

Mom looked at her weird, "Well tell then..." She moved, allowing our visitor to enter the house.

"I think it fit to have all who contributed here as well before I begin." She snapped her fingers and the room started glowing. Dad quickly covered my eyes.

When I could see again, the first thing I noticed were the thirteen extra people in our living room. My ADHD pointed out they were all wearing those dress things that matched at least one of my streaks.

"These thirteen people, fourteen including myself, gave you life." Grandma told me, that was so weird to think. _Grandma._

"Life?" I asked, snapping out of my internal giggling.

"When you were born, your heart wasn't stable." The one in black cut in.

"Athena felt so bad because she caused it that she begged us to fix it the only way we could." The man in blue continued.

"We all sacrificed a fraction of our life force." A girl, who unlike the others, looked my age kept going. It was there that I had to jump in.

"Wait, what do you mean grandma caused my heart failure?"

"She induced stress to your mother during the early stages of pregnancy." The lady in white, who was hanging on the man in blue's arm, explained.

"And as a souvenir from our gift, you got those streaks." The dude in gold pointed at my head.

"You _what_!" Mom yelled. I don't think she was happy about this little snippet of information.

"Annabeth, it was to save your daughter's life." The beautiful lady wearing, eww, pink told her.

Mom sank into the couch and put her head in her hands, defeated. Dad wrapped his arms around her and tried to comfort her. I decided to change the subject, "Who are you all anyway?"

The man in blue stepped forward, "We are the fourteen Olympians. I'm sure you could point us all out."

"Your Zeus," he nodded, "Your Hera." I told the lady in white that was hanging on his arm, she nodded as well.

I went to the lady in pink, "Aphrodite," I turned to the girl, "Artemis?" They both nodded. I went down the line until the only two left were the dude in black and the dude in gold.

"Hades," I told the black dude, "And Apollo."

Apollo beamed, his smile was so bright it hurt my eyes. "Yes! You know you go all that musical talent from me!"

"Nah, I got it from him." I pointed my thumb at Hades.

They all cracked up at my joke. "She got that from me!" Hermes laughed.

"You got something from all of us." Artemis informed me.

"Let's see…I was awesome at shooting arrows at school camp, so I assume that's what I got from you. Music from Apollo…"

"You can since if people are dying." Hades told me.

Aphrodite scoffed, "As if anyone would want that! You got _style_ from me dear."

"You have an uncanny ability with plants am I right?" Demeter asked me.

I nodded, "In first grade when we grew lima beans and mine grew bigger and faster than anyone else's."

"You got that from us." Dionysus gave me a half smile, I could tell from dad's surprised expression that it didn't happen often.

Hephaestus threw me a piece of scrap metal and my never still hands instinctively started tinkering with it. After a minute I twisted the top and a miniature toy helicopter flew to him. He smiled at me but said nothing.

"Point is you got some wicked powers." Apollo said.

"Sweet! I can't wait to-…wait I can't tell my friends can I?" I hated keeping things from my friends, and this was huge.

Athena smiled at me, "Well my daughter knows already."

"Your daughter?" I asked yet another question.

She nodded behind me. I turned around and remembered for the first time since grandma walked in that Maija was here. "Twinny you're a daughter of Athena? You know, that explains so many things."

"Apparently I am…" She said at awe.

"Cool! So you're like…my aunt." We laughed.

"You can tell two of the others as well." Grandma added.

"Really which two?"

"My son," Zeus said proudly, Hera glared at him.

"Really Lord Zeus," Dad asked, slightly amused/ "Does Thalia know?"

Zeus scratched the back of his neck, "I never got the chance, and Artemis keeps them quite busy."

"Who's your son?" I asked him, anxious to know.

"Oh you know him," Aphrodite cooed, "He is your boyfriend."

"I don't have a boyfriend." I said, clueless to what she was suggesting.

"Yes you do silly, Jake."

I blushed, I heard Maija giggling behind me, "Jake's _not_ my boyfriend."

Aphrodite pouted, "He's not? But you two look so cute together!"

I felt my face heat up more.

"Alex, you should get to bed." Mom cut in, giving Aphrodite a stern look I've seen so many times. "Let's go."

We walked about a quarter of the way up when I stopped. Before I lost all my courage, I ran back to the living room and ran up to Athena, wrapping my arms around her neck to hug her. She was obviously was taken by surprise, everyone seemed to be, at the action.

"I'm glad I finally got to meet you grandma." I whispered into her hair, it smelled like old books, like she spent all her time in a library.

Slowly she hugged me back, "I'm glad I finally got to met you as well. I haven't been called grandma in…forever."

I pulled back so I could look at her but not completely removing myself from her loving embrace."I'm your first granddaughter?"

"The first one I got to meet. You're the only one born to two half-bloods, the only one in history."

"So that makes me a…" I trailed off, waiting for her to tell me.

"A mixed blood, having the blood of two gods." She looked at Poseidon.

"Dad you're a-"

"Son of Poseidon." He confirmed wrapping his arms around mom's waist, who had just joined us from the stairs.

"That explains so many things."

"You know one of, well my_ only_ current, daughter." Poseidon said.

"Dad, I have a sister?" Dad asked, taken back. Why was that so unbelieveable I wonder.

"I did promise you a sibling didn't I?"

"I guess..."

I seemed to be the only one capable of staying on topic. "Who is it?"

"Your friend Zoey."

"No way! Well yeah…yeah that makes since." I was excited now, how could I possibly get to sleep?

Easy.

As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out.

**Review please! :)**

**Always yours****,**

**Arty**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 8**

**Alex**

"Alex…wake up…Alex…ALEX!" a voice yelled in my ear.

I was so startled I fell off my bed and landed with an "Oof!" I looked up and saw Zoey by the door and Maija hovering over me.

"Good," She smiled innocently. "You're up."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny Twinny." I stood up, rubbing the new sore spot on my back from where I landed on my computer cord, and threw my comforter back on my bed, deciding to procrastinate and make it later. "What are you two doing here anyway?"

Zoey didn't look up from a piece of paper she was reading. "Your mom wanted us to help you pack since your dad won't let her cause of the pregnancy."

I snatched the paper from her. It was from Nashville Records telling me what I would probably want to bring. My face lit up, it was finally time to go down to Nashville. "Alright, let's get started."

Between the three of us we managed to get everything on the list packed into two suitcases within two hours. We collapsed on my still unmade bed, exhausted. "Can you believe you're leaving?" Zoey asked me after a second.

I sighed, crossing my arms under my head. "Honestly it's more unbelieveable that I've graduated then that I'm going south to start a career."

Maija laughed. "You would look at it like that."

I joined her, sitting up. "We should go out to celebrate. Zo, text Lace and Chan and tell them to meet us at the park." I told my brunette friend.

"Which one?"

"Walker, I'll text Jake." I grabbed my phone from it's place on my desk and texted him, _'Meet us Walker Park, 10 mins'_

A minute later his response came: _'Will do'_

"They're on their way." Zo informed me.

"So is Jake, let's go."

The rest of the day we spent hanging out, relaxing, talking, pouring melted slushies on Jake's head. Just being pre-teen idiots as one of my neighbors calls us. We were sitting outside the gas station drinking slushies, except me because mine was dripping down Jake's head, when my phone rang. It was my mom. "Hey mom what's up?"

"Anna's here."

My smile faded, "Oh, ok, I'm coming." I hung up.

I turned to my friends, their faces were just as crestfallen. "Time?" Maija asked, though it sounded like she knew the answer already.

I nodded anyway. "Let's go."

When we got to my house, Anna's car was in the driveway; a silver Volvo of all cars. I mean who is she, Edward Cullen? ...god I hoped not.

I walked in and Anna stood up from her place on our reclining chair, mom and dad smiled up at me from the couch. "Good you here, are you ready?" I nodded. "Well then, get your bags, our flight leaves in an hour."

I got my bags from upstairs and, with Jake's help, put them in the trunk of her car. I turned to face my friends. Jake stepped forward in all his sticky headed glory and gave me a hug. I laughed when his hair stuck to my face. I took a deep breath, he smelled like cherries.

"See you later Al." He whispered in my ear. What Aunt Aphrodite said that night crept into my head and I felt my cheeks heat up. Darn her for putting that boyfriend concept in my head.

"See you later." I repeated awkwardly.

"Bye mom." Zoey said giving me a big hug, I tried to get free, not that I didn't like hugging her, but this girl had a grip. She almost squeezed the life out of me.

"Not goodbye, I'll come back for a visit as soon as I can ok? Stay strong hija."

Oh yeah, the mom thing, well on facebook my younger friend went to add me as her sister, but clicked mother on accident and it just kinda stuck, so since Zoey _loves_ Spanish, I started calling her hija, which means daughter. After awhile it just seemed…natural like calling Maija Twinny.

Zoey wiped a tear from her eye, "I will."

Laci and Chandler both gave me hugs, stepping back with teary eyes as well, but they didn't seem like sad tears-more tears of joy. Man I loved my friends. Maija was last, she had silent tears running down her face, so did I by that point. I was really going to miss my twin, I've known her since pre-k, she's my oldest friend.

"Don't think this is goodbye." She said unsteadily.

"Never, I'll miss you Maija." I hugged her tight.

"You haven't called me Maija since…forever."

"I know."

"Alex," Anna said, gently placing a hand on my back.

"Yeah?" I asked without letting go of Maija.

"I think I can get another plane ticket for your friend. The last thing the studio wants is a depressed star."

"Seriously?" I finally let go of Maija and turned to see if she meant it. She was serious. "Maija-"

"Yes yes a million times yes!" She hugged me again.

"Yes! We've got to get you packed!"

"Call your parents," Anna told the blond, handing her phone to us.

Maija dialed the number to her house, putting it on speaker so I could hear. It rang three times before a familiar female voice came on. "Hello?"

"Hey mom," Maija greeted. I cut in with my own "Hey Mrs. J!" before she continued. My twin glared at me for a moment.

The older woman on the other side of the phone line laughed. "Hello girls, what's going on?"

"Mom, you remember Alex's offer to go to Nashville?" She started off, receiving a hum of acknowledgement in return. "Well...I was offered to go with her."

The other end was very quiet for a few moments. "You're only fifteen Maija." She said and my heart sunk. "But you graduated, and I know you're smart enough to make smart decisions."

Maija hugged me and thanked her mom. "I will, and I'll call as often as I can, thank you so much!" I echoed her thank you, promising to keep her out of trouble and earning a smack from the girl next to me. "Here you go Anna."

"We don't have time to go to your house," The older woman told us, checking her watch and opening the driver's side door. "We can buy you clothes later, get in girls."

I gave everyone one last quick hug. Mom and dad came out and I hugged him. I patted mom's stomach, "See ya later bro. Take care mom." I hugged her.

"How do you know it's going to be a boy?" She asked only half curious while she hugged me tightly..

I tapped my head. "I think I got more from Apollo then just musical skills." I whispered in her ear and pulled away from her death grip. She laughed. "Just a sister's intuition I guess." I repeated louder for everyone else's benefit.

I pulled Maija into the back seat so Anna would stop giving me an annoyed look. She pulled out of my driveway and started driving to the airport. When we walked in, she lead us to a completely vacant loading dock. Anna walked up to the lady standing there and showed her her ID.

"New artist and friend, three bags." The lady nodded and took my two bags and Anna's one. "Ever been on a private jet before girls?"

"No." We said in unison.

"Well that 'no' is now a 'yes'."

I looked at Maija and together we exclaimed. "Sweet!" and ran down the entrance ramp into the plane.

**Yeah I know it's short, but I wanted to update for the Super Bow****l****! My Lake Buddies won! 31-25 PACKERS! **

**Also review for the Packers! WOO! **

**Always yours,**

**Arty**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter ****8**

**Alex**

I was sitting in my room trying to write a new song for the record company head. When our jet landed, I met the guy who ran the agency who loved me, immediately started booking me gigs and concerts opening up for some pretty famous stars, but that was almost four months ago, and now I'm working on new songs for my first album.

I had four so far, _Do you Believe in Magic_, _Famous in a __S__mall __T__own_, _Lucky __Y__ou_, and _Tell me __S__omething I __D__on't __K__now_. I wrote the last one two months in and I still had to write four more in only two months to meet the deadline.

Maija was lying on her bed adjacent to mine reading, we shared a room on the top floor of the recording building. I jumped off my bed and onto hers, suddenly getting an idea.

She raised an eyebrow at me, "Can I help you?"

"You can sing." It wasn't a question 'cause I knew she could, and she knew that too so denying it was out of the question.

"So?"

"I have an idea for a song, but I need your help."

"Alright, et's run through it one last time." I said.

**Hey! Hey! Hey!**

_La la la la la_

**Hey! Hey! Hey!**

_La la la la la_

_You come from here, I come from there_.

**You rock out in your room, I rock a world premiere**

_We're more alike than anybody could ever tell __**(ever tell)**_

**Friday we're cool, Monday we're freaks**

_Sometimes we rule, sometimes we can't even speak_

**But we kick it up, let loose and **_**LOL (LOL)**_

_It may seem cliche for me to wanna say that you're not alone _**not alone**

**You can call me uncool but a simple fact, I got your back!** (_yeah yeah yeah_)

_**Cuz we're one and the same.**_

_**We're anything but ordinary.**_

_**One and the same**_

_**I think we're almost legendary,**_

_**You and me the perfect team, chasing down the dream!**_

_**We're one and the same.**_

**Hey! Hey! Hey!**

_La la la la la!_

**I'm kinda like you; you're kinda like me**

_We write the same song in a different key_.

_**It's got a rhythm, you and me can get along (Get along)**_

_And it may seem cliche, for me to wanna say that you're not alone _**(Here I go again)**

**You can call me uncool, but it's a simple fact. I still got your back** (_Still got your back!_)

_**Cuz we're one and the same.**_

_**We're anything but ordinary.**_

_**One and the same**_

_**I think we're almost legendary,**_

_**You and me the perfect team, shaking up the scene**_

_**We're one and the same.**_

_One and the same_

**We're anything but ordinary.**

_One and the same._

**We're something more the momentary.**

_Cuz we're one_

**Yeah, yeah, yeah**

_Cuz we're one_

_I think we're almost legendary_

**We're anything but ordinary**

_**You and me the perfect team, chasing down the dream **_(**Oh**.)

_**You and me the perfect team, shaking up the scene!**_

_**We're one and the same.**_

**Hey! Hey! Hey!**

_La la la la la!_

**Hey! Hey! Hey!**

We high fived. "Yes, that was great!"

"You just need to add the music in." Maija said.

"That's easy, I've got a few tracks on my laptop I think will work with this." I sighed. "One down three to go."

Maija gave me a sympathetic look. "Can I help in anyway?"

"I just need something to write about and I'm good."

"Hmm…how about…something for all our friends?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you wrote _One in the __S__ame _for me, why not write one for all our friends?"

I smiled, "Twinny you're a genius!"

She shrugged and winked at me. "It's in my/our blood. If you get stuck just ask."

"Okay." Maija went back to her book and I choose to write a song for Zoey first. I went over everything that was_ Zoey_ in my head, and it wasn't the minutes when I got my idea. I started writing down the first lines that popped into my head until I had a bunch of random lines on a piece of paper. Now the real challenge: putting them in an order that made sense.

"Done!"

"Well geesh, it took you long enough Twin."

"What?"

"It's been four hours."

"Oh…well you can't rush genius!"

She laughed, "Just sing it to me, any parts you need me to sing?"

"Um…just normal back up."

"'Kay, now sing." I cleared my throat and started.

_We sign our cards and letters BFF_

_You've got a million ways to make me laugh_

_You're lookin' out for me, you've got my back_

_So good to have you around_

If I could depend on anyone other than Maija, it was Zoey. I mean, she was like a sister to me. It just seems so natural for us to be friends, like we're on our third reincarnation and during the past two lives we knew each other, somehow.

_You're a true friend_

_You're here till the end_

_You pull me aside when __somethin__ ain't right_

_Talk with me now and into the night_

_'Til it's alright again_

I remember nights when I couldn't sleep, whether I was nervous for a test the next day, boy trouble, or just I couldn't sleep. She would stay up with me, just talking or sometimes when she couldn't sneak out or I couldn't sneak out, texting. Normally she would tell me a story, something she thought of off the top of her head. As far as her stories go...she has a very large imagination, but they put me to sleep, and I love her for it.

_You're here till the end_

_You pull me aside when something ain't right_

_Talk with me now and into the night_

_'Til it's alright again_

_True friends will go to the ends of the earth_

_Till they find the things you need_

_Friends hang on through the ups and the downs_

_Cause they've got someone to believe in_

I felt like I could always be myself around her, and she definitely was herself around me. She really had a talent of opening up to people, a talent I wished I had sometimes.When I finished, I looked up from my paper, "Well?"

"It's amazing, Zo will love it."

"You think she'll know it's for her?"

Maija put a hand on my shoulder, "Trust me, she will."

I laughed and checked the clock, "Whoa! It's already ten! Why didn't you tell me?"

Twinny shrugged, "You didn't ask. Good night!"

I sighed, shaking my head but smiling. "Night."

**Always yours,**

**Arty**


	9. Chapter 9

Maija and I were chilling in the lower level lounge of the recording company's building, Maija was reading and I was working on a song...ok so I was mainly doodling, but I was thinking about a song, I swear.

Anna came down in a light blue pinstripe skirt that reached her ankles and a white blouse. She walked over to us with an excited expression. "Guess what girls!"

"Chicken butt?" We asked together.

My manager laughed, "No, and that's creepy."

I looked at Maija and smirked. "What is?" We asked again on purpose.

"That, saying things at the same time!"

"Sorry." We weren't really sorry. I looked down at my notepad again and started coloring in one of my doodles. "So what's up Anna?"

"Oh right," She clapped her hands together. "You will never guess what I did."

Twinny put her book down, looked at Anna and very seriously asked: "Are you pregnant?"

I burst out laughing.

"Yes! Wait...no! No, no, no, no, NO! You two are going on tour!"

I stopped laughing. "Seriously?" We asked.

Anna looked like she wanted to say something else, but kept it in. "Yes, it would be nationwide through all 49 states because we're still considering Alaska."

I looked at Maija. "No Alaska."

"Ok, semi-nationwide then." Anna laughed.

"That is so cool!"

"Indeed, now the boss man wants to know how many songs you've written."

"Um..." I counted them in my head, "Seven."

"Great! You just need to write-"

"One more." I sighed, of course.

Anna smiled at me sympathetically. "Actually, two more. You'll play three songs every concert, there will be three concerts in every state. We're going to stay in each one about a month. It starts with two in Tennessee, then we move across the east coast starting with Maine and down. Then Georgia and Alabama, skip Tennessee to Kentucky, Ohio, Michigan, Indiana-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." I cut off her obsessive babbling, "Michigan? What are the places we're singing there?"

Anna smiled at me like she understood. "Ann Arbor, Detroit, and the Van Andel Area."

"That's in Grand Rapids! Could we-"

"The studio scheduled two months in Michigan so you two can spend some time with your family and friends." She confirmed.

I ran and hugged her, Maija shortly behind me. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Anna wrapped an arm around us, "I'm your manager girls, it's my job to look out for you and make sure you're happy." She gave us a squeeze. "If you need me I'll be in the gym."

"The recording building has a gym?"

"The recording building has everything." Anna ruffled my hair and winked at Maija before leaving.

I sank down in my chair, "We're going home Twinny! We get to see everyone again; Zoey, Laci, Chandler-"

"Jake." She wiggled her eyebrows at me.

"James." I countered. She blushed and pulled her book over her face.

"Shut up."

I grinned triumphantly. "Ha."

"Oh whatever Twin, I saw the way you blushed when he hugged you. I bet you don't have the guts to write a song for him."

"I so could, and," I smiled evilly at her, "It'll be for both Jake and James."

"What?"

"I mean, I'll sing the first half and you sing the other."

She groaned, "I really don't want to."

"Well you're gonna have to Twinny."

"...fine..." She sighed, moving to sit next to me and look over my shoulder at the new page of my notebook.

"Maija!"

"What do you want Twin?" She asked without taking her eyes off her book. I'd have to ask her what was so interesting in it later because she's been attached to it for the last few days.

"I'm done! Let's go tell Anna."

She came over to me and took my notebook, reading it over quickly. "Alright, she said she'd be in the gym right?"

"Yeah, where is that anyway?"

"I...do not know," Real shocker there. "Let's ask someone."

When we finally got to the gym, twenty minutes later I might add thanks to Maija's horrible direction skills, we saw Anna lifting weights. I thought that was kinda weird, I mean isn't that normally a guy thing and girls just run on treadmills? I don't know, but one thing I was sure of was that it is totally not normal for a person to lift two hundred pounds with one hand and that was exactly what Anna was doing.

"Anna!" I called in awe.

She jumped and let go of the weights, one rolled away harmlessly off to the side or as harmless as a two hundred pound weight can be, but the other landed on her foot...her metal foot...on her metal leg. She didn't shriek out like I expected, instead she turned to us like it wasn't flattening her foot.

"Girls!" Oh so now she shrieks? "What-what are you doing here?"

"I finished one of my..." I couldn't keep it in any longer and blurted out, "Anna there's a two hundred pound weight on your foot!"

She looked down and seemed to realize it for the first time, laughing nervously. "What did you know! There is!" Anna picked it up and placed it on the rack with ease.

"Anna..." Maija said wide-eyed and sounding quite scared.

"Don't worry girls it's just a...prosthetic! Yeah, prosthetic. Nope can't feel a thing." She knocked on her leg, it made a hollow sound.

"What happened?"

"Um...a car crash! Yeah, that works, car crash." She seemed to be saying the last bit more to herself then to us. "It killed my father and took my leg."

"What about your mom?"

"She left after I was born."

Something sparked in my head. Was Anna a demi-god? She only had a father, well not anymore, and her mom left after she was born. It's possible right? I'll tell Twinny about my thoughts later.

"So...the reason we came...I finished one of the songs." I managed, still freaked out.

"Great! Once you finish the second one the tour can start."

"Seriously?" I exclaimed and threw my hands up.

"Yes, you need to have nine songs so you can have variation in each concert. Makes sense doesn't it?"

I sighed, feeling more like a songwriting monkey than anything. "I guess."

"Good, well let me change and you can play it for the big man. You have a track for it right?"

"Yes ma'am."

"That's my girl, ok meet me in the studio in fifteen 'kay?"

"'Kay." Maija and I agreed. Anna smiled at us and left. I grabbed Maija's hand "Come on, let's run through it again before we sing it for Mr. G."

"HELLO CINCINNATI! HOW ARE Y'ALL TONIGHT?" I yelled in the mic even then barely able to hear myself.. There was an uproar of the crowd. Cincinnati was our last stop in Ohio before we headed to Ann Arbor, thank the gods.

"Great! So tonight Maija and I are gonna play a few songs for ya', hows that sound?" Another uproar. "Also, since you are our last stop before we go to Michigan I thought I'd give you a treat. How's an extra song sound?"

I had to plug my ears they were so loud.

"First, let's _Breakaway_." I started strumming and Maija the drums.

_Grew up in a small town_

_And when the rain would fall down_

_I'd just stare out my window_

_Dreaming of what could be_

_And if I'd end up happy_

_I would pray _**I would pray**

_Trying hard to reach out_

_But when I tried to speak out_

_Felt like no one could hear me_

_Wanted to belong here_

_But something felt so wrong here_

_So I prayed _**I would pray**_ I could break away_

Everyone that lives in a small town gets that feeling once and awhile, wanting to get out, feeling trapped. It was one of the reasons I agreed to come out here.

_And I'll make a wish_** make a wish**

_Take a chance _**Take a chance**

_Make a change _**Make a change**

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget all the ones that I love_

Remember the little people! Just kidding. I'll always remember my family and friends, they are hard to forget in the first place.

_Wanna feel the warm breeze_

_Sleep under a palm tree_

_Feel the rush of the ocean_

I love the ocean, I probably get it from my dad, and whenever we visited it on vacation I would sit and enjoy the heat most the time which explains why I'm so tan.

_Buildings with a hundred floors_

_Swinging around revolving doors_

_Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but_

_Gotta keep moving on, moving on_

_Fly away, breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings_

_And I'll learn how to fly_

_Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye_

Goodbye's are the worst, you don't want to, but you have to. It's hard, emotional, and quite frankly, I don't like crowd cheered as the song ended.

"Now that we got all that slow out of our system, how about we speed it up a little bit!" They agreed enthusiastically. "Alright, Maija get up here."

Maija put on her portable mic and ran up next to me, "Yes Twin?" She inquired overly curious on purpose.

"Well Twinny how about we do _One and the Same_ for the nice people?" The crowd cheered again.

"Well I can't say no to that! HIT IT BOYS!"

The song ended as the crowd went crazy. "I think they liked it Twin!" Maija yelled over the fans.

"Tell me something I don't know!"

"**Woo hoo!**" Maija let the band play a few measures before repeating, "**Woo hoo!**"

_Everybody tells me,_

_That it's so hard to make it,_ **make it**

_Yet so hard to break it, _**break it**

_And there's no way to fake it,_**fake it**

_Everybody tells me that it's wrong what I'm feeling, _**feeling**

_I shouldn't believe in, _**believe in**

_The dreams that I'm dreaming,_ **dreaming**

_I hear it everyday,_

_I hear it all the time,_

_I'm never gonna amount to much,_

_But they're never gonna change my mind._

As anyone that knows me will tell you, once I set my mind to something, it isn't easily changed or influenced. I'm way too stubborn for my own good, or so my mom tells me. Constantly.

_How many inches in a mile,_

_What it takes to make you smile._

_Getcha not to treat me like a child, baby._

_Everybody tells me I don't know what I'm doing,_ **doing**

_This life I'm pursuing,_** pursuing**

_The odds of me loosing._ **loosing**

_Everybody tells me that it's one in a million,_ **million**

_More like one in a billion_, **billion**

_Or one in a zillion_.** zillion**

**Are you ready for it?**

_Yeah I'm ready for it._

**Really ready for it?**

_Yeah I'm ready for it._

**Let's get ready for this.**

_I'm on my way,_

_I know I'm gonna get there someday,_

_It doesn't help when you say,_

_**It won't be easy.**_

"**Woo hoo!**" ... "**Woo hoo!**"

We faded away, and once again the crowd erupted in screams and claps. I waited for it to calm enough for me to talk. "So how was it?" I asked innocently causing them to applaud and whistle. "Now lastly, that bonus song you all have been waiting for. No one's heard this song yet, and only Maija and I know the music for it, how special does that make you feel?"

They went crazy.

"Alright! This one's called _The Things I'll Never Say_." Maija ran back to the drums and I switched guitars. I looked back at her, she nodded, I nodded back and started.

"So how did you-" I was cut off by the fans literally screaming. "Like it did you?" I yelled over them, which of course only made them scream louder. "I think it's safe to say they liked it Twinny."

"I would have to agree with you there Twin."

"Good night Cincinnati!" I yelled and ran off stage with Maija. Anna was standing there with her arms crossed, but she was smiling.

"Where did that come from?"

"Where did what come from?" I asked innocently.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"I have _no_ idea what you're talking about." I walked passed her and into the bus.

I heard her laugh behind me and climb into the bus behind Twinny. "Get us out of here Tom." she told him.

"Yes ma'am." The bus started and we began our trip up to Michigan. Exhausted, I went straight to my bed and fell asleep.

**Always yours,**

**~Arty**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I'm on vacation in Florida so this is a real quick update!**

**Chapter 11- Sorting out feelings**

We were on our way out of Ohio, but we weren't that far. We only left the concert about an hour ago. Anyway, I was thinking about what Twinny said.

_'I saw the way you blushed when he hugged you...'_

Did I really like Jake? Like as more then just a friend? Its a possibility I guess. I mean, Jake was my best friend. I've known him almost as long as I've known Maija. I know everything about him. Like in the second grade he was scared of going too high on the swing. I guess that was partly my fault since I broke my arm flipping off a swing that same year. How he secretly likes school and wanted to become a science teacher despite his dyslexia.

I knew everything abouthim and he knew everything about me, except of course that I'm a mixed blood that has powers of the gods, but did I want to take it to the next level? What if he didn't like me that way? What if he did and we did get together,but we broke up and it ruined our friendship? Gahh...this is making my head hurt, so I went to the only thing that could calm me: writing songs.

Maybe if I couldn't decide on my feelings for Jake, I could write them down. Maybe whatevar I write down will help me decide. I hope so.

I grabbed my notepad and wrote down what came to me. I don't know how much time went by by the time I was done with it, but I went over what I had.

_Here we go again, _  
_I kinda wanna be more then friends _  
_So take it easy on me. _  
_I'm afraid your never satisfied._  
_Here we go again. _  
_We're sick like animals. We play pretend._  
_You're just a cannibal._  
_And I'm afraid I won't get out alive._  
_No I won't sleep tonight_

_Oh, Oh._  
_I want some more _  
_Oh, oh._  
_What are you waiting for!_  
_Take a bite of my heart tonight._

_Oh, oh._  
_I want some more._  
_Oh, oh._  
_What are you waiting for?_  
_What are you waiting for?_  
_Say goodbye to my heart tonight._

_Here we are again._  
_I feel the chemicals kickin' in _  
_It's gettin' heavier I wanna run and hide _  
_I wanna run and hide_

_I do it every time _  
_You're killin' me now _  
_And I won't be denied by you _  
_The animal inside of you._

_Oh, Oh._  
_I want some more _  
_Oh, oh._  
_What are you waiting for!_  
_Take a bite of my heart tonight._

_Oh, oh._  
_I want some more._  
_Oh, oh._  
_What are you waiting for?_  
_What are you waiting for?_  
_Say goodbye to my heart tonight._

_Hush, hush _  
_The world is quiet _  
_Hush, hush _  
_We both can't fight it _  
_It's us that made this mess _  
_Why can't you understand?_  
_Whoa, I won't sleep tonight._

_I won't sleep tonight._

_Here we go again_  
_Here we go again _  
_Here we go again_

_Oh, Oh._  
_I want some more _  
_Oh, oh._  
_What are you waiting for!_  
_Take a bite of my heart tonight._

_Oh, oh._  
_I want some more._  
_Oh, oh._  
_What are you waiting for?_  
_What are you waiting for?_  
_Say goodbye to my heart tonight._

_Oh, Oh._  
_I want some more _  
_Oh, oh._  
_What are you waiting for!_  
_Take a bite of my heart tonight._

_Oh, oh._  
_I want some more._  
_Oh, oh._  
_What are you waiting for?_  
_What are you waiting for?_  
_Say goodbye to my heart tonight._

_Oh, Oh._  
_I want some more _  
_Oh, oh._  
_What are you waiting for!_  
_Take a bite of my heart tonight._

_Oh, oh._  
_I want some more._  
_Oh, oh._  
_What are you waiting for?_  
_What are you waiting for?_  
_Say goodbye to my heart tonight._

They lyrics seemed ok, so I moved on. I probably spent hours after that writing the music for that song. I didn't think any of my tracks could quite fit it like I would like.

I yawned and looked at the time for the first time that night, or should I say morning? It was 3:39 in the morning, we left the concert at 9. I've been up for a while, and I wasn't even tired.

Weird since I just yawned.

"Tom where are we?" I asked.

"Hmm? What? Oh well little Missy, shouldn't you be asleeping?" He sat up from his couch bed, we stopped for the night don't worry the bus wasn't being controlled by a ghost.

"I should, but I'm not tired."

"Ah, I stopped in Toledo, I needed rest."

"Ok, thanks Tom. Sorry to wake you."

"It's quite alright miss." He laid back down and was snoring soon after. I wish I could do that, fall asleep so fast, but of course you have to be tired to sleep and I ain't even tired. Sigh.

"What else can I write about?" I whispered to myself. I wanted to write about something different, but all I could think of was Jake. So of course, I just gave up and wrote another song about him. This one was slower, more of an actual love-uh...confession song. Not love...I didn't love Jake...did I?

_Will you count me in?_

_I've been awake for a while now._  
_You've got me feelin like a child now._  
_Cause every time I see your bubbly face,_  
_I get the tingles in a silly place._

_It starts in my toes and I crinkle my nose._  
_Where ever it goes I always know,_  
_That you make me smile._  
_Please stay for a while now._  
_Just take your time where ever you go._

_The rain is fallin on my window pane._  
_But we are hidin in a safer place._  
_Under the covers stayin dry and warm._  
_You give me feelins that i adore._

_It starts in my toes makes me crinkle my nose._  
_Where ever it goes I always know,_  
_That you make me smile._  
_Please stay for a while now._  
_Just take your time where ever you go._

_What am I gonna say When you make me feel this way._  
_I just...mmm._

_It starts in my toes and I crinkle my nose._  
_Where ever it goes I always know,_  
_That you make me smile._  
_Please stay for a while now._  
_Just take your time where ever you go._

_I've been asleep for a while now._  
_You tucked me in just like a child now._  
_Cause every time you hold me in your arms._  
_I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth._

_It starts in my soul._  
_And I lose all control._  
_When you kiss my nose,_  
_The feelin shows._  
_Cause you make me smile._  
_Baby just take your time now,_  
_Holdin me tight._

_Where ever,  
Where ever, where ever you go  
Where ever,  
Where ever, where ever you go  
Where ever you go__ I'll always know  
Cause you make me smile here, just for a while._

I opened my laptop and clicked the "Slow tracks" folder and started scrolling though the possibilities. It took me about 10 minutes to realize I couldn't find a track that fit this song either. I sighed and brought up the instrument program with all the instruments I would need to create the right tune and got to work.

"Alex wake up."

"24!" My head shot up and my eyes hurt from the light. "What?"

"You need to wake up, it's already noon." Maija came into focus.

"Noon?"

"Yeah, you fell asleep playing on your laptop."

"I was not playing, I was writing a song."

"A song?" Anna came up behind Maija, "Can we hear it?"

"Well I don't know if I finished the music or not before I fell asleep."

Twinny rolled her eyes at me, "Check then Twin!"

"Bossy bossy," I muttered. I picked my laptop up and turned it on. "I have...done. I did finish it before I crashed."

"Well play it!" Maija sat next to me, "Back up?"

"Not in these two Twinny."

"Wait, 'these **TWO**' ?"

"Yes as in plural. Gods and I thought you were smart Twinny."

"I AM!" She shrieked, she hated it when I said that. She glared at my laughing, "Just sing."

I laughed some more and grabbed my guitar, "I don't have the first one on my laptop."

After I sang the first song, I pressed play on my laptop to start the track and sang that one as well. When I was done, Maija smiled knowingly at me but didn't say anything. Anna was smiling too. "I smell hits." She sung.

"Awesome as always Twin."

"Thanks guys, but I'm hungry can we get something to eat?" they laughed.

"Of course, come on." I smiled.

It was 11 pm. We just left the Ann Arbor concert about an hour ago. I sung my new songs and the fans seemed to like them, which is always a good sign right? Anyway, I wasn't tired again, another all night-er tonight I guess.

I took out my song pad, if it helped me get to sleep yesterday it should help again tonight right? I hope so. And yesterday's songs really helped me clear my feelings for Jake, even just a little.

As I was thinking of lyrics, I was humming a tune. It went along with the flow of the lyrics I already had really well, so I stopped and worked on the tune, just so I didn't forget it. When I was done I went back to the lyrics, which I was already half way done with.

In my opinion it was one of the most relaxed songs I've ever written. It also referred to things that A: didn't happen, or B: I wanted to happen but haven't. Don't judge.

_My head is stuck in the clouds_  
_He begs me to come down._  
_Says "Girl quit foolin' around"  
_  
_I told him,"I love the view from up here _  
_War sun and wind in my ear _  
_We'll watch the world from above_  
_As it turns to the rhythm of love"_

_We may only have tonight _  
_But till the morning sun you're mine, all mine._  
_Play the Music low and sway to the rhythm of love._

_My heart beats like a drum _  
_A guitar string to the strum  
A beautiful song to be sung  
He's got blue eyes deep like the sea,_  
_That roll back when he's laughing at me_

_He rises up like the tide _  
_The moment his lips meet mine _

_We may only have tonight _  
_But till the morning sun you're mine, all mine _  
_Play the Music low and sway to the rhythm of love._

_When the moon is low _  
_We can dance in slow motion _  
_And all your tears will subside _  
_All your tears will dry_

_Ba-ba ba-ba ba-ba baba _  
_Da da-da dum da-da dum _  
_Ba-ba ba-ba ba-ba baba _  
_Da da-da dum da-da dum_

_And long after I've gone_  
_You'll still be humming along _  
_And I will keep you in my mind _  
_The way you love me so fine_

_We may only have tonight _  
_But till the morning sun you're mine, all mine_  
_Play the Music low and sway to the rhythm of love._

_Oh  
__Play the Music low and sway to the rhythm of love.  
Yeah  
____Sway to the rhythem of love._

Yeah, kinda slow and laid back, not my normal style of writing, but oh well. I liked it. I was able to add a little sea stuff for Grandpa and dad too, so I was happy with it.

"Miss are you still awake?" Tom asked me.

"Yeah."

"Sleep is good for ya', you should be gettin' it."

I sighed, "I know Tom, but I just can't sleep."

"First step to gettin' to sleep is pretending to be asleep."

I smiled at the back of his head, "Ok Tom," I closed my laptop and laid down on my bed.

Tom's a smart man.

**So again, its kinda mainly lyrics, sorry, ****ut I needed to get these songs into circulation. Keep those songs, cities/towns, nicknames, and comments comming!**

**Review response:**

**lalala445: YOU MUST BE DISPOSED OF! YOU KNOW TOO MUCH**

**daughterofposeidonhudiegleek: haha I did that! It was the beginning of my pain streak, aka, the beginning of the broken bones and what not lol**

**PokemonLover4Ever: First off let me say _YOU HAVE AN TOTALLY AWESOME USER-NAME_! And I would never take constructive criticism the wrong way! Whatever you have to say I want to hear! 1.I have that problem a lot, but I'm trying! 2.I'm taking your advice on that 3. LOL :***

**Soonersgirl86: Any city in Missouri? Cause I have no idea where she should preform there. LOL "Makin bacon Megan" ? LOL My friends call me Megabar sometimes, cause my name's Megan too, I think that's the only thing we have in common cause, haha, I hate bacon. ;)**

**And thank you too all y'all that suggested songs! Also I was looking through some of them. Like a lot of you have suggested "Sparks Fly" by Taylor Swift, and I like the song, but I don't honestly think it can apply to Alex so I'm sorry to say that is one Taylor Swift song I probably won't be using. But I love her other songs and I'm using one in the next chapter or the one after that I don't know.**

**Luv y'all and keep reviewing! I wanna hear anything you gots to say!**

**~Arty**


	11. Chapter 11

**I felt like doing the Review response now!**

**Xreeper16- special abilities wasn't their intention, it was a side affect. and Sleeping Beauty wasn't about to die because of heart problems. 2. Hello? To scout out talent? 3. We dont at my school so that's wat Im use to 4. Sorry, but sometimes people need to see the lyrics to get the meaning of why I choose the song,and sometimes i change them, but I do agree, it is kinda stupid. I'm trying to find other ways to show people the lyrics without having to look at them all the time 5. Didn't you read the explanation i gave in like the 2nd chapter? and since you seemed to forget it, i said they would be attacked every so often and they did a very good job of hiding it from Alex. Plus Alex is moving around so much now that any monster that would attack them couldn't keep up. big, I love these kind of reviews and quite frankly I wished I could get more of them. and thank you it does.**

**PokemonLover4Ever- your welcome I like responding to my reviews(: hmm..you read my mind, but haha you'll see theres a large twist coming in for 'Jalex' (off the top of my head)**  
**Thanks! Its a whole lot better then the 'WINTER WEATHER WATCH' my friends in Michigan are in right now lol. we're actually staying in Kissimmee! aw thats a good idea but she already was in Florida:( haha no worries, i do dat alot(: yeah..i know those my teach just got done teaching us how to do long sentences and I hope im doing that**

**Percabeth forever 98- haha i do to!**

**DaughterOf Athena-Thanks! And yes yes i think so to! LOL oh my gods I laughed so hard when I read that! I love Science too btw! haha. 'Cell' now that I think of it a few of my friends names sound like that. No way! You didnt bore me! OH and I love Colbie too! I was listening to her Vevo list and I was trying to get another one of her songs on!**

**alfread-Lucky, and some of my best friends are Orckdorks haha(:**

Chapter 12- Home again

"Are we there yet?" Maija asked for the billionth time.

"No ma'am, we're still in Eastern Michigan." Tom repeated patiently. Maija sighed.

"I know Twinny, I'm just as anxious as you to get back."

"And to think Muskegon isn't for another week."

We both sighed.

"Don't worry girls, it'll be Muskegon time in no time." Anna said

"Traver's city here we come."

Anna laughed, "That's the spirit, no you two go figure out what songs you're doing." She pushed us to our 'room'. Which was two bunk beds on top of each other with curtians.

"Yes mother." we joked.

_**WELCOME TO MUSKEGON**_

The sign passed by and I couldn't stop bouncing.

"We'll be at the hotel in a few minutes." Tom informed us.

"We still get to vist NM right?" Maija asked.

"When we get to the hotel, we'll take my car so this honker doesn't give you away."

"Sweet."

"Indeed, now go de-glorify yourselves." she said, referring to our outfits. We just got back from a 'your going outside and people will recognize you so you have to dress up'. Also known as the bus needed gas, Twinny was hungry, and she didn't want to go alone. So...yeah, being famous is hard.

We walked out, dressed in normal cloths, five minutes later just as the bus pulled into the hotel parking lot. There was a ton of people outside the main entrance. I thought they were staying at the hotel, that is until the bus stopped and they surrounded it, screaming Maija's and I names.

Shows how smart I am.

"Darn, sorry girls looks like I forgot about your fans. I'll go out the front and distract them while you take the trap door. My car is right behind us. When you hear me honk come out and get in ok?"

"Trap door?" we asked

"Right here," she walked into the bathroom and reached under the sink. There was a click and a group of the tiles poped up. Anna removed the block to reveal a clear path to the ground.

"Whoa."

"I know, now you two, down." I climbed down, but because of the fact we were under the bus, I had to stay bent over. Twinny came down after me. "Now don't leave the bus until you hear me honk ok?"

"Got it!"

"Good." She placed the lid back on and I heard another click. It didn't take long for Anna to get to her car once the people realized she wasn't us, cause after a few minutes she honked.

"Ready?" I asked Twinny

"I was born ready."

"On the count of 3 ok? 1...2...3!" We ran from under the bus to Anna's Volvo. She had two doors open for us. Maija jumped in the front, me in the back.

Anna smiled at us, "Good job girls, let's go."

Anna pulled into the parking lot across from the main office, "Well this is your stop girls. I arranged an assembly for you. Have fun."

"We will!" We raced into the the school. I've never been so happy to be in this building then I was now. The lady at the front desk, who welcomed us back very warmly,  
told us it didn't start for about 10 more minutes. So Twinny and I went wondering, remember everything we left behind about a year ago.

"Man I missed this place." Twinny said.

"Yah me too. I wish we could have brought one or two of our friends, I mean stars have groupies right?"

She laughed, "True, maybe they'll let us if we point that out."

My phone buzzed, it was the alarm I set, "Assembly starts in 2 minutes, let's go."

"Where is it at?"

I smiled "The auditorium my mum built."

We were standing behind the curtain when people started filing in.

"Girls," we turned around, behind us was the principal. He hugged us, "It's so good to see you again."

"It's good to be back Mr. V." I said.

"So how do you want me to introduce you?"

I looked at Maija, "Just welcome us as 'Two returning students' and we'll take care of the rest."

He smiled at us, "Alright girls, you know how to work the mics right?"

Maija handed me my mic (portible of course) and put on hers, "All covered."

"Good good, well here we go."

"You ready Twinny?"

She sat down on the drum set, "If you're ready to push."

"I was born ready." I mocked her. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Welcome students! You're all probably wondering why we called this surprise assembly. Please welcome back two of your fellow 've only been gone for a little, so I'm sure you'll reconize them. Girls!"

"Here we go." I pushed Maija out onto the stage, she started the beat to a new song I wrote on the way from Traver's city. I started strumming as I walked out onto stage to join her.

"Hello again Norsemen!" I yelled before the song started.

_You wake up, it's raining and it's monday_  
_ Looks like one of those rough days _  
_Time's up, you're late again, so get out the door_

_Sometimes you feel like running_  
_ Find a whole new life and jump in _  
_Let's go, get up and hit the dance floor _  
_But when the lights go down it's the ending of the show _  
_And you're feeling like you got nowhere to go_

_ Don't you know,_

_You can change your hair you can change your cloths _  
_You can change your mind, that's just the way it goes _  
_You can say goodbye, you can say hello_  
_ But you'll always find your way back home_

_You can change your style, yeah you can change your jeans_  
_ You can learn to fly and you can chase your dreams _  
_You can laugh and cry but everybody knows _  
_You'll always find your way back home_

_Your best friends, your little home town _  
_Are waiting up wherever you go now_  
_ You know you can always turn around_  
_ Cause this world is big and its crazy _  
_And this girl is thinking that maybe _  
_This life is what some people dream about_  
_ Cause when I'm feeling down and I am all alone_  
_ I've always got a place where I can go_

_Cause I know_

_You can change your hair you can change your cloths_  
_ You can change your mind, that's just the way it goes_  
_ You can say goodbye, you can say hello _  
_But you'll always find your way back home_

_You can change your style, yeah you can change your jeans _  
_You can learn to fly and you can chase your dreams_  
_You can laugh and cry but everybody knows _  
_You'll always find your way back home_

_Where they know exactly who you are_  
_ Back home where the real you is a super star _  
_Back home , you know it's never too far away _  
_Let me hear you say_

_You can change your hair you can change your cloths_  
_ You can change your mind, that's just the way it goes _  
_You can say goodbye, you can say hello But you'll always find your way back _

_You can change your hair you can change your cloths _  
_You can change your mind, that's just the way it goes_  
_ You can say goodbye, you can say hello_  
_ But you'll always find your way back home_

_You can change your style, yeah you can change your jeans_  
_ You can learn to fly and you can chase your dreams_  
_ You can laugh and cry but everybody knows_  
_ You'll always find your way back home _  
_You'll always find your way back home_  
_ You'll always find your way back home_

"So how y'all been without us?" They booed. Aw they missed us. "Come on guys, it wasn't that bad without us was it?" Cheers "Or maybe it was..." Laughing. "So if you don't mind, Maija and I would like to sing you a few songs." Oh look, more cheering. "I'll take that as a 'why are you still talking? SING!'"

So we did, we sang them _Animal_ (after Maija and I finished it the night before since I only had the guitar part written out), _Breakaway_, and _True friend_. "Hey guys,  
we're going to take a short break! We'll be right back!"

Maija and I sat down in the chairs off and behind the curtains. "So what other song should we do?" I asked

"Oh, I don't know. I know we're doing See you again last."

"Yeah,"

"How about Bubbly or something?"

"Nah, I don't want to do that one."

"Oh I think I know why."

"No you don't."

"Hey I may not have 10% of Athena's brain but I think I can-"

"Athena?" My head snapped up. Standing at the door was Zoey and Jake.

"Um...uh...'

"Are you two demi-gods?" Zoey asked.

"Wait how long have you known you were a demi-god?"

"We've known since we were 10. That's how we met, Zo and I went to camp together." Jake said, "Are you demi-gods or not?"

Maija raised her hand, "I am. Athena."

"Al?"

"Um...hm...kind of."

"Kind of...?" He pressed.

"I'm a mixed blood."

"Mixed blood." Zo repeated, "What's that?"

"My parents are half-bloods."

"Of who?"

"My mother was a daughter of Athena, my dad was a son of Poseidon."

"Whoa, Son of Poseidon? The only one since World War II was-" Zoey cut Jake off.

"My brother! Perseus Jackson. Your dad saved Olympus! And your mum helped! Your mum is Annabeth Chase right?"

I nodded.

"That is so kewl Mum! You're the only child of the two most famous demi-gods in history!"

"Yeah..."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing hija, just thinking about something my Grandma told me."

"Your grandma? Athena? Athena visited you?"

"Yeah, that's when I found out who I was, who Twinny was, who you guys were."

"You knew and you didnt tell us?" Jake asked.

"Well they told me the night before we were going to leave. That's when Grandma, Grandpa, and everyone else came."

"My dad!" Zoey started jumping up and down, "Oh why didn't I go with you!"

"My dad?" Jake sounded astounded.

"Yeah all 14 of them, see when I was born my heart wasn't stable so they gave me 10% of my life force each. So now I have their powers because of it. But also..."

"Also what?" Jake pressed me.

I sighed, "Grandma visited me again that night in a dream."

_I was suddenly standing in a huge room decorated in amazing Greek acore._

_'Alex' I turned around, there was my grandmother._

_'Grandma? Is that you?'_

_'Yes darling.'_

_'Where are we?'_

_'Technically speaking?'_

_'Sure.'_

_'Well then, I am on Olympus. You are in bed, sleeping.'_

_'So this is a dream?'_

_'Yes it is, but I needed to tell you something.'_

_'Why didn't you tell me when you were here?'_

_She sighed and sat down, 'I couldn't tell you with your mother there.'_

_'Why? What do you have to tell me that mum can't know?'_

_'She would just...freak out. But I will tell her eventually, I just felt you should know first.'_

_'Ok, so what is it?'_

_She waved behind me, 'You might want to sit down.' I did. 'Now I'm just going to tell you flat out.'_

_'Ok.'_

_'You need to become...an Immortal.'_

_I felt my jaw drop 'What?'_

_'You need to become an Immortal'_

_'No I heard that, I meant, WHY?'_

_She sighed, 'Alex, you were givin powers of the gods-'_

_'On accident! I didn't want them! Take them back if you have to, I don't want to be an Immortal'_

_'We can't hunny, if we do you would die.'_

_'What?'_

_'They're what keep you alive, even if we could take them away, we wouldn't.'_

_'If you could?'_

_'Once we give our life forces away we can't take them back, no matter what. And if who we give life to dies, we loose power._  
_But if the object, or person, stays a live we're at full power. And we need to be incase something like another Titan War happens. Do you understand why you must stay alive now?'_

_Now it was my turn to sigh, 'Yes Grandma. But I just got the chance to get signed. Now I have to give it up'_

_She placed a hand on my shoulder, 'No you don't.'_

_'I don't?'_

_'No, there's a reason all the Immortals aren't immature. When the gods make a mortal, demi-god, or...other, Immortal we wait until they reach 21. That way it shows that they can survive and proves they're worth the gift. You can still pursue your dream.'_

_'Really! This is so...so I have to stop singing after that.'_

_'No dear, since you won't be a goddess you don't have to stay on Olympus. You can keep singing'_

_'But wont it look weird if I don't age?'_

_'Sweety, there are stars that are 50 but look 35 now a days, you'll be fine.' I laughed, I'm sure normal grandmothers don't have this conversation with their granddaughters. 'And if you're really worried about it, we could always put a few years on every so often.'_

_'Thanks Grandma, but what about mum? Dad? What about my friends? I don't want to leave them.'_

_'I've proposed your parents to the council a few months ago. It's going well. On the other hand, two of your friends are mortal, and the other three haven't done anything to deserve it.'_

_'Ok but...there has to be something!'_

_'I don't know hun. We don't just give Immortality away.'_

_'There has to be something,' I pressed 'They mean a lot to me.'_

_'Well you know Poseidon and I would love to make more of our chilren Immortal, and I'm sure Zeus wouldn't mind either. Soon all three of us have a child that are Immortal, and the other gods and goddess will want theirs Immortal as well. Most of them have children that helped a lot in the Titan war, but we just can't have that many Immortal demi-gods.'_

_'It would be worthless to try then.' I hung my head._

_'No dear, you can always try. You just need a good reason.'_

_'I'll think of something...I hope.'_

_'As long as you have hope, anything is possible.' she patted my cheek, 'I should go now, and you need sleep. Big day tomorrow! Good luck sweety.'_

_'Thanks Grandma.'_

_Her palace faded away._

"Whoa," Jake said, before he continued I closed his mouth. "You're becoming Immortal? Whoa."

"MUM THAT IS SO KEWL! YOU'RE GOING TO BE IMM-" I shot forward and covered her mouth.

"Shush hija! There are mortals here!"

"Speaking of which, I think we need to get back to them and sing the last two songs." Twinny said.

"Yeah, good idea." I let go of Zoey, "Let's go."

**I AM SO FREAKING HAPPY! I GOT MY BEST FRIEND IN THE WHOLE WORLD, MY 'BIG SIS' BACK! THEY'VE BEEN OUT OF MY LIFE FOR ALMOST 6 YEARS AND I GOT THEM BACK!**

**~Arty  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**I think I'll just do review responce in the beginning now.**

**DaughterOfAthena- She does(: Thank you so much! I always thought My grammar was never the best let alone 'totally great', and same for the cutting off. I always thought I cut it of at the wrong place. I guess I just should keep doing what comes natural cause it seems to be working!**

**Cripple X- I was thinking the same thing! I don't like that all her songs are like about one person. ;) (that was a big hint)  
**

**Percabeth forever 98- I love your story! haha. and thank you.**

**PyroTy100- I already told you, but your review was just so amazing. It really made me happy. You have no idea. oH and if you ever see a tombstone that says 'I tried it at home' that would be me(;**

**AlphaOmega Productions- Yes he did. lol. Thanks on both!**

**skyeblue221-Yes they will, but with a few...how do I say it...problems(;**

**- Haha thank you, and your use of many 'Whoa's hija It is weird, but hey thats us! Ur middle name is weird, and mine is...clumbsy.(:**  
**GO ATHENA!**

**PokemonLover4Ever- They're not Immortal yet. The Gods are still thinking over Percy and Annabeth, and Alex has to wait till she's 21. There will be more demi-**  
**god stuff, but that's probably not going to show itself until they find out Anna.**  
**And I did that in the very beginning didn't I? Hm...I should start doing that again...**

**weatherbird- haha nah I won't stop writing, but you can stop reading(:**

**Chapter 13- MY SKATEBOARD...AH! LOOK OUT!**

Maija and I ran back on stage and Jake and Zo went back to wherever they were sitting.

"Hello again! We have two more songs for you. The first is called See you again."  
I grabbed my guitar and slipped the strap over my head. "1, 2, a 1, 2, 3, 4."

_I've got my sights set on you,_  
_And I'm ready to aim,_  
_I have a heart that will,_  
_Never be tamed,_  
_I knew you were something special When you spoke my name,_  
_Now, I can't wait to see you again..._

_I've got a way of knowing,_  
_When something is right,_  
_I feel like I must have known you,_  
_In another life,_

_Now I know that my parents world, I think that it could be possible._

_Cause I felt this deep connection,_  
_When you looked in my eyes,_  
_I can't wait..._  
_Now I can't wait to see you again,_

If I could, I would look into his eyes all day.

_The last time I freaked out,_  
_I just kept looking down,_  
_I st-st-stuttered when  
You asked me what I'm thinkin' bout_

Not my best day...

_Felt like I couldn't breathe  
You asked what's wrong with me  
My best friend Maija said_

Maija cut in:  
_  
"Oh she's just being Alex!"_

I smiled back at her.

_The next time we hang out,_  
_I will redeem myself,_

Now that we're in North Muskegon again, I could.

_My heart can't rest till then,_  
_Whoa! Whoa! I,_  
_I can't wait to see you again,_

After I sang the last word I ran back to Maija, still stumming. She had her gutair in front of her (apposed to behind her back like before) and her pik in her mouth.  
We changed instruments without missing a beat. She walked up to the front of the stage as the next verse came up.

_I got this crazy feeling Deep inside  
When you called and asked to see me Tomorrow night,_  
_Ooh Ooh Ahh Ahh Ahh_

It felt weird to be the one doing back up, but I was happy to give Twinny a chance to show how talented she is.

_I'm not a mind reader,_  
_But I'm reading the signs  
That you can't wait   
That you can't wait to see me again_

She looked really nervous. Maija's never sung unless I was next to her about to pick up the next line, let alone by herself.

_The last time I freaked out,_

She looked pretty freaked out now.

_I just kept looking down,_

She looked anywhere but the crowd, like she was scared to see James.

_I st-st-stuttered when  
You asked me what I'm thinkin' bout  
Felt like I couldn't breath  
You asked what's wrong with me  
My best friend Alex said_

Decided to do as she did and yelled out:__

"Oh she's just being Maija!"

She turned her head and smiled at me. I gave her a incuraging smile.

_The next time we hang out,_  
_I will redeem myself  
My heart ache can rest till then,_  
_Whoa! Whoa! I,_  
_I can't wait to see you again,_

She ran, a little to enthustiacily if you ask me, back to me where we switched instruments and I took over the last verse.

_I've got my sight set on you,_  
_And I'm ready to aim,_  
_The last time I freaked out,_  
_I just kept looking down,_

I snook a look at Jake and felt heat in my cheeks when he smiled.

_I st-st-stuttered when  
You asked me what I'm thinkin' bout  
Felt like I couldn't breathe  
You asked what's wrong with me  
My best friend Maija said,_

I let her yell it again:

_"Oh she's just being Alex"_

_The next time we hang out,_  
_I will redeem myself  
My heart can't rest till then,_  
_Whoa whoa I,_  
_I can't wait to see you again,_  
_see you again   
Whoa whoa I,_  
_I can't wait to see you again._

Personally I liked the little guitar rift at the end.

I gave up and we sang _Bubbly_ for the last song.

"Well it was great to be back in school, but like all of you I want to get out of here!" They laughed, then groaned when they thought of going back to class. I laughed at them, "See ya!"

I pushed Maija off stage.

"Well, that was fun wouldn't you agree Twin?"

"Oh I would totally agree with you Twinny."

"So can we-" She stopped talking when her phone rang.

No one knew our phone numbers. The record company gave us all new phones and changed our numbers. "Who is it?"

She pulled her phone out (we both got iPhones) and gulped. "It's my step-dad."

Oh yeah, Maija's real dad died like 3 years after she was born. She was put with this old couple. Ok so they were only like 36-38 at the time but now they're old.

"You didn't tell they you were leaving."

"Thank you Captain Obvious." I held up my hand in surrender. She sighed, "I'll see you later Twin."

"Bye Twinny, and good luck."

"Yeah thanks," she hit talk, "Hey dad, long time no talk." She started walking away.

I decided to leave too, plus I was afraid they might make me go to class if I stayed. As I was walking out of one of the back entrances, I heard my name.

"Alex!"

I turned around and smiled, "Hey Jake, shouldn't you be in class?"

"Second bell hasn't rang yet smarty. I wanted to give you this."

He pulled an object from behind his back. I gasped, "My skateboard!"

I loved my skateboard. It was black with pink skull and crossbones. "Oh my gods, I thought I lost it! Thank you so much Jake!" I gave him a hug, which he returned.

"You left it at my house."

"Oh yeah, I rode it to your house and your mum drove me home."

"Yeah, and I figured you might want it back."

"I did, thanks Jake." I hugged him again.

"No big. Now get outta here before they put you in classes."

"Don't need to tell me twice." I ran out the door and jumped off the steps, throwing my skateboard down and planted myself on it.

I rode all around town, I was passing a Starbucks when I saw _him_.

He had white blond hair, you know like Draco Malfoy in _Harry Potter_, except it wasn't smoothed back. He was tan, and very cute.

I didn't realize how close I was until it was too late. I tried to swerve out of the way, but skateboards don't swerve very well. And to make it worse, I 'swerved' right into a think stick and was sent flying off my skateboard.

It couldn't get any worse.

Oh but the Gods decided to prove me wrong.

I landed right in front of the cute guy. I think I heard my leg crack. I opened my eyes to see a pair of black _Chucks_.

"Excuse me beautiful," he said, his voice was so smooth. "Do you need help?"

I took his outstretched hand, it sent tingles down my spine, but I didn't have to much time to think about that because pain shot up my leg. I feel forward.

Aunt Aphrodite must have been watching, because I fell right into his arms.

"Whoa, you ok?"

"I-I'm ok." I tried to stand, but once I put weight on my left leg, I knew that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"I'm taking you to the hospital. Come on, my car's right around the corner." Car? Oh my gods he can drive, which only means he's a year older then me at least.

"I can't walk on my leg."

"There's no problem I can't fix." I was going t ask what he meant, but I was a little distracted by him picking me up bridel style and walking down the street to his car.

It was a nice car. It was sleek, black, two doors, and it had a retractable roof that was down at the moment. What? Like I know car brands.

He opened the door and set me in the front seat so gently, like he was afraid if he was even the least bit uncaring he would brake me.

When he sat down in the driver's seat, I stopped him. "Wait, before I go anywhere with you, can I at least know your name?"

"Oh right," He held out a hand, "Dylan Knight."


	13. Xrays

**Chapter 12**

**Alex**

I shook his hand and tried to ignore the shock it sent up my arm, "Alex Jackson."

He smiled, "I know. You sung at the school today."

"You go to Muskegon?"

"Yup, once my mom found out the 'Great Alex Jackson' went there she had us signed up before I could say anything." He snapped his fingers, "Just like that."

I laughed, "'The Great Alex Jackson' ?"

"Well after you made it big, Muskegon really...put it out there that they produced not only an insanely talented singer, but also one of the smartest."

I'm pretty sure my face turned ten shades of red. "What, you not as smart as they say?" The white blond teased me.

"Not to toot my own horn, but I did better in High school classes then the high schoolers."

He pretended to pull a cord "Toot toot." I cracked up again, and this time he laughed with me.

It took a few minutes, but eventually our laughter calmed down "Well we should get you to the hospital now." He started the car, it was one of those new push start cars.

"This is a pretty nice car." I noted, running my hand over the upholstery.

"Yeah, my dad got it for me a few months ago."

"Quite a nice present."

He sighed and said in a tight voice, "It wasn't for my birthday. It was a 'sorry I left you and your mother, here's a car to make up for it!' bribe."

"Your dad must love you a lot to come back."

He shrugged, "If he really loved me he wouldn't have left in the first place."

"At least he's making an effort to be back in your life."

"Yeah. What about your parents?" Dylan asked, changing the subject.

"My dad runs a aquarium and my mom is an architect. Her company is pretty well known."

"Really? That's pretty cool. What company does she work for?"

"She runs Chase Inc."

"Really! She designed our house."

"Oh yeah? That's awesome! Do you like it?"

"Do I like it? Please. It's amazing. Oh, we're here." He pulled into a parking space and got out. He opened my door and picked me up again.

"Hello, could we get some help?" Dylan asked the woman at the front desk. She looked up.

"Oh Alex, what did you do this time?"

I laughed, "It's not as bad at the parked car accident Mrs. Barnard."

"Well that's good! I'll get you a wheel chair dear." The grey haired woman turned and started talking into her earpiece.

Dylan raised an eyebrow at me, "Parked car accident?"

"You don't want to know."I whispered to him.

"Here you go Alex." A nurse came over with a wheelchair.

"Thanks Mrs. B!"

"Your welcome dear," She turned to Dylan, "Take her to the lab so she can get X-rays done."

"Yes ma'am." When we turned to corner, I felt his breath my ear, "Something tells me you're a patron here."

"Yeah, I am," I laughed, thinking of all the various times I've been here.

When we entered the X-ray room, there was already two patients waiting. One was an old lady in a wheelchair with a pink cast on her leg. The other as a little girl. She couldn't have been older then 5, and she was cradling her arm, crying.

"Dylan," His head came down next to mine, "Roll me over to the little girl." He did as I asked.

"Hey there," I said gently, she looked up.

"Hi." She said weakly.

"Are you ok?"

She sniffled, "My arm hurts."

"Here," I opened my arms and she crawled into my lap, "What happened?"

"I felled off my bike."

I wiped a tear from her cheek, "Everything will OK, I promise."

I hadn't really used my powers a lot, but I felt now was a great opportunity to put them to the test. I concentrated on making the pain subside.

"What's your name sweety?" I asked trying to calm her as well as distract her from noticing the pain suddenly going away. I knew I couldn't completely heal her arm, so I left it at getting rid of the pain.

"A-Amy."

"That's a pretty name," I rubbed her back, "What's your favorite color?"

"Purple." She said, cheering up a little bit at the thought.

"Purple's a nice color, but do you know what my absolute favorite color is?"

"Oo, what?" You can always count on the curiosity of little kids.

I leaned forward and whispered, like it was the biggest secret in the world, "Green."

She giggled, "I like green!"

"Do you? What's your favorite animal?"

"Oooh oooh! Horsies!"

I laughed, "Horses are my favorite too."

"Cool!"

"How old are you Amy?"

With her good arm she held up five fingers, "I'm four!"

I pushed down a finger. She looked at it, smiled, and held up her hand for me to see again. "Oh, so your a big girl."

"Yes! I a big girl! I falled off my big girl bike."

"Alright sweety, I have your X-rays." A woman exited one of the rooms with a large vanilla folder. She walked over to us, "Oh hello, thank you for keeping her company, and, I haven't seen her this happy for a while. Thank you."

"Your welcome," I picked Amy up and handed her to the woman.

"Mommy!" Amy hugged the woman's neck with her right arm.

"Alex Jackson." The nurse called my name.

"That's me, bye Amy."

"Alex Jackson? I know you!" Hmm, why am I not surprised.

"Oh you do?"

"Yes, you're her favorite singer." Amy's mom told me.

"I am? Huh, you must be, like, my youngest fan."

Amy giggled, "I wanted to go to your concert but momma said no." She pouted.

"Oh well that's no good. How about I get you tickets to my next concert?"

Her face broke out in a huge smile, I didn't think it was possible for any living being to smile like that. "Yay! Can we mommy? Pwease, pwease, PWEASE mommy?" Amy gave her mother a puppy dog face, it made me want to give her anything she wanted.

"Oh Amy...Where is it?" She asked me.

"Chicago." I answered.

She sighed, "Ok Amy, we were going to visit Grandma anyway."

"Yay! Tank you mommy!"

I laughed, I've been doing that a lot today. "Come on Alex, the nurse is getting impatient." Dylan pushed me into one of the rooms, I turned in my chair and waved at Amy.

**Always yours,  
Arty**


	14. Parked Car

**So a few of you wanted to know the 'parked car accident' well this is it!**  
**oh btw Alex is about 6.**

"Al!" My three best friends Jake, Maija, and Zoey ran into my room.

"Hey guys," I looked up from my book, "What's up?"

"You will never guess what's in your driveway!" Jake said.

"Probably not." I said returning to my book.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the three of them nod at each other. Maija and Zoey walked behind me and Jake stood infront of me.

"May I help you?"I promped them. Without answering me, Maija and Zoey grabbed my arms (which made me drop my book), and Jake grabbed my feet.

They carried me out of my room, I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest the best I could with Maija and Zoey holding me by my armpits.

"You're evil." I muttered.

"Thank you Twin," Maija said in a fake graditude voice.

"Yeah yeah," I mumbled to myself.

When we got outside, I tryed to see what they were talking about (which I still didn't know what the heck it was), but Jake was in the way.

Finally they stopped. Jake droped my feet and the girls pushed my shoulders up so I was standing.

"You are all devil spawns."

"We know." They said, it was creepy how they all said it at the same time.

"Well that's not how I imagined you bringing her down here, but I guess it works."  
I looked around Jake's head and saw my dad standing next to a...motercycle?

"Daddy, why is there a motercycle in the drive way?" I asked him.

"My friend from work is on vacation and he asked me to look after it for him. Now,  
wanna take a spin?" He patted the seat while holding a helmet out to me.

"Yeah!" I ran to him and grabbed the helmet from him. Daddy lifted me up and sat me down on the bike.

"Now, you three sit tight, I'm going to go tell Mum that we're going to take a ride ok?"

"Ok!" We chirped.

Once he was inside my friends surrounded me, "This is so kewl!" Zoey said.

"Yeah! I wonder what this does..." Jake pulled the handle down and the engine roared.  
"Whoa..."

"What does this do...?" I pushed down on the foot thing.

Bad. Idea.

The bike learched forward. I grabbed the handlebars and watched as the parked car across the road got closer.

**hehe(: well you wanted to know...next chapter soon!**

**o sorry bout it taking so long, i had a English essay i had to do and mum wouldn't let me on until i got it done.  
**


	15. Luke?

**- Again with the Harry Potter, maybe I shouldn't let Erin watch them if that's what it does...**  
**Wise Girl yes, oh so talented...eh not so much. Well yeah it is probably anything you could've come up with on your test. Your my daughter, of course you did good!**  
**"Not to toot my own horn" ;)**

**-ixdookiie- She is(: that was just a really random thing I thought of...I've never heard of The Clique, I'll have to look it up sometime!**

**-PyroTy100-Now you know a bit MORE about her 'history' in the Hospital ;) Who don't have a soft side for little kids? I know I do... hehe thanks, i had it going a different way, then I remembered the time my dad had a motercycle in the drive way at our house and well...haha lets just say Alex's accident is a true story ;)**

**-DaughterOfAthena- Sorry to keep you waiting for chapters! I kinda wish all my reviewers that dont have accounts would get one so I can thank them properly, but I don't mine enoymous reviews.**  
**anyway, Thank you so much! even if one of those chapters was just a filler for the one before it cause the stupid author forgot to put it with that chapter? OMIGODS THANK YOU!**

**-Percabeth lover 360-Your welcome! (even if i forgot which song was yours...lol)**

**-Grey-eyed-owl-How did you like it? cause you know _*HINT HINT*_ I can't pass over puppy dog eyes**

**-lalala445-AGAIN YOU KNOW TOO MUCH!**

**-DancingQueen411-No! I like questions! If you're ever curious just ask! Dylan is DEFFINITLY going to have a HUGE, GIANT, HUMONGUS part in the story. Just wait ;)**

**-1261aLisSa94- haha I don't really like the Packers a whole lot either I just hate Steelers(: I loved her hair too(: really? I thought the songs were a little...idk kid-ish i guess but it makes sense since she was a kid huh? lol idk im just paranoid i guess haha sorry to disappoint you but Jalex...hehe nvm(:**  
**haha you like that? yeah i think Annabeth being prego ties in with the stuff I have planed ;) ikr? jets are awesome!**  
**And ikr? i hate english...**

**-athenarox-haha, yup there are many boring towns and i think mine wins the prize x)**

**-daughterofHades202-idk if you read that chapter yet, but yes it does (:**

**-Sethluver16-lol as much as i hate twilight, that was funny**

**-Hanna Burkhardt- I wasnt having writers block, i just had to finish my english essay before i could get on. and good guess, something like that's going to happen.**

**wow that was long...maybe I wont wait so long to update next time...**

**Chapter 15- Luke?**

As the doctor rolled me out of the ER (Emergency Room), I saw Dylan paseing around the waiting room.

"Dylan," I called, his intense green eyes turned on me.

"Alex! Well what did she do?" He asked the doctor

"Well let's see here," He picked up the clip-bored, "Broke her Fiba in two spots,  
sprained her ankle, and the impact caused a break in a few of her fingers so we put both limbs in a cast. The hand cast can come off in a few weeks. The leg cast however, may take several months."

Dylan looked at me at me with a completely shocked expression, "You did all that from falling off your skate-bored?"

I shrugged, "I'm talented."

He shook his head at me, "Are you hungry? What to grab something to eat before I take you to your house?"

Oh. My. Gods. Was he asking me on a date? No. No he felt sorry for me. That's it,so he's treating me to lunch...Gods I hope its more then just sympathy.

"Sure, I'm starving."

He smiled an amazing smile at me, it made it feel like my heart was melting,  
"Perfect! Let's go."

"Hang on," The lady at the desk waved me over, "Sign your name here for use of the wheelchair." I did as she told me, she smiled at me. "Alright you're free to go."

"Alright," Dylan said pushing me out of the hospital doors, "Where do you want to go?"

Ok, I have to pick somewhere. It can't be a fast food place or he'll think I'm a pig, and it can't be a stuck up restaurant or he'll think I'M stuck up...UGH!  
I never knew this would be so hard!

"I'm good with anything." Stupid stupid stupid!

His smile widened, "You look like you need more meat on your bones as my mum would say when she saw girls like you," Girls like me? "We're going to the Chicken Barn."

I felt revived that worked. Why was I even getting so wiped up over such a simple decision?

Ugh, I confuse myself sometimes.

Dylan helped me into his car and folded my wheelchair into the back seats.

I love the Chicken Barn, I knew everyone there and the Manager always slips me a few extra drumsticks because, just like Dylan, he thinks I need more meat on my bones.

I wasn't that skinny...but whatever. All while we were eating, Dylan told me more about his childhood.

His mum use to be a model/fashion designer (she modeled her own cloths how kewl is that?), and he moved around a lot because of it. Which I thought was pretty kewl, I mean getting to see the world, while I was trapped in this small stuffy town. That's what I loved about being able to get out on tour, I could see the US and get a break from my hometown.

But of course, I had to come back every now and then or my mum would kill me.

His dad had left a few months after he was born and had just recently come back into his life. I felt happy for him, I don't know what I would've done without my father when I was younger. Well, I would have less injuries but, never mind.

I looked at the clock on my phone, "Well it's getting kinda late, and my mum will be wondering where I am." I said.

"Alright, but can I ask you something?"

"Um...sure."

"I did this to you," He raised a hand to my protests, "No matter what you say, I'll think I was responsible for you getting hurt so badly. So I wanted to ask if you wouldn't mind me being your butler. To make up for it."

"You want to be my butler..." I repeated.

"Well call it what you want, but point is I want to help you get better. And if that means taking care of you until you are, then so be it. My mum always taught me to be a gentlemen, and she'd make me do this even if I didn't want to." Dylan said while folding up the wheelchair back into the backseat. "But I want to." he added as an after thought.

I tried to hide my blush (which probably didn't work to well). I mean here he was,  
babbling on about how he wanted to take care of me.

Then again, he also said his mum would make him do it anyway. Man I hate sympathy.

"Ok Dylan," I cut him off from talking anymore, "You can take care of me."

He gave me that smile again and started the car (I can't get over how kewl that is).

"Alright, I'm going to need directions." Dylan told me, "Cause unlike the creepers in the world, I don't know your address."

I laughed and directed him to my house.  
When we got there, he rolled me in the door (I knew were mum kept the spare key),  
and was immediately meet with worried faces.

"Alex! There you are!" Mum ran to me and hugged me, well as best as she could with me in a wheelchair, "What did you do?"

"Long story mum, but its great to see you again!" I hugged her back.

Mum pulled back and lovingly brushed hair from my face, "It's great to see you again too hunny."

"Hey darling, how's daddies little girl?" Dad hugged me.

"Dad! I've been great! Hows my new sibling?"

"Little Joey, I'll get him now." Dad walked upstairs. That's when my friends surrounded me.

"Oh my gods, you completely scared us Mum!"

"No kidding."

"Geesh Twin, you're starting to remind me of Bella from Twilight."

"Nice Al, can I sign your cast?"

"Who's the cutie?"

"GUYS!" I pushed them away, "Long story short, I fell off my skate-bored and Dylan took me to the hospital."

They all shifted their attention from me to Dylan. I watched in amusement as my friend bombarded him with questions.

Maija nearly scared the Hakes out of me.

"Did you call Anna?" she asked.

"Gods, no I completely forgot."

"I knew you probably did, so I called her."

"What did you say?"

"That you got hurt, she said she was on her way. I heard a huge 'clank' before her car's engine so I think she was at the gym again."

I chuckled softly as the image of Anna dropping one of her huge weights and bolting from the gym played through my head.

"Guys, I think you've tortured Dylan enough." Twinny said.

"Fine.." they complained and reluctantly backed away from him.

The doorbell rang and Mum answered it. Anna was standing there, in shorts and her leather jacket over her tank top. Yup she was definitely at the gym.

"Alex are you o-"

Mum pulled out her dagger and put it to her throat.

"Mum!"

"Stay back kids! She's an Empousai!"

"A what? How? No, she's Anna!"

"Girls, I know you just learned about who you are, but this is an Empousai. They're demons who feed off male blood."

I saw Jake and Dylan grab their throats.

"Anna?"

She sighed, "Your mother's right Alex, I'm part Empousai." Mum started to cut her throat.

"Wait!" I screamed.

She stopped, "What Alex?"

"You said_ part _Empousai?"

"Yes part, my mother was an Empousai." She looked at mum, "She told me about you Annabeth."

Mum's face went from a snarl to completely shocked. "What?"

"Mum let her go, let her tell us." I begged. Mum hesitated before removing her weapon from my manager's neck, but she kept it pointed at her as Anna walked in.

"I was born during the Titan war, and well obviously my mother was on the Titan's side. My father was a demigod, also on the Titan's side."

"Who was your dad?" I asked.

She pause and took a quick look at my mother. "Luke Castellan."


	16. d:

**Sorry it took so long! But for some reason FF wouldn't let me upload! :O **

**BUT! DancingQueen told me how to fix it! So everyone now, THANK YOU! You're awesome, thanks!**

**So did y'all like my little twist? ahaha my friend Annabeth (yes, that's who the Anna in the story is based off of) and I came up with it. We come up with most of our ideas at school while our friends stair at us like we're weirdos (cause we are)**

**I was getting to a point...o yeah! So, did you like the twist?**

**Also, you should look and little Annie's story! Fantasyfan135, look her up!**

**Also, an awesome writer: Grey-eyed-owl. Go check out the poems on her profile! And her stories!**

**Now here's the point I normally do review response, but they were pretty much all the same, and kinda inappropriate. So I'm just going to skip to the story, cause it'll answer for me.**

**BUT**

**I do need to respond to this one:**

**Amelia Letter (FORMALLY KNOWN AS DaughterOfAthena)- I'm so happy you got an account! And I have recently found out that I am psychic! I guess the gods gifted me with a special ability just like Alex(: Hahaa, thanks! I really thought it'd be a good twist(:**

**oh, and Ty, you have no idea who Dylan's godly parent is. ;)**

**Aw crap I gave it away. hehe o well(:**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter 16- :P**

**Yeah I couldn't think of a name...

* * *

**

I felt a ping of sadness and pain at the sound of that name. It's not like I really knew this Luke guy, only from the tiny bit mum told me, but I was thinking about...him.

_Lukas_

_'No.'_ I commanded myself, _'You will not think about him.'_

As I tried to block the pain in my heart, I listened to what Anna was saying.

"My mother told me later, after my father's death, that I wasn't meant to be born. That I was a mistake. A mutant. That she...er...maybe I should tell you that part without the kids in the room." Anna started.

Mum looked at us, then back at Anna. "Ok, just tell us what you can for now."

Anna nodded, "Well, like I said, she told me I wasn't suppose to be born. When my father died when I was 2, she didn't want any reminder of him. But at least she was nice enough, which for a demon is surprising, to put me in the system.

"My new parents adopted me, completely unaware of who or what I was. They were music teachers, so when I grew up I wanted to pursue a career in music and not let my 'mutation' prevent me from doing what I loved." She sat back and looked at me. "Now I'm glad I did."

I smiled at her. "Are you still going to be my manager?"

"Well its not like the company knows what I am, but if your parents don't want me too, the Studio will reassign me."

"I want you as my manager," Maija squeezed my hand, "Sorry, _our_ manager."

"Thank you girls."

"Wait," Mum cut in, "How do we know you just won't attack Alex now that she knows what you are?"

"I would never hurt Alex," Anna said calmly, "Did you know that not one monster attacked Alex since I've become her manager? It's a respect thing monsters have for each other, for lack of a better explaination. If there's a monster in the general area of wherever we were, and they sensed my aurora, they would leave me to my 'kill' " She used air quotes on the word kill.

"Whoa, I never knew monsters were like that." Dad said. I just noticed he was standing behind mum holding, I'm guessing, my little brother.

Anna shrugged, "Takes one to know one."

Dad chuckled, "Alex, meet your little brother, Joey." He walked over to me and, carefully, gave me my little brother.

"He's so cute." Maija commented.

She was right, he was. Joey was like my opposite starting with the fact he was Y-chromosome and I was X-chromosome. (He was a dude and I was a chick). Joey had blond hair, and green eyes. If he wasn't so adorable, I wouldn't think we were related.

I smiled up at mum, she smiled back at me.

"I've always wanted a brother." I commented.

"Well, I'm glad."

"But, you know, a sister's always great."

"Well, you might just get one."

I scrunched up my nose, "Gross mum."

She shrugged, "You brought it up."

"Can I hold him?"

I gave Joey to Maija (carefully) and yawned.

"Tired?" Dylan whispered into my ear. I shivered at the feel of his breath on my skin.

"Yeah," I said, slightly entranced. I shook my head to clear it. "Mum, I'm going to go to sleep kay?"

"How are you going to get upstairs?" Dad asked.

I mentally smacked myself for not realizing that little problem earlier.

"No worries Mr. Jackson," Dylan said.

Ok, so I can honestly say he completely surprised me when he picked me up bridal style and carried me up the stairs. I heard Maija and Zoey giggling as Dylan walked up the stairs.

I clung to his neck. It's not like I was scared he was going to drop me, no I could feel his muscles rippling under his shirt as he carried me, I was scared of hurting myself farther. I know it's something really stupid to be scared of, but every time I've hurt myself in the past, I've always been scared of hurting myself farther and not healing at all.

Stupid, I know.

"Which one is yours?" Dylan asked me. I pointed to the one to the left of the bathroom and opened the door for him since, you know, he was carrying me. "Nice room." He commented.

"Thanks," I looked around my room, it was still the same as I left it.

My bed still wasn't made.

Dylan set me down on my bed. "Do you need help with anything?"

"Um...unless you want to help me change into my pajamas." I joked.

He blushed, he was really cute when he blushed, "OK, I'll just leave you to...that. Can I pick you up tomorrow?"

"For what? Tomorrow's Saturday."

"Well, my band has practice tomorrow and I figured you'd rather not be stuck in your room all day. B-but if you don't want to you don't have to."

"You have a band?"

Dylan sat next to me on my bed, "Yeah, but I don't want you to think I want you to check us out to get us a contract or anything."

"I'd love to hear your band Dylan."

He smiled at me, "Thanks Alex! We only have one song though. Obviously I can't write songs like you can."

I laughed, "That's ok, maybe we can write a song together. Your band can preform it with us, it'll get Maija out of drum duty."

He chuckled, "That sounds awesome Alex, thanks."

I shrugged, "No prob."

"So I'll see you tomorrow, I'll pick you up at about 10 kay?"

I opened my mouth to agree with him, when he kissed me on the cheek and ran out of my room.

* * *

**SO! Yeah just kinda a filler chapter...but a good filler chapter right?**

**I hope so.**

**Well as you saw or not, this story has 205 reviews! (give or take a few) And I wanna do something for my 200th reviewer. You're probably wondering who that was.**

**It was Percabeth forever 98.**

**Now, I'm kinda new at the 'rewarding' thing but here's what I came up with.**

**-_Add you as a character (or one of your OCs)_**

**I was thinking for this one, it can either be a minor or I can make it something a little more major. Or even a monster. Idk, depends on her.**

_**-Add one of your Ideas**_

**Now for this one, I'd have to be a little critical, cause your idea has to fit into the story.**

**MEANING: You can't completely change the plot of the story.**

**BUT I'm very good at maneuvering around complications**

**MEANING: I can probably add anything you come up with to ASB.**

**-_Anything You want!_**

**If you can think of anything else you would want! Even if its just a cookie(: Cause its late and I can't really think right now.**

**Oh!**

**And I wish for a song for Dylan's band to play! I'm only picking one...FOR NOW!**

**Idk what I'll do with his band in the future, but you know(:  
**

**And, wow lots of buts in this, anyway, the first person to make a list of all the songs Alex has preformed and submit it will get one of the above as well!**

**Good luck! Review!**

**Ok, last thing I promise, I put pics of roughly what I think Alex, Anna, Maija, and Joey look like. (I think I got all of them) Go check them out if you were ever curious.**

Arty


	17. Dylans band

**1261aLisSa94 - hehe Lukas will come in due time my friend. And nope! It's not Apollo! But *HINT HINT* a Son of Apollo is coming ;)**

** BlueCottonCandy839 - Well, I certainly wrote more here ;) **

** Hekate17 - Thank you so much! PM me about that ;)**

** AlphaOmega Productions - Yes, I am alive. haha. Yes, it does bring up lots of questions (:  
**

** A.R2914 - Yes I do, PM me. OK, since you want to know so bad, I'll give it to you, at the end is what Anna couldn't say with the kids in the room.**

* * *

When I woke up, it was about 9:30. Dylan was going to be here in half an hour.

I touched my cheek where he kissed me last night and smiled. I tried to stand up, but just fell back on my bed.

Stupid cast.

I picked up my cellphone and called Mum.

"Hello?" her voice came from the other line.

"Hey mum, can you help me wrap my cast so I can take a shower?"

"Oh, Alex. Of course, I'll be right up."

"Thanks mum."

I hung up. I heard her footsteps coming up the stairs shortly after. There was two quick knocks on my door before she walked in.

"So, we need to wrap it up in a plastic bag and tape it up to keep any water from getting in." Mum told me, I already knew that, since it's happened a lot in the past, but I guess she just likes explaining things. Daughters of Athena. She held up a trash bag and a roll of duck-tape.

I cringed, "That's going to hurt to take off."

Mum smiled at me, "Don't worry about it,"

She walked to me and puffed out the bag. I slipped my leg into it and held it above the end of the cast as she taped it down. Then she did my hand cast with a smaller bag.

"There you go," mum helped me up, "I trust you can do the rest?"

I rolled my eyes at her, "Yes mother, I know how to take a shower."

"Alright, your friend will be here in 25 minutes, make it quick."

How did she know about that? Eh, I more important things to worry about then how my mum knew I was going out today.I gathered the cloths I was going to wear, a pair of dark jean shorts (couldn't wear pants 'cause of the cast), one of my favorite graphic t shirts, and a towel. **(LINK ON PROFILE)**

It took me a while to take my shower, having never tried to shower with a giant cast on my leg ALONG with one on my left hand, but I managed to get out with less then 10 minutes to spare. I got dressed, then put on my bracelets and necklace. Right now I was trying to brushing my hair, which is kinda hard to do with only my right hand, when someone knocked on my door.

"Come in." I called, giving up on brushing my hair.

Dylan walked into my room dressed in painter jeans (you know, jeans that look like they belong at a construction site), a blue, black, and white polo shirt, and his black had a pair of sunglasses on top of his head. They really stood out against his white hair. I just now noticed that he wore a black watch and a necklace that was made of black beads with a gold sword on the end. **(LINK ON PROFILE)** "Hey rock star. Do you need help?"

"I've got it." I said stubbornly. Even though I knew I couldn't do it.

He chuckled at me, "No, you don't." He took my brush from me, "It'll take less time for me to do it anyway."

He started brushing my hair, I was surprised how gentle he was.

"I have a little sister," he said like he read my mind, "She still needs help doing this, so my mum makes me do it. She told me it'll prepare me for when I have a daughter. Or a girlfriend."

I felt myself blush with the last word, but quickly covered it.

When he finished, he took the ponytail from my nightstand and put my hair up.

"My sister likes her hair up too," Dylan said, "But I think it looks better down, same with you, you look beautiful with it down."

Guess what was back? Yup, my blush.

"There," he held out a hand, I took it. "Now let's go, um..." Dylan blushed, then gulped, "I'll have to carry you down the s-stairs again."

Gods this boy knows how to make me red in the face, and not the mad way.

When Dylan had gotten me to my wheelchair, I said a quick good-bye to Mum and Dad, and Joey of course, before Dylan helped me into his car. "Alex!" Mum ran to the car

"Yeah mum?"

She handed me a jacket, "Don't forget your jacket."

I smiled at the gray jacket in my lap, "Thanks mum!" I called as Dylan pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

"So, this one song of yours," I said, "What's it about?"

He smiled, "You'll just have to wait to find out won't you?"

I groaned, "Dylan!"

"No."

I pouted and gave him my best puppy dog face, "Pwetty pwease?"

He glanced at me, then to the road, then me, and back to the road. He looked like he was having a mini battle in his head.

"Fine! Just stop with the face! It's called '_California Love_' happy now?"

"Very. Nice title by the way."

"Thanks, we're here." Dylan pulled into a driveway, "We practice in my garage."

I got into my wheelchair and Dylan punched a code into a number pad on the side of the garage, the doors lifted.

"Finally, dude it took you like, forever to get here." A guy with a guitar slung over his shoulder said. He had dark brown hair, which by the way was really greasy, and brown eyes to match.

"Yeah, we almost started without you man." A guy said from behind a drum set (it also had a keyboard next to it). He had blond hair, thankfully it was actually clean, and bright blue eyes. I thought they were really pretty, in a brotherly way, of course.

"Who's the chick?" The guitarist asked.

"Why did you bring a girl to our practice? And a girl in a wheelchair at that." The drummer said.

I opened my mouth to call them out, telling then exactly who I was, but Dylan spoke before I could.

"She's going to help us write another song."

"We don't need a chick's help to write a song, however, if she wants to wait until we're done...my parents are out of town." He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

It made me sick to my stomach. And quite frankly, he's lucky I was in a wheelchair.

"She's got a boyfriend dude." Dylan said.

What in Hades' name was he talking about? I'm single.

"Who?"

Dylan paused briefly before answering, "Me."

...

Huh?

"Oh, sorry man. And uh...sorry to you too." He shifted awkwardly from foot to foot. "So...um..."

"Let's play our song for Alex, so she can help us write another one."

"We don't need _her_ help to write a song!"

"Hey, I happen to have written 2 records that went double platinum, and one in the making thank you very much."

The drummer jumped out from behind his drum set, "Of course! Why didn't I see it before! You're Alex Jackson!"

I nodded, I liked this guy, he was nice unlike the guitarist. Who was staring at me with wide eyes.

"My name's Jon, if you ever need a drummer, I'm your man! I mean, Maija's always playing them, It'd be nice to give her a break once and a while right?"

I smiled, he was so eager, it was cute. "I'll think about it." If he was good, like I hoped he was, I would have no problem getting Anna to agree to let him tag along.

"You know, my brother James really likes Maija."

I didn't know James had a brother. But Jon looked very much like James.

"Well, my mum kept us separated for a long time, but after I got kicked out of my boarding school, she had no choice but to unite us again. It's great to be with my twin brother again."

Did I say that out loud? I'll have to work on that.

"Twin brother?"

Jon nodded.

Wow, I never knew that.

"Where is James anyway?"

"Inside, I should get him, he plays key-bored." Jon disappeared into Dylan's house. Returning not a minute later with James. Who was dressed in a simple gray American flag shirt (Old Navy probably) and a Navy jacket. He had on his black Chucks, that were covered by his jeans. They had lots of patches in them from when he ripped them up skateboarding with Twinny, Jake, and I.

"James, this is Dylan's girlfriend, Alex Jackson." Jon introduced us.

"I know who she is bro, the 'Dylan's girlfriend' part is new however."

You have no idea how _new_ it is bud.

"Well," Dylan clasped his hands together, "Let's get the equipment ready."

James keeled next to me, "What about Jake?" he whispered.

"Dylan's not really my boyfriend James, he just said that to get the guitarist dude to stop hitting on me."

"That's Wil, just ignore him, that's what I do."

I laughed softly, "Thanks for the advice James."

He winked at me before going and helping Dylan and Wil set up the equipment.

"Alright, we're ready Alex." Dylan said. He walked forward to the microphone with his guitar.

"I didn't know you sung."

"You never asked."

"Touche."

He smiled at me, "Alright boys. A 1, a 2, a 1 2 3 4!"

_California love..._

The band joined in. There was a little riff of drums and...trumpet? Oh, James was using a synthesizer.

_California...knows how to party._  
_California...knows how to party._  
_In the citaaay of L.A._  
_In the citaaay of good ol' Watts._  
_In the citaaay, the city of Compton._  
_We keep it rockin, We keep it rockin._

I was surprised on how well Dylan controlled his voice to stay at the level it was. Wil walked up to his mic and started singing. Ok, not really singing, more rapping.

**Now let me welcome everybody to the wild, wild west.**  
**A state that's untouchable like Elliot Ness.**  
**The track hits ya eardrum like a slug to ya chest.**

His voice was really low, lower then it was when he was talking anyway.

**Pack a vest for your Jimmy in the city of sex.**  
**We in that sunshine state with a bomb ass hemp beat.**  
**The state where ya never find a dance floor empty.**

WHOA! Ok, yeah, they need help with their lyrics big time. Less...inappropriateness.

**And pimps be on a mission for them greens**  
**Lean mean money-makin-machinces servin fiends **  
**I been in the game for ten years makin rap tunes**

Since he's like, 16/17, I doubt that.

**Ever since honys was wearin sassoon.**  
**Now it's '95 and they clock me and watch me **  
**Diamonds shinin lookin like I robbed Liberace.**

What's wrong with him? It's not 1995.

**It's all good, from Diego to the Bay  
Your city is tha bomb if your city makin pay.**  
**Throw up a finger if ya feel the same way.**  
**Wil puttin it down for Californ-i-a**

Note to self: DON'T LET WIL THINK OF LYRICS. Dylan started singing again.

_California (California)...knows how to party (knows how to party)_  
_California (West coast)...knows how to party (Yes they do)_  
**(Thats right)**_ In the citaaay of L.A.(city orlean)_  
_In the citaaay of good ol' Watts.(good ol' watts ya)_  
_In the citaaay, the city of Compton. (city of compton)_  
_We keep it rockin, (we keep it rockin)_  
_We keep it rockin. (yeah)_

_(now let me show you come on) Shake it, shake it baby _  
_Shake it, shake it (shake it baby)_  
_Shake it, shake it momma Shake it Cali (shake it Cali)_

_Shake it, shake it baby _  
_Shake it, shake it momma _  
_Shake it Cali_

Seriously? That's the only part he has? I liked James in the background echoing him though. Wil jumped in again.

**Out on bail fresh outta jail,**  
**California dreamin **  
**Soon as I stepped on the scene, **  
**I'm hearin hoochies screamin**

Ugh

**Fiendin for money and alcohol**  
** The life of a west side playa **  
**Where cowards die and its all ball**

**Only in Cali where we riot not really to live and die In **  
**L.A. we wearin Chucks not Ballies**

Well, at least he had good sense in shoes.

**Dressed in Locs and khaki suits and ride is what we do **  
**Flossin but have caution we collide with other crews.**  
**Famous cause we program world wide.**  
**Let'em recognize from Long Beach to Rose Grands.**  
**Bumpin and grindin like a slow jam, it's west side.**

UGH!

**So you know the row won't bow down to no man**  
**Say what you say But give me that bomb beat from **  
**Wil Let me serenade the streets of L.A.**

He couldn't serenade a sleep drugged sloth

**From Oakland to Sacktown **  
**The Bay Area and back down **  
**Cali is where they put mack down **  
**Give me love**

Finally, Dylan came in with his increasingly boring part.

_California (California)...knows how to party. (really knows how, really knows how)_  
_California...knows how to party. (Come on baby)_  
_In the citaaay of L.A. (L.A.)_  
_In the citaaay of good ol' Watts._  
_(That's right) In the citaaay, the city of Compton._  
_We keep it rockin, We keep it rockin._

_Shake it, shake it baby_  
_Shake it, shake it (shake it baby)_  
_Shake it, shake it momma _  
_Shake it Cali (shake it Cali)_

_Shake it, shake it baby_  
_ Shake it, shake it momma _  
_Shake it Cali_

Wil started making random comments about California as the song ended with Dylan repeating the line "California love" in the background.

"What did you think?" Dylan asked

"Um...uh...wow um..."

"She's speechless!" Wil exclaimed happily, "It must have rocked! I told you guys my lyrics were great!"

I snapped back to reality when he said that, because I kinda blew my top, "Great? Great? Psh, I wouldn't even say they were 'eh, ok'! They are inappropriate, gross, and-lets face it, no one likes rap! I mean, you can't spell crap without rap! You can't sing, and Dylan hardly does! The beat was good though."

Well, I had to add a positive didn't I?

Wil stared at me with wide eyes, James was giving me an approving smile, Jon was beaming (maybe cause I praised his playing?), and Dylan gave me a appreciative grin.

"Wha-what did you say?" Wil asked.

"No, she's right." Dylan said, "You're lyrics were disgusting Wil, and, yes, no one likes rap anymore."

James and Jon gave nods of agreement.

"I can't believe it, you guys are really listening to a girl for advice on music?"

"Ehm, I'm right here."

"She knows what she's talking about Wil," Jon said, "We trust her opinion more then we do yours."

"Oh and Wil, your playing sucks." James added, "You can't play guitar, or sing."

Wil scoffed, "You'll be sorry you kicked me out."

He stormed off.

...

"Is it just me, or did he seem gay just now?"

The boys doubled over in laughter.

Wiping a tear from his eye, Dylan walked to me and pushed me into the garage. "Come on, you promised you'd help us write a descent song."

"That I did, that I did." I pulled my laptop out, "So let's get started. First, what do you want it to be about?"

"Not a love song." Jon said.

"Ok, we have what it won't be, but what about what it will be?"

"How about...following your gut feeling?" Dylan suggested.

"There's a word for that..." I racked my brain, come on Grandma, help me out here. "Intuition! That's what it is."

Thanks Grandma.

"Yeah, intuition."

"Lets start with the music, sometimes I find it easier to match lyrics with sound, apposed to the other way around."

(hehe, no try rhyme)

James, Jon, and Dylan all had really good ideas for rhythm and beats, it was really easy to create a fun tune that would work perfectly for our idea.

"That was fast," James commented.

"Time passes fast when you're having fun!" Jon exclaimed.

"So, lyrics now?" Dylan asked.

"Yes, so, I think it should have a guitar part before the singing actually starts..."

* * *

"Alright, you want to play it though? Everyone know their parts?" I asked

"Yup!"

"Yes ma'am."

"I do."

"Great, Dylan will you hand me the mic?"

"Sure babe," Wow he was really selling this boyfriend/girlfriend thing, he handed me the microphone from the stand.

"Alright, 1, 2, 1 2 3 4." I hit record on my laptop and Dylan played the little guitar part before I started singing.

_I feel like I'm walking in the sky._  
_**Woah, Woah**  
Yesterday tears were in my eyes  
**Woah, Woah**_

James and Jon nailed the echo on Woah. Dylan took over.

**Was a bad day  
Yeah, I've been there before  
But, I keep my head up  
So, I don't have those anymore  
I made a choice to the best that I could be  
I could ever be Gotta stay positive,  
Ignore the negativity.**

James did a good job singing the last line with Dylan.

_Gonna follow my intuition  
Tell myself to listen  
Everything's gonna be okay  
It's gonna be a good day  
**Oh, oh, oh, uh, oh, oh ohhh**  
**Uh, oh, ohhh**_

Dylan sung the ohs with me, it sounded really good. He got high enough to match me perfectly.

_It's gonna be a good day  
Follow my intuition  
It's gonna be a good day._

I let James have a little solo on the key bored before continuing_  
_

_I gotta go with what feels right_  
**_ Woah, Woah_**  
_ Don't always need a reason why_  
**_ Woah, Woah_**

**What's the problem?**  
** Compared to the weight of the world**  
** Quit tryin' to please every man, woman, boy and girl**  
** Better pick up the pace**  
** There ain't no time to waste**  
** Tomorrows never promised**  
** So I started livin' for today**

I loved the sound of James singing with Dylan.

_Gonna follow my intuition_  
_ Tell myself to listen_  
_ Everything's gonna be okay_  
_ It's gonna be a good day_  
**_ Oh, oh, oh, uh, oh, oh, ohhh_**

**_Uh, oh, ohhh_**  
_ It's gonna be a good day_  
_ Follow my intuition_  
_ It's gonna be a good day_

The beat slowed down, and we started the softer part of the song. Even if it was only like, 20 seconds long, I liked it.

_All I know is that I just gotta let go_  
_ Gelic come back, it's always easy to know_  
_ Sometimes it just gets so confusing_  
_ Feel like I don't know what I'm doing_

**But, I trust in my heart**  
** And in the end**  
** It turns out that we are better than anything**  
** See what's meant to be is gonna happen**  
** You know it's gonna be a good day**

Dylan could really sing, I purposely put this part in to show that off.

_Gonna follow my intuition_  
**I said it's gonna be a good day**  
_Everything's gonna be okay_

**_Its gonna be a good day_**  
**_ Oh, oh, oh, uh, oh, oh, ohhh_**  
**_ Uh, oh, ohhh_**  
_ It's gonna be a good day_

_Follow my intuition_  
**_It's gonna be a good day_**  
**_ Oh, oh, oh, uh, oh, oh, ohhh_**  
**_ Uh, oh, ohhh_**  
**_ It's gonna be a good day_**  
_Follow my intuition_

James ended us with the key bored.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Jon threw this sticks up.

"Man, its so much better then what Wil came up with." James agreed

"Why did you even let him write?" I asked.

Dylan sighed, "His dad got us all our gigs, got us our instruments, which by the way, we'll probably loose after what happened."

"Hm...follow me boys." I did my best to roll myself to Dylan's car with my left hand in a cast.

"Where are you going Al?" I heard Dylan ask behind me.

"Come on! We're going to the mall!" I glanced back at them, they were sharing looks. "If you want to be in _my_ band you have to have the best instruments! Now come on!"

I pulled out my phone. Dylan, James, and Jon all talked excitingly as Dylan drove to the mall.

"Maija, are you awake?"

"Well Twin, if I was asleep would I be answering my phone?"

"I don't know, you talk in your sleep." The guys laughed.

"Who's laughing in the background? Are you with Zoey? Am I on speaker again? You know I hate it when you do that."

"Sorry Twinny, but no it's not Zoey."

"Hey Maija!" Dyan said.

"WASSUP FELLOW DRUMMER!" Jon practically yelled into my ear.

"Hi Maija." James was the opposite of his brother, I had to strain myself to hear him.

"Hey Dylan, Jon, who was the last person? I didn't really hear him."

"That was James, he said hi."

She paused before answering, "H-hi James."

"So Maija, I (4,000th word!) need your help."

"With what Twin?"

"Met us at the mall, Leo's store."

"Alright, but who's 'us'?"

I sighed, "Come on Twinny, Dylan, Jon, James and I."

"O-oh, ok, I'll be there in 10 minutes."

"Great, bring Anna ok? And Twinny?"

"OK, and yeah?"

"Work on your s-s-studder."

I hung up.

Dylan chuckled, "That was mean."

"Who ever said I was nice?"

"We're here." Dylan pulled into a handicap parking spot and got out.

"What do you think you're doing son?" I looked out the window, there was a Policeman standing in front of Dylan, "This parking space is for the handicap."

"Well if you'll excuse me sir, I have to help my girlfriend." Dylan stepped around the cop and took my wheelchair out of the trunk and helped me into it.

"Oh, Ma'am, I'm sorry. I was specifically told to keep people from parking in the handicap if they weren't-"

"Its ok," I interrupted him.

"Alex!" I looked over, Maija walked over to us dressed like she just got out of bed. She was wearing denim shorts, a gray tank top, a red cardigan, and a white necklace in the shape of a star. Why did it look like she just got out of bed? Her hair was pulled into a very messy pony, and one of the straps of her tank top was falling down her shoulder. **(LINK ON MY PROFILE!)**

"Hey Maija. Nice outfit."

She ignored my comment, "What's going on?"

"Just a misunderstanding, it's ok."

"Oh good, cause you know the record company would have your head if you got in trouble."

I rolled my eyes at her, "Yeah yeah, where's Anna?"

"Right here," She walked up behind Twinny, "So, shall we go in?" A big guy, with a mean face, walked up behind Anna. **(LINK ON PROFILE)**

"Ladies." He nodded to the two of us.

"Um...hi..." we said nervously.

"Alex, Maija, meet your new bodyguard, Ken."

Before I could stop myself I blurted, "Like the doll?" I quickly covered my mouth.

Surprisingly he laughed, "I get that a lot Miss."

"Come one Twin, lets go, I called Leo on the way here. He's got exactly what we need." Maija pushed me into the mall.

* * *

Annabeth

_After Dylan carried Alex upstairs, I pulled Anna into the kitchen while the kids ogled over Joey._

_"Now, tell us everything else." I told her, making my voice lower to prevent Alex's friends from hearing.  
_

_"Well..." She eyed me and Percy, "Ok, my mother told me that she only...slept with my father to take stress off his shoulders. Well, that's the excuse she used to get him to agree. She loved him, but he was to focused on the war to really notice her." Anna shifted nervously from foot to foot._

_"When did she get pregnant? Kelli?" I asked._

_"About two months before the war ended. She never told him."_

_I leaned against the Island as I let that soak in._

_"How old are you Anna?"_

_"In mortal terms, about 19-20. Monsters mature faster then humans though. We look older then we are."_

_"Anything else you can think of to tell me?"_

_Anna looked at the wall as she thought. "My mother is still out there Annabeth," She said finally, "And once she figures out who I've been associating with, she won't be happy."_

_"How would she know?"_

_"Weather she likes it or not, she felt sorry for just giving me away, she checks up on me every couple years. She probably doesn't know I know she does."_

_"Does she know Alex is my daughter?" She shook her head no. "Joey?"_

_Anna looked down._

_ "Yes." she whispered._

* * *

**So!**

**Hope you liked it. **

**Always taking songs, places, nicknames, random comments, pie. **

**My contest is still on! Whoever creates a list of all the songs Alex has sung as of this far gets a reward (list in previous chapter)**

**Review!  
**

**Arty**


	18. Joey?

_Dylan walked into the makeshift throne room and keeled in front of the man sitting on the throne._

_"Rise my son," he did so, "What is the report?"_

_"I asked Alex to be my girlfriend."_

_"What did she say?"_

_Dylan smiled, "She said yes."_

_The man smiled down at his son, "Very good my boy! Now, I want you to get inside her head. Find out what makes her tick, what her weaknesses are, her strengths-and how to use them against her."_

_"Yes father."_

_"Once the time comes, you will crush her. And then my son, you will take Kronos' essence and the great Titan will raise again!"_

_"But father, what about Alex's parents? Won't they just defeat Kronos again? Like they did 15 years ago?"_

_"Ah, but you see, I'll have them too distracted to worry about Kronos."_

_"Distracted how?"_

_"Hades owes me a favor."_

_"You're going to unleash monsters on them? You know that won't distract them for very long."_

_"Oh, I know. But what they're going to do, will my son, it will."_

_Dylan hesitated, "What are they going to do?"_

_The man chuckled lightly, "Let's just say they'll be preoccupied with little Joey."_

_"Father! He's not one yet! You can't hurt him!"_

_"BUT I CAN!" The man boomed. Dylan cowered away from him. "I am the mighty Zelus! God of Jealousy. This plan was 20 years in the making! It shall not fail just because of a baby! You see my son, my sister Nike and I stayed neutral during the war, all the while the gods and goddesses that sided with the Olympians fought against the Titans, we were planing. Along with my other sister and brother, we came up with this plan. One of us would have a child, bathe them in the River Styx, and s/he will take Kronos' essence. The only problem we had, was the son of Poseidon and the daughter of Athena._

_"Once we learned they were to have a child, I set out to have one of my own. Hence you were born my son. I took you and bathed you in the Styx while your mother was sleeping, your mortal spot, do you know where it is?"_

_"No father."_

_"Its-"_

_"Dylan! Time for dinner!" his mother's voice rang._

_"Go, we will continue this later. We don't want your mother to know I'm here."_

_"I thought you wanted her to know."_

_"Ok, we don't want your mother to know what we're talking about, no go, eat."_

_Dylan bowed, "Yes father."  
_


	19. New friends, New songs, New crushes

**.xX - First off, your review made me laugh, it was so simple but it got the point across (dylans evil...). But it would seem that way wouldn't it?**

**1261aLisSa94 - Wil's lyrics did stink! And don't worry, he'll be reappearing soon ;) Ohmigods, you were like, totally rite! You must be physic just like me! :D**

**ohh, I love my reviewers** **(:**

**Chapter 17: New friends, New songs, New crushes **

* * *

Of course once we got their instruments, the boys insisted we get something to eat at the food court. So here I was, at the head of a table (large enough to fit the 6 of them), waiting for them to order food.

I got bored so I looked around, looking for people I knew. At one end of the food court was my friend Prue, yeah weird name but she'll kick your butt if you mention it, with her boyfriend Al.

Prue was a pretty girl with long black hair, and green eyes that sparkled with magic. She was wearing a red blouse under her black lace jacket, and jeans. Al was wearing a black muscle shirt and jeans. They were talking and laughing about Zeus knows what

I looked to a different corner of the court and saw Rosie, ok her name is Rosealina but she likes Rosie better, with her boyfriend Joel. Rosie was just a sweet girl who stayed out of trouble at all costs. In fact this is on of the few times I think I've seen her outside the school garden. She had long brown hair and big green eyes. Joel was really protective of her, they were a cute couple.

But when I looked to the last corner of the Food Court, my heart stopped.

Jake was sitting there, but not with on of his buddies, with a girl. He was holding her hand, laughing, having a great time.

It was like a dagger to the heart.

I had to look away before I started crying. I noticed then that Prue was walking to my table.

"Hey Alex." She greeted cheerfully.

"Hey Prue."

She frowned, "Is something wrong?"

I sighed, "Look behind you."

She turned around, completely confused, but when she turned back to me-she had a look of understanding.

"Oh, I get it." She sat down and took my hand in both of hers, "You liked Jake, everyone could see that."

"What's her name? How long have they been going out? I don't recognize her, when did she get here?" I hammered her with questions.

"Whoa there tiger, ok let's see. Her name is Laura, but people call her Laya. Jake asked her out about a month ago. And she got here...maybe...two months after you left."

I sighed.

"You know Alex, when you left, Jake stopped talking to people. He went into a state of depression. Laya brought him out of it."

_But I wanted to be the one to bring him out of it_, a voice said inside me.

"You wanted to." she said. It wasn't a question.

"How did you know?"

"Just a guess." Something told me that it was more then 'just a guess', but I didn't press her about it.

"I don't know what to do Prue, Dylan asked me to be his girlfriend. I like Jake, I like Dylan. Jake didn't even come to see me after I got hurt. I only talked to him for like 10 minutes during the break for the concert I did for the school."

"What did you say? To Dylan?"

"I haven't answered him yet."

"You should go for it, if Jake really did move on, you need to too. If he's just trying to make you jealous, well make him jealous right back." She winked at me.

"If he was trying to make me jealous, why did he ask her out a month ago?"

Prue shrugged, "Gain her trust, make it look real. I don't know. All I know is that boy liked you way too much to just give you up."

I smiled at her, "Thanks Prue, maybe you're right. I should say yes."

"You should! I mean, every girl has the right to have several boyfriends before she settles down, am I right?" She got this gleam in her eyes.

"You are, but if I remember correctly, you've only dated Al."

She blushed, "Well that's different."

I rolled my eyes, "Sure, sure."

Prue laughed and pushed my shoulder "Shut up Alex." she said good naturally.

I laughed too.

Prue leaned to the left to see over my shoulder, "Well looks like your future boyfriend is on his way over. Maija and her boyfriend, Jon, and a dude I would _not_ want to make mad."

"Maija has a boyfriend?" I turned in my chair to look at them.

"Oh, sorry, _James_."

I giggled. "What are you giggling about Twin?" I just giggled louder. "You are so weird. Hey Prue."

Prue, who was giggling with me, stopped. "Hey Maija."

"Prue?" Anna asked

"Anna?"

"Prue!" Anna enveloped Prue in a hug. "How have you been?"

"Great! How's mum?"

"Oh she's great, wherever she is." They shared a laugh.

"Anna?" I asked.

"Yes Alex?"

"Would you mind telling us what the HECK IS GOING ON?"

Anna hit her forehead, "Of course! Girls, Prue is my sister! Well half sister, we have the mum."

"That makes her a..."

"Yes."

"Oh..."

Prue blinked and whispered something in Anna's ear. "Yes Maija too."

"Oh kewl!" Prue walked to Maija and I and whispered in our ears, "My dad was a son of Hecate, and like Anna said, my mum is an Empousai."

"Prue that's amazing!"

"Well, I'll let y'all eat, plus Al is waiting for me. Later!" She walked over,took Al's hand, and left.

"We got your food!" Dylan said after a long pause. He plopped down next to me and placed some greasy, totally bad for me, glop that was mall food in front of me.

It took all my will power not to shove it all down my throat.

As we ate, everyone was talking about different things. Anna with Ken about something,  
Maija with James, Jon with Dylan. I decided to tell Dylan my answer.

"Dylan?"

"Yeah Alex?" Jon turned and joined whatever Maija and James were talking about.

"You know that question you asked me earlier?"

"Do you know your answer?" his eyes had a shine in them.

I smiled at him, "Yes, my answer is yes."

He smiled that smile, the one that made my heart melt. "You have no idea how happy that sentence just made me."

* * *

I decided to spend that night on our tour bus with Maija.

"Twinny?" she looked up from her book, ugh Daughters of Athena and their books!

"Yeah Twin?"

"Do you think I made the right choice?"

She frowned and scrunched her eyebrows together. Putting her book down, she came and sat next to me. "What do you mean? What happened?"

"Dylan asked me to be his girlfriend," She gasped, "And I said yes."

"No way! But what makes you think you made a bad decision?"

"Well for the last 4 or so years I've been battling with myself to figure out my feelings for Jake, and when I finally do-boom-Dylan comes along and two days later he's my boyfriend. Doesn't that seem a bit...I don't know."

"Well, things happen for a reason sometimes. Ever heard of 'Love at first sight'?"

"Yeah I think so, I think I've seen it too."

"Really? With who?"

"Duh, that day in 5th grade when James came to our school!"

She turned so red. "I'm not in love with James!"

I grinned, "I never said you were."

"Oh shut up Twin."

"I think you should admit you like him and ask him out."

She hesitated and looked at everything but me, occasionally making weird sounds that could've been words.

"Ok, I like him, but you know that already."

"No you don't."

She looked at me like I was crazy, "What do you mean?"

"Something I got from Aunt Aphrodite I think, I can tell when people lie about their feelings, and you're lieing."

"Are you saying I don't like him?"

"No, I'm saying you don't just like him, I think it's more."

"What? That I love him?"

"Yup."

Maija didn't answer me for a while. She just stared down at her hands as she thought

About ten minutes, somewhere around there its not like I have the patience to keep track, she started muttering."I...love...James?" Over and over again. She repeated it Zeus knows how many times before a confident "I love James!" came out.

She turned to me and shook me by the shoulders, "I love James!"

"I heard! Now, ask him out!"

Twinny stopped dead, "Ask him out? Ask him out? I can't do that!"

"And why not?"

"Alex, I'm a daughter of Athena, my mother is an eternal maiden! It's not in my blood to know about love. I may have admitted I love James, but that doesn't mean I'm any good with expressing it."

"Well then," I threw an arm around her shoulders, "I guess you're lucky you got me!"

"Lucky isn't exactly the word I would've used."

I glared at her, "Do you want my help to get you two together or not?"

Maija sighed, "Yes Twin, I want your help."

I beamed, "Now was that so hard?"

"Yes." I gave her a blank stair. **(you know, :|)** "I'm kidding! Gods, don't take things so seriously!"

"Daughters of Athena." I muttered.

"Hey, she's your Grandma."

"She's your Mum."

Thunder rolled. "Sorry." We said together.

"Anyway, it shouldn't be too hard, James really likes you too."

"He does? How do you know?"

"Jon told me."

"What makes you think Jon wasn't just saying that?"

"You know when I said I could tell when people were lieing about their feelings?" Twinny nodded, "I can also tell when people lie about other people's feelings. And Jon wasn't lieing."

"What are you writing?"

Completely caught off guard, I said something real intelligent like "Uh gah?"

Maija reached over and snatched my notebook, "What are you writing?"

"Give that back!" I tried to take it from her, but she stood up and walked to the middle of the room.

Gah! She knew I can't follow her!

"Sing it."

"I'd rather not."

Maija threw me my guitar, "Sing."

After making sure my guitar was ok, I glared at her. "Fine."

_Turned my back to the door _  
_Feel so much better now _  
_Don't even try anymore _  
_Nothing left to lose _

_There's a voice that's in the air _  
_Saying don't look back nowhere _  
_There's a voice that's always there _

_And I'll never be quite the same as I was before _  
_These parts of you still remains _  
_Though it's out of focus_

_Your just somewhere that I've been _  
_And I won't go back again _  
_Your just somewhere that I've been _

Now is where I actually started playing my guitar.

_I'm breathing in, breathing out _  
_Ain't that what its all about? _  
_Livin' life crazy loud _

_Like I have the right to _  
_No more words in my mouth _  
_Nothin' left to figure out _  
_But I don't think I'll ever break through _  
_The ghost of you _

_And I'll never be like I was the day that I met you _  
_Too naive, Yes I was _  
_Boy, that's why I let you in _

_Wear your memory like a stain _  
_Can't erase or numb the pain _  
_Here to stay with me forever _

_Breathing in, breathing out _  
_Ain't that what it's all about? _  
_Livin' life crazy loud _

_Like I have the right to _  
_No more words in my mouth _  
_Nothing left to figure out _  
_But I don't think I'll ever break through _  
_The ghost of you _

_One of these days _  
_I'll wake up from this bad dream I'm dreaming _  
_One of these days I pray that I'll be over over over _  
_you _  
_One of these days I'll realize that I'm to tired of _

_Feelin' confused _  
_But for now there's a reason _  
_why you're still here in my heart _

_Breathing in, breathing out _  
_Ain't that what it's all about? _  
_Livin' life crazy loud _

_Like I have the right to _  
_no more words in my mouth _  
_Nothin' left for me to doubt _  
_That I don't think I'll ever break through _  
_The ghost of you _

_Breathing in , breathing out... _  
_Breathin' in, breathin' out.. _  
_Like I have the right to _

_No more words..in my mouth _  
_Nothin' left to figure out _  
_But I don't think I'll ever break through... _  
_The ghost of you _

The whole time I was singing I refused to look at her, scared to see what she would say or what her expression was, I still didn't look at her.

"Alex...is that about...Luckus?"

I sighed, "Yeah."

Maija sat next to me and wrapped her arms around me in a hug, "Why did you write it?"

"When Anna was telling us about her past, her dad's name reminded me of his name."

"Do you think about him a lot?"

"Not as much as before."

"You know what you can do to really get him out of your head?"

"What?"

"Write a song, an upbeat, dance to, song that tells Luckus-wherever he is-that you're over him."

I wasn't exactly over Luckus and Maija knew that, but I think if I wrote this song, it would push me over the edge. I would finally get over him.

I smiled. "You're on."

* * *

**Thanks you DancingQueen for the list! And don't worry, you character is coming in soon!**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone, over 240, that's awesome! Next goal: 300!**

**Oh and sorry if it's crappy, its like 3 am, I might've missed some things.  
**

**Arty**


	20. Gods, Camp, and a new gig? Hades yeah!

**Hi! Well I have to say, y'all _NEED _to check out a story called "Why is everything so hard?" by Percabeth forever 98. IT. IS. AWEMAZING!**

**Plus I'm beta-ing it.**

**Now, I'm going to throw my weight around as the writer of a story that almost 4k ppl are seeing in saying that if you don't READ her story and REVIEW it, I won't update for a few weeks(:**

**So if she doesn't get a spike of reviews, I ain't updating!**

**Yes, I do like that story _that_ much.**

* * *

**-Superkid15 - I'm always working on adding detail, and hopefully I'm improving...**

**-A.R2914 - Alex is 15, she turns 16 in September. Don't worry, Luckus will come in soon, I promise. but y'all gotta wait 3:) haha well when it comes to love, some people tend to act out of character, even in real life, so I'm glad I managed to capture that(: LmBO! That would've been highlarious! But you'll see in a sec why Athena wouldn't mind her loving James ;)**

**-Cherryberry- Oh no! I wasn't going to make you wait until it _hit _300 reviews! I said lets try to _get _to 300 reviews! I would never make you wait that long if I could help it.**

**-jessjess98 - Thank you so very much!**

**-Daughter of Zeus007 - Like I said, y'all will find out who Luckus is, _in time! _lol. Well I like the song 'Forget you' but it's companion song is a lil...less as appropriate and it wasn't the kind of upbeat song I was thinking of...thank you for suggesting tho(:**

**- lalala445 - LOL girl you crack me up, well anyway, I like the second song (by A&A) see above for the first one .**

* * *

** Chapter 18- Gods, Camp, and a new gig? Hades yeah!  
**

I woke up to someone knocking on the bus door.

"Maija," I groaned, "Someone's at the door!"

I heard her grunt in response, "Yeah, I noticed. COMING!" Even though I had my back to her, with my blankets covering my face, I could tell she had pulled sweat pants over the short shorts she always wore to bed. "Oh, hey Dylan. Alex is...well kind of still asleep."

When I heard Twinny say Dylan, I sat up. I checked to make I was wearing something appropriate for my boyfriend to see me in, I 3 NYC pajama shorts and a tank top, I'm good. I got into my wheelchair and wheeled over to the door.

"Hey Dylan, what are you doing here this early?"

He chuckled and walked into the bus, James and Jon following him in. "It's almost noon babe, and your mum called us over. She told us to come get you."

I blushed slightly when he called me babe, but it was quickly replaced with laughter when I saw James practically drooling over Maija (she was always wears a tank top and short shorts to bed) What was even funnier was Maija was completely obvious to it.

I rolled my eyes at it, "So what did my mum want?"

My boyfriend shrugged, "She just asked me to come get you."

"Why did you bring James and Jon?"

"Hey!" Jon exclaimed. James was still drooling over Maija.

"Sorry, I was curious."

Dylan chuckled, "We're your band now, we do everything together."

I raised an eyebrow at him, "Everything?"

"Ok, most things."

I laughed, "Alright, no point in making her wait." I got on the wheelchair thing-a-ma-jig and Twinny lowered me to the ground. Yeah, they got us a new bus after I got hurt.

Dylan pushed me into the living room. "What's up mum?"

"Hunny you know when Grandma told you about becoming Immortal?" I felt Dylan stiffen behind me and James and Jon gasp.

I ignored them and answered my mother, "Yeah?"

"Well the gods voted yes on your father and I. We're Immortal now."

"Wait you're already Immortal!"

"Yes, my mother zapped us up this morning and they did it then. But, as tradition, the Gods are going to have a party to celebrate. They invited the whole camp and we want you to come with us."

My face broke out in a smile, "You want me to meet your camp friends?" I was excited I would finally get to meet them, I mean mum did say she didn't even want me to know about the Gods, so her saying she wants me to meet them was like putting a 5 year old in a candy shop and telling him he can have anything he wants.

Yeah I was _that_ excited, I wasn't even _this_ excited when I met the _Gods_.

Mum hugged me, "Yes Alex, I do. I've been excluding them for too long, and you deserve to meet met them. After all you will be spending lots of time with them."

That confused me, "I will?"

"Yes, you're going to camp in the summer."

"But-but, what about my tour?" I stammered.

"Don't worry, I talked to Anna about it. She agreed and is working on scheduling everything in Winter, Spring, and Fall so your summers will be open." She smiled at me. "You're going to love it at camp Alex! Of course you'll be staying in the Athena cabin right?"

Dad walked in with Joey. "No way, she's staying in the Poseidon cabin!" He argued. Doesn't he know arguing with Mum is counter-productive? You would think he would by now.

I turned to my friends, leaving them to their argument.

"Holy-"

"-Hera." James and Jon said. Wait, Holy Hera?

"Are you guys demi-gods?" I asked, kind of freaking out.

Jon beamed, "Jon Sanders, Twin son of Apollo at your service!"

"Yeah," James said, "Same goes for me."

"Dylan Knight, Son of Zelus here to serve." Dylan took my hand and kissed the back of it, like the way a knight (hehe, knight- Dylan _Knight_) would to a Princess in those old, sappy movies.

"I think it's obvious you're Half-Bloods too, but who are your parents?" Jon asked.

Maija did a little half wave, "Maija Jones, Daughter of Athena."

"Well I'm not a Half-Blood, but my nuts-o parents are." I stuck a thumb at my mum and dad, who were still fighting about what cabin I would be staying in. "My dad's a son of Poseidon and my mum is a daughter of Athena like Twinny."

"That's pretty kewl. Wait, son of Poseidon? Your dad is Percy Jackson?" At the sound of his name dad looked at us. "You're _the_ Percy Jackson?"

"Um...yes?" Dad said a little unsure.

"That must make you _the_ Annabeth Chase!" Jon finished for his brother.

"Yes..." Mum mimicked dad's unsure tone. An unsure daughter of Athena? Well that's a first.

"Holy Hera! You two are like, SUPER STARS!" Jon babbled on about how kewl they were while James looked embarrassed by his twin brother's behavior.

"He's older, can you imagine?" James whispered to us.

"Oh, I feel your pain." Twinny muttered.

You see, I'm older then Maija. I was born in September of 96', she was born March 1st of 97'. Yeah I know, she shares her birthday with that one gay singer. I forget his name, but she hates it.

So, of course, I tease her about it.

Which brings me back to my point, I'm much less mature then she is. And taller. Which annoys her probably more then the birthday thing...maybe. (I'm 5"6, she's 5"1)

"Oh you're just mad I'm better then you." I joked.

She gaped at me, "Psh! In your dreams Twin."

"Why dream about something that's true?" she just rolled her eyes at me. Twinny was never good at comebacks.

She wouldn't have got to answer me anyway, because my house phone started ringing. Since I was sitting right next to it, I picked it up-not even bothering to look at the Caller I.D.

"Talk to me."

"Alex! Turn your T.v. to channel 5!" Jake said quickly.

"Why?"

"They're doing a special on you, just turn it!"

"Alright, alright. Twinny, turn it to channel 5." Maija walked up to the T.v. and flipped it on, it was already on channel 5.

On the screen was a woman, one of the news broadcasters named Sally Johnson. (yeah, I thought they said Sally Jackson, my dad's mum, when I first heard it too.) She reported for the 'Now News!' section of the News. You know, to appeal to the younger watchers (like people my age actually _watched_ the news), but Sally Johnson was a pretty woman-probably only 25 years old-so all the perverted guys in my school talked about her.

Anyway, she was just changing stories.

"Isn't that Labrador just the cutest thing?" she cooe'd, "Now on the topic of music. Muskegon's own Alex Jackson, or 'America's sweetheart' as she's been come to be called, has returned to her home town of North Muskegon for a month of relaxation before continuing her Nation-wide tour. Our teams were out covering a local football game when they saw America's sweetheart out for a ride. Well, here's the footage."

The image changed and a clip started rolling. There I was, riding my skate-bored through town. Then Dylan walked out of Starbucks, and I crashed. Gods I looked so stupid all red faced and clinging to him so I didn't fall...again.

I face-palmed when it showed Dylan picking me up bridle style and bringing me to his car.

"So who is this mystery man? Will Alex continue her tour after getting hurt? Does America's sweetheart have a new sweetheart?" I had to keep myself from gagging at that line, even if he was my boyfriend now. "Well look at this clip from the next day."

The screen shifted again and there was Dylan, Wil, James, Jon, and I outside Dylan's garage.

You couldn't hear anything for a few seconds, then the sound turned on.

"-parents are out of town." Wil said.

"Dude she has a boyfriend." Dylan growled.

"Who?"

"Me."

"Oh...sorry man."

It cut back to Sally. "So it looks like Alex got together with her savior." Savior? Sally put a hand to her ear and paused while she listened. "That's all the time we have for today!" she said with fake cheerfullness, "See you tomorrow for more! Back to you Dan!"

Ugh, it's just like news broadcasters to say "Good morning" then completely ruin it with reasons why it isn't. This was one for those reasons.

"Great." I muttered.

"What? They were going to find out we were dating sooner or later." Dylan said, I could hear a tint of pain in his voice.

"I know, but I totally didn't want it to be that way."

Dylan put an arm around me in attempt to make me feel better, it worked a little bit.

"Al you still there?" Jake's voice said. I put the phone up to my ear again.

"Yeah, I am."

"Is that all true?" his voice wasn't much more then a whisper.

I wondered if he meant how I hurt myself, or if Dylan was my boyfriend, I figured he meant both. "Yeah, it is."

Jake was quiet for a while, I was thinking of hanging up, but just when I was about to hit the 'end' button he started talking again.

"Oh, ok. Well...I got to go...I um...have a date with Laya." The line went dead. His last sentence twisted the dagger that lodged into my heart, but I pulled on an annoyed face. (Annoyed because of the broadcast, though now that I think about it, I was a little annoyed about Jake too.)

"Well you shouldn't worry about the mortals kiddo," Dad cut in, he and mum stopped arguing about my cabin placement when we turned the T.v. on. "Just think about the party! It's tomorrow after all."

"Really? That soon?"

He shrugged, "Gods can just zap everything in, they're fast at setting up. Plus Chiron can get the other demi-gods to Mount Olympus really easily."

"Oh, hey do you think the Gods would mind if I sung?"

My parents smiled at me, "They were hoping you would ask, yes, they want you to sing."

I smiled back, "Awesome! Looks like we're playing for the Olympian Gods tomorrow guys!"

* * *

**Well...first sorry for taking so long. I had a little...accident...on friday after my softball game so I couldn't write. And my eyes hurt a bit right now and I have a killer headache, so sorry if I missed any mistakes while I was editing.**

**Review, and remember, I'm always taking Locations, Songs (for both just Alex to sing,**** just Dylan to sing, or even for both of them to sing together), and also nicknames!**  
**I love hearing those! ('cause y'all got some strange stories...)**

**Love ya!**

**~Arty**


	21. Again?

"Mum! When are we leaving for Olympus?" I asked as I wheeled myself into the house the next day.

Mum walked out of the kitchen with baby food on her apron and face, I had to hold in a laugh, "Chiron said the first demi-gods would be getting to Olympus at about 4:30, the last group at around 6 if all goes smoothly."

"What time is it now?"

She glanced down at her watch (which, yes, was covered with baby food), "10:25."

"Man! What am I suppose to do for 8 hours!"

"I don't know, why don't you and Dylan go out for the afternoon?"

"Yeah, it can be like our real first date." Dylan smiled that smile at me, I just couldn't say no. I smiled back up at him.

"I'd like that, it's a date." I looked at Maija, she was smiling at me, I jerked my head at James, who was just staring into space. She instantly knew what I meant and shook her head no. I nodded and she shook her head harder.  
I was fed up with it, so I sent up a quick prayer to Grandpa Zeus.

_Grandpa Zeus, please, if you're listening, help me._

I concentrated as hard as I could, and pointed at Maija. Thank you Grandpa! It worked! Maija yelped when I shocked her, she jumped in surprise. She would have landed on her butt if James hadn't caught her. Ok, she still ended up falling, but because James wasn't paying attention, so he wasn't prepared to catch her. So instead of catching her, James broke her fall.

I watched with amusement as Maija and James both turned bright in the face, which by the way, were only an inch or two apart.

**Maija's POV**

I _can't_ believe she did that! I can't_ believe_ she did that! I can't believe she _did_ that!

I'm going to kill her.

But right now wasn't the time to think about that, right now I had more important things to worry about. One of those things was the fact was I was currently on top of the guy I loved. Not like he knew that.

I could feel my face heat up hotter then the fields of punishments. "I-um...uh...I'm sor-sorry I-"

"No no, it's ok." I hated that he was so calm and I was stuttering my head off. I refused to look at him before, but when I finally looked up, it lifted my spirits that he was about five different shades of red. Maybe Alex was right when she said he liked me back. I mean I knew Alex would never lie to me, but this isn't a topic I know very much about. And being a daughter of Athena, my brain always over ruled my heart. James offered me a hand, I took it and he pulled me up.

"So...do you have anything to do until we go?" He asked.

Yeah, Chandler, Laci, and I planed a girls day out to really celebrate us coming home. "No."

"Great! Do you wanna catch a movie? You know...with...me?" The last sentence he finally sounded as nervous as I felt.

"I um..." I snook a look at Alex, she gave me a thumbs up, "I would love to." Did I just say that? I must have because I heard a "Finally" from a few people. I didn't think it was possible, but I felt my face get redder.

**Alex**

FINALLY! He finally asked her out! And she said yes! The world has righted itself.

Just then the door burst open and Zoey came in. "Hey Mum! Maija! James and Jon! Mrs. Jackson!" We all gave her a greeting mixed with laughter. "What y'all up to?"

"Nothing, Mum was just telling us what time we're leaving for Olympus. Oh, and Maija got a boyfriend."

"OH MY GODS! MAIJA IT'S ABOUT TIME!" Zoey ran over to her and started babbling on about something, I could never tell when she talked so fast. "WAIT!" she said suddenly.

"What hija?" I felt like a nap, I always did when she babbled like that, and I'm sure my voice reflected it.

"James, Jon, and Dylan are here."

"Yes, and?"

"I just revealed the Gods to mortals!" She started hyperventilating.

"Hija," she ignored me, "Zo," she kept freaking out, "ZOEY!" She jumped and blinked at me a few times. I realized then that that was the first time I ever raised my voice at her. "They're demi-gods too." I said gently.

"They are! That's so kewl! Who?"

"Apollo." The twins said together.

"Zelus." Dylan said.

Zoey frowned, "Who's that?"

"God of Jealousy."

"Oh, that's kewl!"

"Hey Zobear, what's taking you so long?" I shifted in my chair so I could see whoever had just said that. And whoever had the guts to call MY daughter 'Zobear' in front of me. Standing there was a guy I recognized. His name was Taylor and he was on the football team and Track team, so I've gotten to know him pretty well over then years. He was tall- about 5"10, well built, tan with brown eyes and brown hair, and a really nice guy.

"Hey Taylor."

"Hey Al! Come on Mi amor, we don't want to be late."

I raised an eyebrow at her, she gave me a shy smile. "Mum, Taylor and I have a date."

I'm pretty sure I heard Maija's jaw drop and I think mine would've too, but I kept it shut. I didn't say anything for a while. I don't know why I didn't, I think half 'cause I knew it would annoy her, half 'cause I really didn't know _what_ to say.

"Mum?" I snapped out of whatever trance I was in and looked at her, she squirmed.

"Go have fun hija." I gave her my best_ 'I'm proud of you'_ / _'Mum'_ smile. Zoey immediately perked up.

"Alright! See ya later Mum! Wait! When are y'all leaving?"

"At about 6 tonight hun," My mum said, "Be here at about 5:50 ok?"

"Okie-dokie! See ya then!" She grabbed Taylor's hand and literally skipped out the door. I watched her go.

"Wow, Zo got a boyfriend." Twinny rubbed her eyes, "Now I've seen everything."

"They grow up fast don't they?" Mum smirked at me.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Whatever mum, see you at 5:30."

She chuckled softly, "Can I talk to you real quick first Alli?"

I smiled at the nickname, "Sure." I could never say no when she called me something from my childhood. I rolled awkwardly towards her with the cast on my left hand before she rolled me into the kitchen where Joey was sitting in a highchair playing with the baby food that was currently all over my mother.

"Hey Joe," I grabbed a towel and started cleaning his face off, "So what did you want to tell me?"

"Do you like having a brother?"

"Didn't I already tell you that I love being an older sister? Why?" She bit her lip. "Mum!"

"What?"

"You're pregnant_ again_!"

"Well..."

"Mum! Just because you're immortal doesn't mean you and dad can have a bazillion kids!"

"Three is not a...bazillion."

I sighed, "Well can it at least be a girl this time?"

"I can't promise you that hunny." She laughed.

"Well lets hope you did more of the work then." I heard her gasp and I rolled out before she could say anything else. "Let's go."

* * *

**So I really want to get Lukas into the story, but _so_ many things have to happen first! Please, bare with me (: also, its reallly late and I wanted to get this out before I left for a softball game tomorrow. so it probably sucks...**  
**oh and remember to keep reading Percabeth Forever 98's story!**

**Arty**


	22. Playing for the Gods

**Happy Easter everyone! I'm posting for the holiday, but as a gift to me, review this chapter and the last(: Sorry it wasn't released on Easter, my computer crashed as I was uploading last night!  
**

**Alex**

* * *

Dylan laid out a blanket and set out some food. We had decided to go on a picnic then a movie. He helped me out of my wheelchair and onto the blanket.

"So, what has the chef prepared us?" I asked him.

"Well we have sandwiches, grapes, watermelon, chicken-compliments of the Chicken Barn," He winked at me, I couldn't help myself from giggling. "And if you're still hungry, for desert we have...pie!"

"What kind of pie?"

"Cherry of course!"

"Smart boy. Now, I don't know about you, but I'm starved." I plucked a grape off the stem and popped it in my mouth.

"You read my mind." With that, we dug in.

You know in those old, really sappy movies when a couple goes on a picnic, the guy tries to impress the girl by catching a grape she throws to him? Then the dude misses. the girl laughs, so then the guy throws a grape at her and she throws one at him and it turns into a mini food fight?

Yeah, that's exactly what happened. Thankfully it was only thing threw, 'cause if the pie got involved...ooh that would have gotten real messy real fast!

"Alright, alright! I give, I give! Uncle!" Dylan coward away from me. I stopped my grape pelting and laughed my butt off. "Yeah yea, ha ha." He pulled a grape from his hair. It was getting long, not like Shaun White long, but longer.

"Come on little miss Goddess of Comedy, the movie starts in 25 minutes." I helped him put away what we didn't eat. Then he carried me straight to his car before going back to get everything else.

"So...what are we seeing?" I asked as we pulled out of the parking lot next to the park.

"Well, I was going to let you choose."

"There was that new comedy I've been wanting to see."

"Of course, the Goddess of Comedy would want to see a comedy. What's it called?"

"Rho I think."

Dylan smirked at me, "The bird movie?"

I crossed my arms over my chest, "Is there something wrong with bird movies?"

"No, absolutely not."

"Good answer."

* * *

You now how I said being famous is hard? Being famous in your own town is just a bit harder. Let's take when we walked (or wheeled in my case) into the theatre, I saw a group of girls. The 'popular' girls who hated anyone outside their group. Except Jake. They were always fawning over him.

Where was I? Oh yeah, they hated everyone, that included me. Even though I never gave them a reason to hate me, they did anyway.

But when I walked in, a stranger would have thought they were long time friends.

"Alex! Come here!" one of them, Brittney I think her name was, called.

"Just avoid eye contact and keep moving." I whispered to Dylan. It would've worked too, that is if Dylan hadn't looked.

"Oh Dylan! Dylan, roll her over here please!" Despite my protests Dylan rolled me to them. There were about five of them sitting on the couch in front of the huge movie sized screen that showed movie previews, but I only recognized two of them.

One was Brittney, obviously. Brittney had long brown hair, blue eyes, wore way too much make up, tight cloths, and had every guy drooling over her.

The other...was Laya. Now that I took the time to really look at her, Laya was actually kinda pretty. She had dirty blond hair, blues eyes, and at least she had the decency not to wear the slutty (pardon my french) cloths Brittney was wearing. I could tell she had makeup on, but a ton less then the other girls.

When I looked at her, she refused to look at me. But I didn't have much time to worry about that, because Brittney and her goons surrounded me.

"OMG Alex!" Brittney's voice silenced the random comments her friends were making, except Laya, she was just watching. "We should totally see a movie together! And we could so hang out after."

"I-"

My sentence was cut off by an annoyingly familiar voice. "Alex! Alex Jackson!" I turned around and, unfortunately, I was correct on my guess. Coming towards us was was none other then Sally Johnson and her crewman.

When she stopped in front of us, she quickly fixed her hair, and cued her camera man. "Rolling." he said.

"We're here in the Cinema where we've spotted pop singer Alex Jackson hanging out with friends. Alex, how have you been since the accident?" The camera turned on me.

"I'm not here with friends, I'm here on a date with my boyfriend, and I would like to be left alone." With that I rolled myself away, which didn't work all too well considering I still had that stupid hand cast on for another 3 days. I could hear Sally asking the girls questions about me and how long they've known me, I rolled faster. Thankfully Dylan wasn't to far behind me and pushed me the rest of the way to the correct theatre.

"Did I sound as rude as I think I did?" I asked him as he settled me into one of the comfy chairs and handed me the popcorn.

"No...you sounded...annoyed." I knew he was sugar coating it.

"Oh well, she deserved it."

"What do you have against her?"

I sighed, "I just never liked paparazzi after New York."

Dylan popped a piece of popcorn into his mouth, "What happened in New York?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Alright, I won't push you." Dylan slipped his hand into mine.

I sighed in content and laid my head on his shoulder, "You're the best boyfriend in the world."

* * *

We arrived back at my house at 5:45 pm, five minutes before mom asked us to be back. "Mom we're home!"

Mom entered the living room, "Ah, Alex, did you have a good time?"

"Yeah, the movie was great."

"Well I'm glad, Maija and James got back a few minutes ago and Zoey came about 10 minutes ago, but it took a good 5 more to get her boyfriend to stop asking questions."

I chuckled, I've known Taylor ever since he transferred from Grand Rapids three years ago, and he's the most curious person I've ever met. "Since everyone is here, can we go?"

Dad walked in with Joey laughing, "Sure kiddo, if you really can't wait."

"Where you going to leave me?" I laughed.

"Of course not Anna! I was just about to call you!"

She rolled her eyes at me, "No you weren't."

I put my hands up in surrender. "Alright, you got me. I forgot. So mom, how are we getting to New York City?"

"We may not be gods hun," Mom started.

"But we have a few of the advantages." Dad finished.

"So you can like, teleport us there?" Zoey asked excitedly.

Mom laughed, "Yes we can. So, shall we all get going?"

I didn't know what to expect when you god travel, but what happened was pretty close to nothing I expected.

We all joined hands, mom had put Joey in a baby carrier, you know those things that moms wear on their stomachs and the baby sits in a pouch like a baby kangaroo? Yeah, that. Anyway, we all joined hands. Mom and dad closed their eyes and it started getting bright.

It got so bright that I had to close my eyes because it hurt to keep them open. The light kept getting brighter and brighter under my eyelids. Once it got to a point where I thought I couldn't bare it anymore-it stopped.

Once it stopped though, it felt as though my skin was being pealed off, and let me tell you, that is not a very fun experience!

I could hear Zoey, Maija, well, pretty much everyone but my parents and Joey, screaming their heads off. I knew I must have been screaming too, 'cause it hurt like Hades!

Then, it just...stopped. I felt no pain what-so-ever and without even thinking about it, like something outside of myself had done it, I stopped screaming. The light was no longer visible from inside my eyelids, so I took that as an 'ok' to open them again.

And man, when I did, my mouth dropped open. Olympus was beautiful! And I recognized my mother's handy-work immediately.

"Mom, before you left, did you finish Olympus? Or did someone else?"

"I finished it hun," She looked around proudly, "Do you like it?"

"Do I like it?" I looked around at the amazing buildings, the incredibly well kept gardens, the nymphs and satyrs and minor gods all running around having the best of times. It all made me want to go and join them.

"Do I like it? Do I like it? It's freaking amazing mom!" I exclaimed.

She chucked and started pushing towards the biggest, most elaborate, building I knew immediately must have been the Throne Room, where the party was being held.

I started getting nervous, I mean, what if I wasn't everything they expected me to be? Hades did they even expect me to be here? Did they know I was even coming?

So many questions! Not enough answers.

"So Twin," Maija's voice interrupted my inner rant. "Hows the song for 'you know who' coming along?"

I took a deep breath, "Well..."

"You haven't even started it, have you?"

I let my breath out, "No."

"What's wrong? You normally write songs within 5 hours."

"I don't know...I guess reality finally caught up with me."

Twinny raised an eyebrow at me, "Reality?"

I rolled my eyes at her, she's suppose to be a daughter of Athena? "I mean, how often do other artists come out with new songs?"

Maija shrugged, "I don't know."

"Not every 5 hours, that's for sure."

"Ok, true, but you always have ideas for songs."

"I guess I ran out."

"But I gave you an idea for one! 'You know who' remember?"

Zoey blurted "Voldemort?" then covered her mouth and looked around, like she expected Lord Voldemort to jump out and attack her for saying his name.

I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing. "No Zo."

"And don't you have like a zillion tracks on your laptop already ready?" Maija continued still slightly chuckling at Zo's comment.

"Just because I have them doesn't mean I can-"

"Here we are!" Mom cut me short. Instead of pushing me into the room to meet her friends like I expected, mom pushed me behind a stage.

"What are we doing back here?" I asked, I couldn't keep the disappointment out of my voice.

She smiled at me understandingly, "I know hunny, but Zeus wants you to sing three songs, take a 10 minute break, sing three more, take a 15 minute break- and so on."

"Good thing I only have 15 songs." I muttered to myself, but my friends all laughed.

"I'll tell Zeus we're here so he can introduce you." Anna clanked off.

I turned to my band, "You ready to play for the Gods?" They all looked nervous after that. "Don't be nervous though, it's just another gig right?" That was bull crap, I knew that, I was nervous as Hades and I didn't blame them for feeling nervous.

"Right." They seemed to feel better after that, well, glad they were at least.

Suddenly Zeus' voice rang through the Throne room, quieting everyone. "Demi-gods! Gods! Other Guests! Welcome to the celebration for our newest Immortals; Percy and Annabeth Jackson!" He paused while people clapped and congratulated my parents.

"NOW!" Everyone quieted again, "For your entertainment we have a special guest. Please give a warm welcome to our own...Alex Jackson!"

Dylan pushed me out onto the stage. I don't know how I expected them to react to seeing me, but some of the kids there my age (and a few older and younger) cheered, the older demi-gods like my parent's friends were confused but they clapped, the younger demi-gods, nymphs, satyrs, and Minor Gods all cheered like those my age.

"Hello Olympus!" I tried to sound more enthusiastic and upbeat then I felt. "How are y'all tonight?"

They cheered. I got an idea.

"Oh Gods, I thought this was Olympus! Now, how are y'all tonight?"

They cheered louder. I smiled, that actually worked!

"I STILL CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

By now they were screaming at the top of their lungs, and I had to yell-even with the mic-to be heard over them. "THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!"

I let them scream til they quieted down enough that I could talk, "First off I would like to congratulate my parents on finally getting Immortality." I laughed as they cheered louder. "SECOND, I want to introduce you to my band!" I swiveled around so that I was facing said people.

"On drums we have Twin number 1, of Apollo...JON SANDERS!" Jon did a little drum solo, and I let him go for a good 30 seconds before continuing. "On key-bored we have Twin number 2 and Maija's boyfriend...JAMES SANDERS!" He hesitated, probably from the 'Maija's boyfriend' comment, before doing a riff on his key-bored.

"On lead guitar we have my boyfriend, that's right girls back off, the only son of Zelus- DYLAN KNIGHT!" As Dylan was doing his solo, I noticed Zelus' proud look and I couldn't help but smile.

"Last but CERTAINLY not least, on Bass we have my twin...MAIJA JONES!" Following tradition, well the tradition we started during our third concert, Maija did a solo. It was a really kewl bass part from one of my songs, she knew I loved it. I would remember that.

"Now that you know us-"

"Wait Alex! You forgot one!" Maija cut in.

I'm sure shock was etched all over my face, "I did? Who?"

"You of course!" she exclaimed, and before I could stop her, she continued. "Everybody, meet our lead singer, daughter of Percy and Annabeth Jackson, ALEX...JACKSON!"

Normally I would do a guitar riff, but seeing as I couldn't play I just sat there with a huge smile on my face as they all cheered.

When they died down, Maija added one more thing. "Ok, you can start now."

I rolled my eyes, "Thank you Maija."

"You're very welcome Twin."

* * *

When we had sung three songs, someone started D.J. stand and pre-recorded music played.

I rolled to where my parents were standing with several other people smiling around them.

"You did great," Mom hugged me. "Now I want you to meet some old friends of your father and I. This is Katie Stoll daughter of Demeter and her husband Travis son of Hermes, Travis's brother Connor and his wife Rose Tyler daughter of Apollo, Clarisse Rodriguez daughter of Ares and her husband Chris son of Hermes."

It was after she introduced Clarisse and Chris that two little kids ran in between Katie and Travis. One looked like a mini version of that Clarisse lady, the other had curly brown hair and big green eyes. "Get back here Stoll! I'm gonna kill you!"

"Lilly! Stop chasing Jack!" Clarisse yelled at the little girl.

Lilly stopped, "But mom! He stole my-"

"Jack! Give it back!" Katie sighed. Hehe that rhymed.

"No try rhyme!" Another kid with ash blond hair and blueish grey eyes pounced over and stopped in front of the Rose lady, who laughed.

"Oh quiet Anastasia."

Anastasia groaned, "Annie mom!"

I laughed, "I was thinking the same thing Annie! No try rhyme!" We high-fived.

"Jack, give it back." Katie repeated.

Jack slumped his shoulders, "Yes mother." He handed Lilly a bracelet, which she snatched away from him.

"Excuse them." Katie apologized.

"It's ok," I was still laughing slightly. "I'm sure my friends and I were like that too when we were younger."

"Yeah, we were." I knew that voice, and I was hoping I would never hear it again.

My voice squeaked, "Lukas?"

* * *

**sorry if it sucked, my mom was rushing me!**

**Arty  
**


	23. Lukas

**Sorry it took so long, I had so many ideas on how this could go. But here it is! Hope you like it. Oh and make sure to check out my new story:  
**

* * *

**Dylan**

I heard Alex's voice squeak, "Lukas?"

I had my back to whoever Lukas was, but before I could turn around, I was suddenly standing in front of my father.

"Dad!" I said in surprise.

"Son!" He repeated, mimicking my surprise. Then his face turned serious. "Watch."

I turned to where he was pointing, Alex looked mad and surprised, where Maija just looked pissed off. Jake looked mad, and Zoey...her expression was hard to describe. Protective? I guess.

They were talking to a guy, he had light green hair cut into the same style as mine, he was taller then Maija by a few inches, and really tan.

"What are they saying?" I asked. Dad snapped his finger next to my ear and I could suddenly hear them.

"What are you doing here?" Alex snapped, ah that's my girl.

The guy put up his hands in surrender, "What, I can't visit old friends?" I laughed after he spoke, dude had a_ British accent_!

I think Alex noticed too, because the anger in her expression disappeared while amusement took it's place. But it happened so fast that, if I wasn't staring at her, I wouldn't have noticed.

"I don't know where in England you seemed to be living the last couple of years," Maija's tone both mad and sarcastic, "But here in America, when someone brakes someone else's heart, we tend not to consider them friends."

"I'm sorry for what I did," He never took his eyes off Alex, which made me mad, "But please if you let me explain-"

"How are you even here?" Alex snapped again, like he wasn't even talking.

He blinked at her a few times, "What?" Gods was he really that stupid?

Alex took a deep breath, I could tell she was getting agitated fast, and rephrased her question. "Where are we?"

"Mount Olympus, home of the Gods?" He answered, but it ended up coming out as a question.

"How do you know about it? Are you a demi-god? Satyr? Nymph? What?"

He chuckled, "I'm pretty sure Nymphs are only female, I'm not a Satyr either."

Maija was just as annoyed as Alex."Then you're a demi-god."

Lukas opened his mouth, then closed it, and opened it again. "Well no."

"You have to be something, so what?" Maija pushed him.

"No more lies Lukas." Alex's voice wavered, "What are you?"

"You're right Alex, no more lies, my father is..." his voice wavered like Alex's had just done. He took a deep breath and started again. "My father is Prometheus."

"A Titan?" Alex's dad spoke up for the first time. Before the had just stood there with the same expression as Zoey mixed with anger, and his arms crossed. Now he mirrored everyone around him, shocked.

"Yes, my father is a Titan."

"That's not possible!"

Zoey reached out and poked Lukas in the middle of the forehead, he blinked in surprise. "He's here, so it seems pretty possible to me."

"Titans never struck me as the 'having kids' type." Mr. Jackson said using air quotes on having kids.

"Well obviously my father liked the mortal world a little too much. My mum told me he knocked her up during the Titan war, of course she didn't know about the war, about the Gods or the Titans. I only found out when a monster attacked me and a Satyr forced me to go to Camp Half-Blood."

"When was that?" Mrs. Jackson asked. "Your father claimed you?"

"No, my father wouldn't be caught dead claiming me."

"I can see why." I muttered to myself, dad laughed.

"Chiron told me about my father." Lukas continued. "The attack happened only last month."

"You see my son," my dad said, I couldn't hear what they were saying anymore. "This is a perfect opportunity."

"Opportunity for what father?"

"Don't you see, Alex and this Lukas boy obviously have history. Use this, as an excuse. An excuse to break Alex." He paused. "But not quite yet."

"Why not? What happened to the sooner the better?"

Zelus laughed. "I can understand why you would want to get this done as soon as possible, my boy. I can't imagine what it's like being around that-that-girl all the time. But let me ask you something."

"O-ok."

"Has she written a song for you?'

"Not that...no I don't think so. Why?"

"Then you're not in her heart, get in her heart. Have you kissed her yet?"

I felt my cheeks heat up, "No, not-not yet."

"What are you waiting for boy! Get in there and show her the charm I gave you!"

The next thing I knew, I was walking towards my girlfriend.

* * *

**Alex**

"Hey Al, good job." Dylan walked up next to me and kissed me on the cheek. I felt heat rise to my cheeks.

"Thanks Dyl, this is my...um, a guy I knew as a kid, Lukas." Dylan shook Lukas' hand.

"Nice to meet ya'. I'm Dylan, Alex's boyfriend." I saw jealousy spark in Lukas' eyes.

"Hi." He said stiffly.

"Alex," Mom called, "Apollo wants to talk to you." Apollo? I wonder what that's about.

I smiled at my mom as thanks for rolling me over "Hey Uncle Apollo, what's up?" I asked him.

"Are you sure you don't want me to heal your hand and leg kiddo?"

"Well, it would look strange wouldn't it? If I was suddenly all better?"

Uncle smirked at me, "The mist is a very powerful thing. I can have everyone thinking you've had it on for _months._"

I beamed at him, "Well thanks Uncle Apollo! Think you could do it now?"

"I can little missy. Close your eyes." I did as I was told and he started muttering words in Ancient Greek so fast I couldn't catch them. The light under my eyelids got really bright all of a sudden and I knew that if I had them open, I probably would be visiting Grandpa Hades.

"Alright kiddo, you can open your eyes now. I'm going to work on the mortal world now, you need to get on stage." Uncle Apollo helped me stand up. Of course, not standing for a week or two weakened my legs so once he let go, I fell forward.

Apollo caught me and laughed, "Strengthen those legs by dancing around on that stage!" He pushed me forward and I waved at him before running on stage.

* * *

…

**That. Was. Horrible.**

**I'm ashamed.**


	24. First words

**Why is it every time I think I write a piece of crap normal people would call a chapter, then y'all tell me it's great or it wasn't bad? I just don't get that...**

* * *

**Alex**

I had just stepped off the stage, still a little shaky from my leg being weak. Uncle Apollo was right though, the dancing helped.

I rejoined my family, boyfriend, and friends. "Good job babe," Dylan hugged me, "You're so much more lively without your cast."

"I'll take that as a compliment." I joked with him.

"Good job Alex," Lukas hugged me. I glanced at Dylan, is it just me, or were his eyes green? "You're much better live then on the Television."

I was shocked, personally I thought he completely forgot about me. "You watch my concerts on T.V.?"

"Of course!" Boy that British accent was distracting. He looked like he wanted to say more, but I was a little more preoccupied with Prue shaking me like a mad woman then to listen.

"ALEX!" She yelled

"Pr-Pr-Prue! Stop sha-a-king me-e-e!"

She stopped, but she looked even more frantic. "Prue aren't you suppose to be watching Joey?" Maija asked.

"In Michigan?" I added. How the heck did she get here anyway?

"Empousai, very fast runners. Not the point! Mr and Mrs. Jackson!" Prue pushed her way past us to my parents. "I tried to stop them! I really did! I-I couldn't smell them, or detect them. I don't know why they came. There were so many I couldn't-"

"Prue!' My mother cut her rambling off, "Calm down, now what happened?"

Prue took a big breath, "Hellhounds. They attacked me, us, about 30 minutes ago. There were so many Mrs. Jackson, I couldn't fight them all off." I took a good look at Prue, she was covered in cuts and newly forming bruises, they looked like they would hurt in the morning.

"They-they-" She took another deep breath. "They attacked Joey."

No one said anything. I, for one, couldn't believe it.

Questions flew in and out of my head. Why would Hellhounds come after my baby brother? Were they sent by a god? A goddess? How did they figure out a strategy to distract Prue to get to Joey?

They weren't that smart. They had to have a master, and the Gods help me I _will_ find him/her and Make. Them. Pay.

Wide eyed, pale white, and shaking badly, my mother asked "Where is he?"

"In the Muskegon Hospital. They rushed him into the Emergency Room, that's when I ran here."

"Oh Percy," Dad wrapped his arms around mom. "We have to get to him, my poor baby boy!" By now she was crying, I don't blame her. I had silent tears running down my face too.

"Come on, it'll be ok, it'll be alright." Dad whispered into Mom's ear. "Alex stay here, your mother and I will go check on him."

"What! No way! I'm sorry dad, but no!"

"Alexandra Electra Jackson!" My Dad rarely got mad, so it definitely shut me up. "Stay. Here."

"Yes sir." I whispered. I turned and buried my face in Dylan's chest as they glowed and disappeared.

"Hey," Dylan pulled my chin up and wiped the tears from my face, "It's ok, don't cry. Joey will fine, I promise."

"Thank you Dyl." I buried my face back in his shirt and prayed to every God and Goddess I knew of, that my baby brother would be ok.

* * *

It was almost an hour after my parents left. Prue had calmed down and was doing karaoke on stage. Everyone else was sitting around me trying to comfort me while we waited.

At one point, Dylan's father walked up to us, he had a large smile on his face and looked like he was having a good time dancing.

"Well, how are you kids? What's wrong?" His breathless tone turned worried when he noticed the looks on our faces.

"My brother. He got attacked by monsters, my parents are with him in the hospital." I told him in a mono-tone voice, I wasn't really up to showing emotion, especially in front of my boyfriend's father.

Zelus' face fell. "Mother of Hera...I am so sorry Alex! Well why are we just sitting here? We have to get you to that hospital! Join hands everyone!"

"Not this again..." Maija groaned.

Zelus smiled sympathetically. "I know, to mortals God travel is very painful."

"You guys stay here, Twinny, Dyl, and I will go." Immediately they started protesting, but I was just not in the mood to deal with it.

"STOP! You are staying here!" I snapped at them. "Let's go."

Zelus snapped out of the shock of my outburst, and took Maija and Dylan's hands who both took my hands. Dylan rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb in attempt to calm me down. I smiled weakly at him.

Did I ever mention I hate god travel? The whole skin pealing, bright light, immense pain thing? Yeah that's not so fun, so I was very glad when it was all over and we were in my brother's hospital room.

Then I wish I was still on Olympus. Joey was so beat up. He was covered in bite wounds, scrapes, cuts, bruises-it horrible to look at. My mother was sobbing next to the crib thing Joey was in, Dad had tears flowing down his face as he held my mother.

"Joey..." I said but it wasn't much louder then a whisper.

"Oh my." Zelus said not to much louder then me. Dylan tightened his grip on my waist and Maija gasped. I walked over to his crib.

We were all silent except for soft sobs.

"I'm no Hades," Zelus said, breaking the silence. "But even I can sense he's dying, and I'm sure you can feel it much stronger then I can Alex."

I nodded, "He doesn't have much time left, maybe a few hours." Sometimes I hated being able to sense when people were dying.

"I can't just stand here while this poor, defenceless, little boy dies when I can do something about it." Zelus stepped forward. He held out his hand and a small ball of energy formed. It wasn't bright like when Gods show their true form, but it was hard to stare right at for a long period of time. Slowly he lowered it down and the ball molded to his hand.

It looked like a glove of light really. Zelus pressed his hand against Joey's chest, the light slipped from Zelus' hand and soaked into Joey's skin.

Like it had a mind of it's own, the light went into his cuts, starting with the ones on his chest. Then moving to the other areas of his body. I was shocked, the light was healing all of my brother's cuts. However it left the bruises.

"What did you do?" I asked him.

"I did what I could, I gave him some of my life force."

"Does that mean he'll have powers like me?"

Zelus chuckled, "No, I only gave him about 5%, not enough to make him abnormal...well any_more _abnormal." He laughed at his own joke.

I smiled and reached down to stroke Joey's newly healed cheek with my thumb. His little hand wrapped around my thumb.

"Al-ex." Everyone gasped, Joey just said his first word! And it was my name!

"Joey, you said my name." I felt like pointing out the obvious.

"Oh," My mother gasped and her tears were of joy instead of sadness.

"Al-ex!" He said more enthusiastically.

"That's right Joey, I'm Alex, your big sister. And I promise, I won't let anything like this happen to you again. I promise to protect you with all my soul." I smiled as he continued to play with my fingers and giggling, happy to be alive.


	25. Holy Hera

"After spending almost a year recovering from her horrible accident, we have received word from her Manager that Alex Jackson will be continuing her tour." The News lady shuffled her papers. "The tour, however, will be pushed back until after the Summer season during which Alex will be visiting family in a remote area of Greece. Tickets for the Chicago performance go on sale-"

I pressed the power button on the remote. "Wow," I said. "Uncle Apollo did it."

"Yea!" Jon high-fived his brother. "Go dad!"

"Oh please," Maija rolled her eyes, "Any God could have done that."

"Yeah, but none of them were smart enough to think of it. Not even Athena." Jon smirked, thinking he won, but Maija didn't give up that easily.

"You really believe that? Mom thought of it the second day after it happened. She just couldn't go on with it because-"

"Because," Jon said, drawing out the word. "She couldn't."

"What is my mother the goddess of Jon?" Maija said suddenly.

"Wisdom and Battle-"

"Battle Strategy." Maija finished for him. "Do you know what that is? It's the art of coming up with ways to kill your opponent. Not really the best for healing."

Maija continued. "Do you consider yourself a good student in school Jon?"

Jon, still a bit confused answered "I was a B student."

"He was a C student." James corrected his brother. I had to stifle a laugh.

"When you asked a teacher for help, would they just tell you the answer?"

Jon pouted, "No, they'd give me a tiny hint then tell me to 'figure it out'."

"Exactly, my mother was and is the very first teacher. She wouldn't just tell Apollo the answer. She'd want him to figure it out himself."

"So what," Jon had on his cocky grin again, "Dad thought of it while Athena sat back and watched."

"Uh, dude," James poked his brother, "You just agreed with her."

Jon stuttered, "Uh...I-She-...Grr. Dude your girlfriend is such a daughter of Athena."

"Face it, Athena is the best. Right Mrs. Jackson?" I looked over at my mom, who had been watching with a smirk on her face.

"Oh, Hades yes." The two half-sisters high-fived. It was a little weird seeing my best friend and my mom doing that, but I had to keep in mind they were sisters...nope it was still weird.

"Right Al?" I smiled and agreed. "Zoey? Dylan?"

"Oh of course!" Zoey agreed cheerfully, "As much as I love dad, she is!" I gave her a look of gratitude, I know Zo didn't like Athena. Like, at all.

"James?" James hesitated, looking between his brother and my twin. Maija obviously saw that, and leaned up against him, batting her eyelashes. Which was very unlike her. "Right?"

"R-right." Maija kissed him on the cheek.

"Alright," Mom interrupted what Maija was going to say, "Now that we've get all of you ready for Camp. We leave tomorrow. Get packed." She shooed everyone out and me upstairs. Maija followed me to my room and sat on my bed watching me as I packed.

"Is Jake coming with us?" she asked.

"I don't know." I replied as I folded shorts into my suitcase.

I could feel Maija rolling her eyes, "Did you ask him? Call him."

"You know he doesn't answer numbers he doesn't recognize. Since no one knows our new phone numbers...well you can fill in the blank."

"So just go over to his house!"

"What if he's out on a date with-with Laya?"

"What time is it?"

I sighed and pulled up my sleeve (why was I wearing a long sleeve shirt in June? I have no idea) and looked at my watch. "3:30, why?"

"Isn't that one show on that he like, won't miss, period on?"

"_The Ghost Whisperer_, yeah."

"Remember," Maija started laughing, "When you sprained your ankle on the way to his house, and he wouldn't help you until the commercial break?" We kept laughing for a good 5 minutes about all the times Jake refused to do something because his show was on.

"Alright! Now go!" She pushed me out the window. Yeah I know, my twin pushed me out a window, she's so nice.

Before you freak out about Maija pushing me out the window, I grabbed the latter/vine thing and climbed safely down. Jake and I installed them under each other's windows when we were 13 to make getting into and out of each other's house easier. Yeah we were crazy kids.

I smiled fondly at the memory, grabbed my skateboard (I forgave it for breaking my leg), and rode down to Jake's house.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. A few seconds later I was face to face with my best friend.

"Hey," Jake seemed generally surprised to see me, "Why are you here? I told you, you don't have to knock." I gave him a big smile and a quick hug before walking in. "You're lucky it was on commercial or I wouldn't have answered."

"Honestly, sometimes I think you're a son of Hades, not Zeus."

I chuckled and followed him into his computer room (he calls it that 'cause that's where his family's computer is, creative huh?). He sat down on the couch next to...Laya.

"Hey Laya." I greeted her. She gave me a shy smile. I wonder why she refuses to look at me...

"So Jake," I sat down in the computer chair. "Are you going to camp this year?"

"Camp? I don't know Al."

"Why not? Maija's going, Zoey, James and Jon, my parents are staying to be counselors."

Laya spoke up, "What camp?"

"It's a camp for kids with Dyslexia and ADHD," Jake told her, "But I have no reason to. My sister is traveling all the time, so I won't get to see her."

"But you'll have us." I offered. "Maija and I are taking time off my tour every summer from now on to go. All our friends are going, you'll have a blast. We leave tomorrow."

He looked up smiled, "10?"

I smiled. "Mom wouldn't leave any later."

"Alright, I'll go."

"Great! But, can I talk to you privately for a sec?"

"Sure." We walked into the next room over and Jake sat down, but I dragged him upstairs. "Why couldn't we stay downstairs?"

"It's your house, you should know the acoustic effects cause-"

"English please."

"Laya could hear us from that room and you should know that."

"Oh yeah," he chuckled, "We found that out the hard way. So what did you want to talk about?"

"Jake, why have you been ignoring me?"

He seemed generally surprised by my question. "I haven't."

"I only talked to you that afternoon I came back 3 months ago! And then after that only out in public on dates with Laya." I hated how my voice cracked when I said her name.

He looked down, "Alex, I'm sorry. But I felt that if I got too close to you again, it would crush me even more then you leaving the first time."

"That hurt me too Jake, I didn't want to leave so soon, but that was my only chance to make it big."

"You didn't have to."

I didn't really know what he meant by that, "What?"

"You should've stayed." Then he gave me this look, like it was all my fault.

"Jake! That was my only chance! You know how important this is to me!"

"Since when!" He shouted. "You've never liked doing any of that! It was so unlike you and within two days you're a famous singer!" He pased around the room for a second before turning to me again. "You're still wearing that ring." His voice was noticeably quieter.

I looked at my hand and saw the little metal ring, nothing special. It just had the word _Sing _on it in italics outlined in black. It was simple, but I was in love with it ever since Jake gave it to me back in 2nd grade.

"Yeah." I said equally as quiet.

"Alex, when you left...it hurt. Everything reminded me of you. When Laya came...she was a lot like you. It hurt to just look at her for a while, you know why?" I shook my head. Jake took my hands and looked me right in eye. "Because she reminded me so much of you, Alex. It was like an arrow to my already broken heart. I loved you Alex."

"Jake..." I breathed, speechless. This is what I always wanted wasn't it?

He suddenly broke away from me and leaned against his dresser. "When we were younger, I knew that. I knew I like you. When we were 12 I imagined us at this age, when I would ask you to the Valentine's dance, the Homecoming dance, every single dance until you said yes."

His eyes darted around the room, as if he was looking for something. It seemed like he found it because he turned back to me and took my hands again. "I'm your James Potter. You're my Lily Evens. You've read all those stories, how Lily didn't like James, then James kept asking, and asking, and asking. And after 7 years of asking, she finally said yes, and that's what it's going to be like for us.

"You're Lily Evens, the girl I can't have, but I'm going to have you. One of these days. I will." Jake leaned in and closed the gap between our lips.


	26. New Target

"_Come in son." Dang, how did he-oh yeah, he's a god. Should've known that I suppose. "Kronos is close. He'll be ready to join you soon."_

"_How is that possible? He didn't rise nearly that fast last time!"_

_Dad chuckled. "Well that indecisive nephew of mine never knew that if you found a god that was willing to give enough of their energy to Kronos, he wouldn't have to wait for the demi-gods to supply the energy. That takes far too long._

"_Your aunts, uncle, and I spent lots of time thinking and experimenting to make sure this plan was flawless. And we found that the same concept of making demi-gods join Kronos' side was achieved much faster by a god or several gods giving the same power._

"_We're all supplying an equal amount to Kronos' so one of us won't be weakened by the lack of life force. But that aside. You are doing well boy, but I asked you to come so I could show you something."_

"_Show me what father?"_

_Instead of answering me, he waved his hand in front of, as if jestering to me. Smoke emitted from his hand and surrounded me._

_Pain rolled through me, my back arched and I felt my soul being ripped out of my body. My vision blurred, the world seemed to be zipping by at incredible speeds._

_it wasn't even a minute when my vision cleared, the world stopped spinning, and I felt like throwing up._

_I took in my surroundings, and I had no idea where I was. I was in a bedroom, who's I didn't know. _

_There were two people here, one was by the dresser, the other leaning against the bed. Then I took a better look._

_It was Alex, but it didn't look like her bedroom. At first I thought the other person was Maija, she had followed Alex upstairs when Mrs. Jackson sent her to pack. But now I knew. It was Jake._

_Why were they in his room? What was he talking about? My hearing wasn't defined enough to hear exactly what they were saying, it sounded all muffled._

_Slowly their words became clearer. Jake was talking. "-but I'm going to have you. One of these days. I will."_

_What did that mean! Rage boiled through me as he leaned down to kiss her._

_Suddenly I was being thrown back into my body with such force I was launched across the attic. Rage was quickly replaced by pain as I sat up and pulled a nail out of my leg._

"_I don't know what hurts more," I told my father. "My leg, or my heart."_

_Dad laughed coldly "You can't tell me you actually have feelings for her!" I just stared up at the ceiling, my hand on my chest as I breathed heavily. Out of the corner of my eye I saw dad's face distort in anger. "Well stop those feelings before they get to strong. She's our first target."_

_Before I could stop myself, I screamed "No!"_

_He snarled at me, "What? You think there's a better first target?" _

"_I-I-" My eyes flashed all around the attic, my eyes landed on my sister's old baby doll. "Alex's mom is having a baby."_

_Dad's teeth turned from sharp, pointy, predator teeth back into regular teeth, his expression turned from anger to thoughtful as he considered this. _

_He shook a finger at me. "You're right boy. An unborn child has many possibilities. And best thing is, they're all very painful." He eyed me. "Go boy, get your leg checked out. Those nails are rusted."_


	27. The Truth Comes Out

**So I've been wondering, do y'all miss the review responses?**

* * *

"He kissed you?" Maija continued walking around my room.

I fell back onto my bed and covered my eyes with my hands. "Gods Majia, for the hundredth time! Yes!"

"What did you do? Did you kiss him back or did you dead-fish?" I sighed, Maija and her strange comparisons. Apparently, '_dead-fish_'ing means when someone kisses you, you just sit there like...well like a dead fish. Creative huh?

"Yes Maija, I dead-fished. What did you expect? I have a boyfriend!"

"Isn't this the guy you've been going on about ever since you were 12? The same guy that you've been imagining kissing since you turned 13?"

"Things change Twinny, people change, I changed. Jake told me himself." I finally sat up. "He said he didn't want me to leave, that he liked me just as much as I liked him."

"Isn't that what you wanted?" She asked gently.

"I thought so!" I ran my hand through my hair, feeling the power admitting from the streaks. "I'm so confused Majia."

"I can't say I understand what you're going through Al, but you just need to follow your heart. Hey have you finished Lukas' song?" I appreciated the change in subject.

"Yeah, for the most part." I took my lyric sheet out, for some reason I felt like writing them down instead of doing it digital like I normally do.

"What do you need help with?" She scooted over next to me on my bed and looked over my shoulder at the paper. Twinny started humming, like she was trying to get the feel of how it was suppose to sound. She was actually pretty accurate.

"Just the keyboard part and your part."

She bit on her finger, "Bass or back up?"

I smiled at my friend and realized how lucky I was to have her in my life. "Back up."

I laughed as Maija played the wrong sequence for about the fifth time in a row. She pushed my computer forward onto my bed in frustration. "Honestly Twin, I don't know how you do it."

"Come on Twinny, the digital keyboard isn't that different than the real thing!" I took the laptop and played it correctly.

Maija crossed her arms over her chest, "Sure, for you." She grumbled. I laughed again.

There were two quick knocks at my door before my door opened. Mom walked in, "Alex are you packed? Your friends are going to arrive soon." She glanced at my suitcase. "Oh Maija, help your sister pack!" I loved how mom actually supported our twin theory.

She ran out of room at that. "Come on dufus," Twinny pulled me to my feet. "Let's get you packed."

It didn't take us long, seeing as I had gotten most of it done yesterday. "Alex!" Mom called from downstairs, "Dylan's here!"

I looked at Maija, she nodded. "Send him up mom!"

"I'll let you two talk." Twinny opened the door to reveal Dylan, hand raised to knock on the door. "Hi Dylan. Bye Dylan."

"Um...bye Maija. Hey Al."

"Hey Dyl, um, sit down. We need to talk."

"Oh no, nothing good can come from that line." He smirked at me.

I rolled my eyes at him, "There's something I need to tell you."

"Alright then." He sat down on my computer chair and looked at me expectantly.

"Well, I went to Jake's house. He's coming to camp with us."

Dylan just blinked. "Awesome." Stupid Stupid Stupid!

"But um, that's not what I wanted to tell you, see um...when I was at his house...ugh some _words _were exchanged and well..." Man, why was this so hard!

"Well what?" Dylan pushed me.

"Jake kissed me!" I blurted. I looked down at my hands.

After a while, Dylan responded. "I know."

"Look Dyl I didn't- Wait, you _knew_?" Well...I wasn't expecting THAT. This boy definitely keeps me on my toes.

"Yeah, see when you were at Jake's, I was talking to my dad."

"Really? He's visiting you? That's great Dylan!" I was happy his godly parent was paying more attention to him, he deserved it.

He smiled at me and it took me a second to remember how to breath. "Yeah. Well anyway, he sent me like, in a spirit trip, to Jake's room and well...I think you know the rest."

Oh my gods..."How much did you see?"

"Just Jake saying something like...'You will be mine one day. You will.' Or something like that, he kissed you, and dad took my spirit back." He chuckled lightly, "I landed on a nail."

"Oh gods, are you ok?" Well it's one thing when I hurt myself, but when someone else does, that's a different story.

Dylan patted his left leg, "Got a tetanus shot and some meds, it's all good babe."

I took him calling me babe as a good sign so I asked, "You're not mad?".

Dylan took my hand and smiled, "I'm glad you told me Al, that I heard it from you right after it happened. You did dead-fish right?"

"Oh man, Maija. Yes Dyl, I dead-fished." It's hard not to laugh when saying that. Go on, try it, I dare you.

"Good." Suddenly he blushed "Would you um...dead-fish if I-I kissed you?" I thought it was cute when his voice cracked and raised an octave higher when he said the last word.

"Hm..." I pretended to think about it. "I'm not sure. But Dyl, I've been working on a song."

"Oh have you, why am I not surprised?" He took a second to laugh "What's it about this time?"

"You."

"Me? Can I hear it? Is it done? Do you need help?" Obviously he was excited, you could tell because: 1) He was asking lots of questions, which he does when he's excited and or nervous, and I doubt he was nervous. And 2) His voice totally gave it away. He sounded like a kid who's mom just gave him a dog for Christmas.

And of course, I laughed, "I just need to finish the keyboard part, and then you can hear it...at my next concert."

"Do you need Jon? Or James? Which one plays keyboard again?"

"It's James Hun."

"Right, do you need him?"

I reached over and shut down my computer, then stuffed it in my bag."No, I can do it." I said stubbornly.

"Ok...but why do you make me wait?" Dylan whined.

"Because." With that I grabbed my suitcase and headed downstairs. Dylan caught up with me about half way and carried my suitcase down. Why do males think females are so weak we can't carry our own bags? It's a testosterone thing I guess.

Maija, James and Jon, and Zoey were already here and talking to each other. They paused to take a quick look at us and say hi before going back to whatever they were talking about.

I had just gotten to the bottom step, when Jake walked in the front door. At first I was scared to look at him, but when I did, he was smiling at me. I hadn't seen him smile in so long, I couldn't help but smile back.

I found myself getting lost in his big, blue eyes. I could almost feel the electricity flowing from them.

I only looked away when I was actually shocked by Dylan taking my hand, stupid static electricity.

"So do we have everybody?" Mom asked.

"I think so." Maija-check. Zoey-check. The Twins-check. Jake-check. Dylan- check."Yup, everyone is here."

"Perfect. Let's-" There was a knock at the front door. "Now I wonder who that could be." Mom muttered to herself. She walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hullo Mrs. Jackson." Oh Gods, I knew that accent.

"Hullo-uh, Hello Lukas. What can I do for you?" Ugh, 'what can I do for you?'. You're not his servant mom!

Lukas the back of his neck and snuck a glance at me before answering. "Well, you are going to Camp Half-Blood correct? I-I thought, if it wasn't too much trouble-maybe- I could tag along?"

No.

No.

No.

Absolutely NOT.

Mom seemed taken back, like she couldn't believe he had the nerve to ask that...or was that just me? No, Maija and Zo were like that too.

"Um...I guess so Lukas. Are you packed?" MOM!

"Yes Ma'am." He gestured behind him, a fire red suitcase sat on our front porch.

Mom sighed, "Alright kids, lets go, load up."

* * *

"Dylan," Dad slapped him on the back, "You'll be ridding with me son."

Great.

_Don't kill my boyfriend dad. _I thought. My only response was dad's laugh in my head. I sighed, grabbed my bag, and walked out to the van.

I made sure to sit as far from Lukas as I could. That also meant I had to sit next to Jake. I mean, I love Jake (not like that) and all, but I don't know how our 'relationship' stood at the moment.

I wondered how long the drive would take from Michigan to New York, and how long I had to stay in a van with Lukas.

I know I've put this off long enough, y'all are wondering what happened between us aren't you?

You know when little boys kiss little girls on the cheek and everyone thinks its just soooooo cute? I guess that's kinda what happened. I was about 5 or 6, in the 1st grade I think. Well this new boy, beautiful blue eyes that twinkled in the sunlight, the cutest dimples, and (at the time, he cut it since then) shaggy green hair.

Being the new kid always attracted attention normally, but when the new kid also had _green _hair, he attracted a lot more attention.

Anyway, I was always the first one to greet new kids in any grade, so I was his first friend. It was when I told off one of the mean-future bully-future convict-guys that started picking on him for his unique hair color, when he kissed me.

From then on we were...well as 'together' as 6 year olds can get. Holding hands, him walking me to the bus, stuff like that. My parents thought it was cute, so did his.

I honestly thought he liked me. This is were it turned bad.

I came into class one day, laughing along side Maija, and sat down. Lukas came in, walking along side one of the girls in my class...Hannah I think her name was. I didn't think much of it, seeing as more than one person can enter the classroom at a time.

That is, until I saw they were holding hands. Lukas had thrown me aside like a worn out dog toy.

I learned later that Lukas' step-dad sold condos. I mean I knew he sold them before, but it wasn't until he tried to sell them to my parents at one of our play dates when we learned the truth. Mom decided to take some time to think it over, weigh the risks of monsters I guess.

Dad looked them up on the computer, or at least tried. That's when we learned Lukas' dad was a con artist. Dad pulled a few strings over at the Police station (living in a small town had it's advantages) and found out Lukas' dad targeted rich families to steal their fortunes.

By then, mom's architecture was well known up the east coast, and she had offices in almost every state (on the east coast), so we had a little money to spare. But the difference between mom and most millionaires was that, she didn't flaunt it. We lived in a simple two story house in a small town. We had a few luxuries, but nothing special.

Anyway, Dad got him arrested and donated the reward the FBI gave him for it to the school. Who then hired mom to redesign the gym.

Lukas and his mother left Michigan for, I'm assuming, the UK after that.

I know that explanation isn't the most detailed, but hey, it's a painful memory. Now that I had the song done, I was (hopefully) going to finally push it out of my head forever.

* * *

I must've forgotten that my parents were Immortals, because once we were out of town, our cars sped to unnatural speeds.

So here's the answer to my question how long the drive would take from Michigan to New York, about an hour and a half. When mom and dad stopped the cars on the edge of a big hill with a equally as large tree on top, I was beyond car sick.

Mom twisted around in her seat, "Kids, get up the hill, we'll take care of your bags. Meet Chiron in the Big House."

"Ok mom. See you there." She smiled at me. We all climbed out and trudged up the hill.

* * *

**So...like it? 'Cause I didn't really...Review! :]**


	28. Break Time

Hey guys and gals.

I'm sorry this isn't an update, and I'm sorry for what I'm about to tell y'all.

I'm taking a break from this story, I'm sorry, I know you wanna know what's gonna happen, and the Quest is coming in the next chapter or chapter after that at least, and what's the deal with Lukas and all that.

I have a summer camp I'm going to on the 29th (3 days! So excited!) and I won't be back until the 10th of July, which also happens to be my mum's birthday. So I wouldn't update anyway.

I want to take a break so I can focus on my other stories I have been neglecting. I'll be updating my newest story "A New Home" which you all should go read and review! It's not about any book or movie or t.v. series, it is a totally original idea I came up with and I'd appreciate you dropping a comment.

Later I'm working on my story "The Prophecy Comes Alive" which the third installment in a series I came up with that crosses our favorite Demi-gods and the fantastic world of the Regalians from "The Underland Chronicles" (if you haven't read the Underland Chronicles, SHAME ON YOU! Go to the nearest library and check them out and read them! They're FANTASTIC! And if you've read the Hunger Games series, it's by the same author).

Well I've blabbed enough, thanks for taking the time to read this, and I apologize for the long delay.

Yours,

Arty


	29. Hunter or Camper?

**Miss me?**

* * *

"Wow." Was the only thing I could say when I saw Camp Half-Blood. This place was amazing. Just from the top of the hill I could see sport courts, a huge climbing wall with...lava? SWEET!

"Wow is right." Maija came over from petting the dragon. Yea, that's right, they have a DRAGON! I like this place already.

"Come on Twinny, lets go explore." I started down the hill eagerly. Maija was right behind me, totally up for the exploring idea. We ran past a building Mom described as the Big House, which believe it or not, just looked like a big house.

Maija pointed to the right, and we started walking that way. We past the courts. There were a bunch of kids playing volleyball.

I stopped to watch the game for a second. They were all really good. One team obviously had a size advantage over the other, they were huge and definitely not people you would wanna make mad. The other team was a mix of every kind of kid. Tall, short, red head, and blond. The surprising thing was, the score said the mix team was winning.

I voiced my thoughts to Maija, and automatically she had an answer . "The big team is obviously Ares," she told me as the show off daughter of Athena she is. "The other team is winning because look, there are at least three children of Athena in there." She was right, and if Mom's siblings were anything like her, no wonder they were winning.

That's when the whispering and pointing started. Apparently one of the kids saw us watching and I think they recognized us. I grabbed Twinny's arm and pulled her away quickly. "What's up?"

"Spent too much time there." I jerked my head in the campers' direction. She looked and immediately understood.

"This famous thing is getting on my nerves." Maija sighed. I chuckled softly.

"Yea, but what can we do." She shrugged and we continued walking.

The next place we came to, was a building that when I got within 10 feet I could already smell the clay and paint. Maija and I smiled at each other. Arts and Crafts. We loved art back at school. Ceramics for me, painting and drawing for Maija. I had a feeling we were going to spend a lot of time in that building.

After what happened at the volleyball courts, Maija and I didn't stay too long, even though we both wanted to go in and immerse ourselves in art more than anything.

We passed a big auditorium, I guess in Greece they called it an Amphitheater. Neither Maija nor I were very into drama class, acting, or anything like that, so we didn't even bother doing much more there than admiring the building itself. I guess Mom's love of architecture rubbed off a bit on both of us.

Then it was the climbing wall, and man this thing was cool! It was freaking huge, and on top of that it had lava spewing out the top! Sure it'll kill you if it touches you, but I still think it's the coolest thing I've ever seen. Maija had to tell me close to twenty times we couldn't it try yet. Which made me sad.

"So how do we get across the lake?" Twinny asked. I shrugged. I had no idea what was on the other _side_ of the lake, let alone how to cross it. "Where are your parents when you need them."

"Hey come on! We can do this! I can control water can't I?"

"Yea, but you have no training with it." Stupid daughters of Athena being rational.

"Did you have any better idea of getting across?" HA! BEAT THAT LOGIC!

Maija glared at me before sighing. "No I guess not. Fine. How did you plan on doing this?"

"Well, what I've gathered from the few stories dad told me before we left, all he did to control it was will the water to do what he wanted." I replied simply. Maija looked at me sceptically. "Oh don't be such a worry wort! What's the worse that can happen? Get a little wet?"

"Famous last words." She muttered under her breath, then louder she said, "I'm just concerned about Poseidon and being in his realm. I'm still a daughter of Athena-the number one person on his hate list."

"Yea but you're with me, and no way he'd do anything to me." I recalled the talk I had with Grandma almost two years ago about me having to become Immortal. I was still totally against the idea, by the way.

"Fine...but I don't want to get wet." I rolled my eyes at her.

_Ok, _I told myself, taking a deep breath. _Focus. _I knew I had to create some kind of raft, because the awesome air-bubble underwater thing dad told me about was obviously out of the question with Maija. I put all my concentration on condensing the water and making it solid, because let's face it, nothing is cooler than walking on water.

Once I was sure it was solid enough to hold my weight, well I wasn't really sure-I was pretty much just guessing, I stepped forward. My foot hit solid ground, and I had to look down to check if I was on the water.

I was. I was walking on water! Suddenly I felt my foot sinking down ever so slowly. I was loosing my concentration. I stopped celebrating in my head, concentrated again, and the water solidified under my foot.

"That, is so cool." Maija breathed. I held out a hand to her, 'cause I knew she would be to scared to step out by herself. At least til she saw she wasn't going to fall through.

Maija gingerly stepped forward and smiled when her foot didn't get soaked. "You did it." Her braces caught the sun and flashed my eyes.

"Yea, I did. Now quit smiling." Twinny laughed and turned to the opposite shore.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" And with that she-who had been scared to death of just sticking her toe in the water a minute before-was walking right across the lake like it was cement. I laughed and caught up with her.

Thankfully no one was around the beach when we stepped on shore. "Hey look," Maija said, "There's the cabins. Let's go check them out."

The first cabin we saw had the number 20 written on the top. My head started to itch, and I immediately knew it was the magic in my streaks interfering with the magic in the cabin. "Hecate cabin." I said.

I looked around at the others, there were probably 20 in all, seeing as Hecate was the last one and it said 20 on it. All the cabins made a kind of Omega shape, well it would have if the first two cabins weren't closing it off, so it really looked like a big circle.

I could tell some of the cabins were newly built, mainly cause AC-mom's brand she puts on every building she builds-was carved into some of them.

Maija and I went down the line, guessing at which cabin belonged to which god. Some were obvious, like the Hephaestus cabin, Aphrodite cabin (I almost chocked on all the perfume coming from it), and of course Grandpa Poseidon's. Well I knew Zeus and Hera's cabins too, but its kinda hard not to, just from the way they look. Uncle Hades' cabin was like that too.

Maija pointed out Grandma's cabin, the Ares cabin, and we knew the Apollo cabin 'cause it almost blinded us...and we're blind enough as it is. But the cabin that really caught my eye was cabin 8.

Artemis' cabin.

When the 14 Olympians came and told me the truth, Artemis was the nicest and kindest. At least in my head. Maybe it's because while every other God/dess was like 30-she was my age, and I related to her easier.

Her cabin was a beautiful shade of silver, I could hear talking and laughing inside but the people inside were blocked by curtains the same shade of silver as the cabin. "You think that means the Hunters are here?" I asked Twinny.

She nodded. "Probably. Hey, isn't aunt Thalia a hunter?"

"Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear." I jumped at the voice. When I turned around, I was standing face to face with a girl my age. She was just about the same height as me with shoulder length, spiky black hair. On top of her head was a silver tiara, and she was wearing simple silver clothing. Her hands were on her hips, and she was smirking at us. Her intense blue eyes scared me.

"So," She said, eyeing us. "How do you know me? Because I certainly don't know you."

"My mom told me about you." I told her, though I must admit, she was scaring the Hades out of me.

Thalia gave me a look, like _'Really? That's all you got?'. _"What goddess?"

"My mom's not a goddess. She's Annabeth Jackson." I watched as the annoyance flushed from Thalia's face and surprise/shock filled it's place.

"Annabeth Jackson..." She whispered. "That's why she left camp. You're why she left camp." At first I was scared she was mad at me for being the reason her friend left, but she seemed...mystified I guess, not angry.

"She didn't tell you? I thought you two were close!" Better question would be how could she _not_ know?

Thalia sighed. "We were. We are." She corrected herself. "I helped little Annie across the U.S. to here, but I turned into a tree and missed seven years of her life, only to join the Hunters and leave again when I came back. We didn't talk as much as we would have liked, and when I came back to camp Malcolm said Annabeth ran away. Artemis could never find her."

'_Oh, Artemis knew exactly where she was.' _Artemis' voice inside my head said, but I managed not to jump or make any sounds of surprise. I ignored the goddess.

"Well, she found her after I was born." Okay, so I didn't ignore her completely.

That got her attention. Thalia's eyebrows frowned in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"When I was born, my heart wasn't working right, so all 14 Olympians gave me a bit of their life force." I said quickly. "I have powers, which is why Mom had us come here. So I could learn how to-" I yelped and jumped back when lightning struck right in-between Thalia and I.

Thalia on the other hand, didn't even flinch, but her eyebrow shot up and she looked at me. "Did you do that?" I asked her.

"No." She smiled. "You did."

I looked at the ground, as if it could tell me how in _Hades_ I did that."How?"

Thalia shrugged, "Is you're mom here?"

"Yeah, she's on the hill with dad."

She smirked. "Barnacle boy is here too? Perfect. See ya girls."

"Wait!" I called after her. "Don't you have any advice to help me control that?" I waved my hand up and down, trying to gesture to the non-existent lightning.

Thalia started to shake her head no, but stopped, and said, "Yeah, I got some advice for you. Artemis is in the cabin, go in and ask her to take the speed out of this," she pointed to my mouth, "And put it here." Her finger moved to point to my feet.

While I stared at me feet, trying to understand what she meant, Maija cracked up. I didn't get what was so funny. I looked up from my feet. "Move the speed in my mouth...to my feet..." I repeated. Thalia winked at me. I blinked, and she was gone. "Whoa!" I exclaimed.

"Get it now?" Maija asked, still laughing.

"Yea yea," I grumbled, walking into Artemis' cabin. "I talk to much."

We stopped at the door. I raised my hand to knock, but I froze. "You're nervous to knock on a door?"

"I'm nervous to knock on a door with a goddess on the other side!"

"It's just Artemis, so knock!"

I sighed and raised my hand again, it stopped a few inches from the door, I was just too shy to do it. Exasperated, Maija grabbed my arm by the wrist and knocked on the door with it.

All the laughter inside the cabin stopped, there was some scuffling around before the door opened. All the Hunters visibly relaxed when they saw we were girls. "Come on in." The girl who had opened the door told us. She was big and beefy, kinda like an Ares girl.

"Thank you Phoebe." Artemis said from one of the bunks. She smiled at us. "Alex, Maija. Good to see you again. Girls why don't you harass- I mean train with the boys?"

The Hunters all giggled, grabbed their bows and knives, and ran out of the cabin. "Hey Arty." I greeted, plopping down on the end of the bed she was sitting on. Out of all the God/dess, Artemis was by far the coolest. For one, she let me call her Arty.

"How's everything been since we talked last?"

"Being chased by fans, writing new songs, seeing the United States," Maija collapsed into a beanbag chair next to our bed. "Same old same old."

"The Record Company is letting us have summers off for the rest of our time recording with them," I informed her excitedly. "I've only seen half of this place and I already wish I could stay all year."

"You're coming to camp every summer? Hm, I think the Hunters and I might have to make a yearly visit." We all laughed. Arty started glowing, turning into her 15 year old form. Whenever we talked, she would change her appearance to whatever age Maija and I were. It just made talking to her so much easier.

"Her dad said something about Camp v.s. Hunters capture the flag game. What's that about?" Maija asked.

"Percy would know exactly what that's about." Arty chuckled.

"What did he do?" I sighed.

"Oh nothing, just almost drowned the camp and Thalia, while she tried to fry him." She started laughing again.

"No way!" We joined in her laughter.

I controlled my laughter enough to say, "This time the Hunters are going down!"

Arty laughed harder, "And what makes you think that?"

Maija and I shared a look, "Camp has me."

"You know, I can change that."

"Arty, I've told you a thousand times already," I sighed, "I don't want to join the Hunters."

"Alright," she waved it off, "But even _you_ can't beat _my _girls."

I smirked, "You wanna bet?"

Arty grinned toothy, and when I say toothy, I mean you can see her fangs. She does it to intimate people, and it works. I was thoroughly intimated, but I've gotten this look before, and I was getting better at resisting. "You bet your bow I do."

"So, what are the stakes?"

"Hmm, a new weapon by Hephaestus and 50 drachmas if you win..." She admired her nails smugly as she talked.

"And if we loose?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

Arty looked up and gave me the 'wolf smile', "Admittance to the Hunters."

"Hmm..." I pretended to think. "I could use a new bow...I'll take it."

I know what you're thinking, that's such a risky bet! You could loose Dylan forever! Yea I know, and it probably was a stupid move, but I was cocky. Mom says I get it from dad. I had good reason to be too. During tour, if the Hunters were around, they would come to the hotel we were at and we'd spar. I never told anyone other than Maija, who came and spared with us. Not even my bodyguards knew, and tricking my bodyguards was a fleet in itself. Sure, I had my fair share of losses, but I learned.

"Does it apply to me too?" Twinny asked.

"If you want it to, I'm always open to another Hunter." Arty held out a hand to the both of us. Maija and I looked at each other, and nodded. We both shook her hand.

At that moment, a conch ran through the camp and I faintly heard Chiron calling dinner. I heard campers cheer, mainly guys though. What's with dudes and food?

"Men are pigs." Artemis read my thoughts. She smiled at me and stood up. "Come, let's eat."

After locating my parents, I followed them up to the Mess Hall, which wasn't very far from where we were. I was really hungry, I won't lie. So when mom and dad led us up to get food, I got as much as I could fit onto my plate.

When we had to offer some to the gods, I didn't know who to offer to. I could offer to Grandpa, but then Grandma might get mad. I could offer to Grandma but Grandpa would get mad.

Then I got an idea. My second favorite goddess next to Athena, and third favorite God/dess over all. The one I just spent a whole afternoon talking to.

Artemis.

I smiled at our conversation today, and decided on something she would appreciate. I threw in the freshest lettuce from my salad. No meat.

I took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of fresh pine as it surrounded me. When everyone was sitting again, Chiron stomped his foot...er...hoof on the wood to get everyone to quiet down.

He raised his goblet and called "To the Gods!".

"To the Gods!" Everyone repeated full-heartily.

"Now, we have a few new additions too our family." He said while setting his glass down on the table. "Or should I say old friends and _their_ family. Everyone welcome back Percy and Annabeth Jackson, saviors of Olympus!" Mom and Dad stood up and hugged Chiron while everyone else whooped and hollered for them. They looked so happy to be back.

"And let's not forget our newest Demi-gods! Maija, Dylan, Jon, and James." They all stood and walked to the front table. A few seconds went by and Grandma, Zelus, and uncle Apollo claimed their children...like officially.

"And, our special guest. Alex Jackson." I guess it was my turn...I stood up and walked so I was standing between my parents. I felt a glowing above my head, there was an Owl with a Trident it it's wing. I smiled at my parents.

"Hey, I bet you 5 drachmas that's not the real Alex Jackson." My head snapped to the left. I don't know how I heard that, the person's voice couldn't have been much more than a whisper.

"What did you say?" The pavilion went dead. I was generally surprised, my cafeteria didn't get _this_ quiet _this_ fast even if the principal was talking. I looked straight at the Ares table, I don't know how, but I had a feeling that's where the voice came from.

A small dude, defiantly not what you would picture when you think _'son of Ares_', stood up. "I bet you aren't the _real _Alex Jackson."

I scoffed. "And what makes you think that?" I crossed my arms over my chest and waited for an answer.

"There are tons of celebrity look-a-likes. How do we know you're not a daughter of Hecate or something just changing the mist to make you a look like Alex? Plus the _real _Alex Jackson is on tour." He finished, looking proud of himself. "No way she would have time to come to camp."

I was about to blow up_, _NO ONE calls ME a fake and gets away with it alive, when I heard Grandma's voice. _'Never fall for an enemy's taunting. It's designed to trick you. Stay calm, use your head.'_

I took a deep, calming breath. "I guess I'll just have to prove it then. James, Jon, your cabin isn't leading the campfire tonight." I didn't take my glare off the Ares jerk, who was cowering under it. Not surprising, dad says I have my mom's glare, and if you have ever been on the receiving end of my mom's glare...I had to suppress a shudder just thinking about it.

The pavilion cheered as I returned to my seat. "You're going to sing?" Jake asked from his table, which was right next to ours-well dad's, I was sitting with him and Zoey. Mom and Maija sat at the Athena table, same with James and Jon. Dylan was sitting at a table I assumed all the Minor god/dess' children used.

"Of course, plus, it gives me a chance to showcase a few new songs I've written recently." I shrugged and popped a mini tomato into my mouth.

The rest of dinner pasted quickly and everyone made their way to the Amphitheater, Chiron moved us there. I was behind the stage teaching everyone the music for the new songs. I never got around to doing it before now.

Only when I was confident they got it down to a point where they would only make small mistakes, did I walk out on stage-my guitar on my back. "Hello Camp Half-Blood! I'm going to sing two songs before handing it over to the Apollo kids. And...here's the first one." I need to work on intros...

I started strumming on my acoustic, with James on keyboard backing it up, it really made it sound echo-ish and I liked it.

_'Cause I'm all about him, him, him, him, him_

_And he's all about me, me, me, me, me_

_And we don't give a dang, dang, dang, dang, dang_

_About nobody-e-e-e_

_Well, had him shooting for me like a ball team_

_Every guy was a knock out, Don King_

_But none of 'em had smarts, that's my thing_

_It's not enough to have balls, Spalding, ha_

_One day by Starbucks_

_I bumped into a guy rocking black Chucks_

_He said "Excuse me, beautiful," I said, "Aww, shucks"_

_And then he asked, "Well, ay, wanna grab lunch?"_

_Never ever met a guy so fly_

_Got me hooked like apple pie, I_

_Think I'm falling and I don't know why_

_But I won't fight these butterflies_

If you knew me, one of my few weaknesses was Apple pie, and Dylan defiantly had that same effect on me. I remembered he even brought Apple pie to our picnic date before we left. Oh and if you didn't know by now, yes, this song was about Dylan.

_And I swear what we have is just super cool_

_The way he's always in my head like a Bluetooth_

He was always in my head, everything just reminded me of him-one way or another. If I saw a nice car, I would think of Dylan's and how much nicer it was. Or if I saw someone wearing _Chucks _I would think of Dylan's obsession with the brand. Now, that makes me sound like a fan girl. Great.

_No, I don't need no fancy cars_

_And I don't need no diamond rings_

_My baby is all I need and more_

_'Cause I don't need those extra things_

_It's not about you _**(Oh-oh-oh-oh) (It's not about you)**

_It's not about them_ **(Oh-oh-oh-oh) (It's not about them)**

_It's all about me _**(Oh-oh-oh-oh) (It's all about me)**

_And it's all about him _**(Oh-oh-oh-oh) (It's all about him)**

I continued the song with the repeating lines, this song was full of repetition. Honestly, if one of my songs have has a lot of repetition in it, I couldn't think of what to say...

**(Oh-oh-oh-oh)** '_Cause I'm all about him_

**(Oh-oh-oh-oh) **'_Cause I'm all about him_

**(Oh-oh-oh-oh)**_I'm all about him_

**(Oh-oh-oh-oh)** _And we don't give a dang, dang, dang_

**(Oh-oh-oh-oh)** _It's all about you_

**(Oh-oh-oh-oh) **_It's all about you, boy_

**(Oh-oh-oh-oh)** _It's all about you_

_**(Oh-oh-oh-oh)**_

After our last 'oh', James turned to his sound box, he made four beats-like a D.J would on a record- followed by a horn to end it.

I stepped back from the mic and waited for the cheering to stop, which wasn't for a few good minutes. When they did stop, I intro-ed the next song. "Thank you. That song's brand new, you're the first to hear it. The next is as well, I hope you like it."

Yea, I'm still not any good at intros. I nodded to Dylan, and he started it with a neat little solo on his electric guitar.

_You had it all_

_The day you told me_

_Told me you want me_

_I had it all_

_But let you fool me_

_Fool me completely_

_Yeah, I was so stupid_

_To give you all my attention_

_'Cause the way you played me_

_Exposed your true intention_

_And One day I'll have you begging on your knees for me_

_Yeah, One day I'll have you crawling like a centipede_

_You mess with me?_

_And mess with her!_

_So I'll make sure you get what you deserve_

_Yeah, One day you'll be begging on your knees for me_

You might be wondering about that centipede part...Well I was writing outside at the time-one of the few times I got to during the tour-and I saw the cutest centipede crawling on the branch next to me. Oh, I was in a tree too.

_So Oh, mister player do you feel like the man now_

_and I bet you're nervous 'cause this song makes you freak out_

_I know I'm being bitter_

_But I'mma drive you under_

**You had it all**

_And one day!_

_And One day I'll have you begging on your knees for me _**begging on your knees for me**

_Yeah, One day I'll have you crawling like a centipede _**crawling like a centipede**

_You mess with me?_

_And mess with her!_

_So I'll make sure you get what you deserve_

_Yeah, One day you'll begging on your knees for me._

The song ended the same way it started, with Dylan's electric guitar riff. The lyrics ended after that, and I looked out over the crowd, they were all up and dancing. Well Maija, there's your 'upbeat dance song'.

With no farther comments, I walked off stage. Maija stopped me before I left the backstage area. "Hey, are you ok Twin? You didn't seem as energetic as you normally do." She looked generally concerned for me.

I grinned at her, though it was a bit forced. "I'm fine Twinny, just tired. Been a long day you know?"

She looked at me sceptically, but nodded. "Alright, sleep tight sis."

I smiled. "You too." With that I walked to Grandpa Poseidon's cabin. When I got there, I had just enough time to pull the covers over myself before I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up the next morning when sun rays pounded against my eyelids. I shifted, trying to get out of the blinding light with no anvil. I groaned and reluctantly sat up.

At first, I had no idea where I was. I thought I was still on tour, in some hotel, in some city, in some state, and I had to get up soon to get ready to sing.

Then the events from the previous day rushed back to me. I was at Camp Half-Blood, in my dad's cabin, and today was the day I found out if I became a Hunter of Artemis.

* * *

**So, whatcha think? Does Camp win for the first time? Or do Alex and Maija become Hunters? ;) Let me hear what you think!**

**Yours,**

**Arty**


	30. My friend Nate

**Sorry It's been so long! Stupid school just started, Freshmen this year!, and by the time I get home from Football I'm whipped. **

**Enough excuses, here's your chapter!  
(Dont own Percy Jackson!)**

**WAIT! **

**Before the chapter you need to know about my best friend Annabeth! She writes on FF too and you need to go look at her story "Escape from the Great Race" I help her so don't worry it isn't horrible! JK her writing is awesome (I only say that cause she has my on author alert ;))**

**It's on PJ so all y'all can read it. Her username is Fantasyfan135 or you can look up 'Escape from the Great Race' in the search thing, it's literally the only one that pops up.**

**ok, now the chapter!  
**

**Alex**

* * *

At that moment, Zoey walked out of the bathroom, a wall of steam following her. "Oh hey mom! You're up! If you want to take a shower, I would do it now because breakfast starts soon." She said while she dried her hair with a towel.

"Why don't you just try it with your Poseidon powers." I wiggled my fingers at her like a witch casting a spell.

"OH YEAH!" Her nose scrunched up in concentration and the next minute, her hair was dry. It was still crazy sticking out like a mad woman, but it was dry.

I laughed and threw a brush at her, "Good job." I grabbed a towel, one of my mom's old CHB t-shirts along with some jean shorts, and walked into the personal shower the Poseidon cabin had (which was really cool), beginning my shower.

Fifteen minutes later I emerged from the bathroom. Zoey was still in the cabin, sitting on her bed reading some book in Greek. "You're still here?" I asked as I towel dried my hair.

"Yeah, I figured I'd wait for you since you have never been here and I have." Zoey informed me, not even looking up from her book. Unlike my father, who avoided reading unless absolutely necessary, Zoey loved reading and did so anytime she got the chance.

She was also very smart, but she would never admit it.

"Thanks Zo," my stomach growled and she finally looked up, laughing.

"I guess we should go now then, I don't want to risk being eaten by your stomach!"

At first we started walking towards the pavilion, then walking turned to speed walking, which turned to jogging, which of course ended up in full on sprinting to the Greek style building that held the food my stomach craved for.

As we ran past my mother, who was leading the Athena cabin (at least I assumed it was the Athena cabin, since they all looked like my mother), she laughed and yelled at me to stop running.

Did I listen? No. Did I win because of it? Yes. Did I hurt myself in the process? If you call falling on your face in front of your boyfriend, then YES times a million.

Dylan chuckled and offered me a hand. I took his hand, my cheeks on fire. He opened his mouth to say something, or mock me for falling down, but Chiron told everyone to sit down so he could start his announcements. As he waited for all the campers to sit themselves, he turned to a IM I just noticed was there. It looked like he was arguing with whoever was on the other side.

The pavilion fell quiet and Chiron turned to us. "Campers, we have yet another addition to our wondrous camp. Please welcome Nathan Rivera, son of Hades."

Right in front of my eyes, every one's shadows raced across the floor towards the unusually dark area next to Chiron. They moved together to form the outline of a human, then solidified into a boy with dark brown hair and deep brown eyes.

Everyone gasped when Chiron said 'son of Hades', after all, my uncle Nico was the only child of Hades alive and Hades himself didn't make any notion of breaking the oath the Big Three made. At least, that's what my dad told me.

I watched as shadows returned to their owners, though I'm probably the only one that noticed. Mom tells me I notice the smallest details no one normally would, even dad when his ADHD is acting up. Nathan walked over to Chiron, looking slightly annoyed for some reason.

"It's Nate, Chiron." he corrected. Standing next to Chiron in his horse form would make anyone seem short, except Nathan-or Nate-was the exception. He was only _slightly _shorter. My guess is he stood over 6' foot.

Nate dressed like a stereotypical son of Hades would, black shirt, jeans, leather jacket, basically black black and more black. Unlike how my mom described my uncle, he was actually very tan.

Whoever was on the IM said something that I couldn't make out. Chiron sighed and out stretched his hand. I thought he may have been ending it, but his arm went around it and some how turned the IM so that everyone could see it. I didn't know you could do that.

I was shocked to see Grandpa Hades in the mist. "Grandpa?" I said, breaking the shocked silence that seemed to have over take the camp.

A ghost of a smile played at his lips, "Hello dear." he said. My dad shifted uncomfortably, surprised at the same time. I know I was, after all, the god of Death doesn't normally have such a warm tone to his voice like he did when he greeted me. "I see you have met my son."

"Yeah," I nodded, stealing a glance at Nate. He kept switching between his feet nervously.

"You're wondering why he's here, aren't you." I nodded again. "He's here to train you."

Well. That was...blunt.

"Train me." I repeated, not really sure I had heard him correctly.

"Yes, and he will tell you the details later, but I must being going. Lots of...death to take care of." Hades ended the Iris Message and left us all confused and surprised.

Chiron cleared his throat and told Nate to go sit at the Hades table.

After the little interruption, I shoved my breakfast down as fast as I could so I could question my 'trainer'. When I sat down across from him, he had just gotten back from offering some of his meal to the gods.

"So, explain to me how this is going to happen." I told him. He looked at me for a minute with a thoughtful expression, then turned his attention to his waffles.

"When I was born," Nate said as he piled butter onto his waffles. "My mother died giving birth to me. Instead of putting me in the system like most gods do when their kid loses their mortal parent, Hades took me to Olympus and begged Zeus to let him keep me, train me to be his second in command or something like that."

Nate paused to take bite of his food, or really more shove as much as he could in his mouth like it was going out of style.

Boys.

"Zeus thought my dad was trying to use me as a 'secret weapon'." He said around his food (gross!) and with finger quotations. "So he agreed to train me, but it had to be on Olympus where he could monitor my progress.

"Eventually it turned into him showing me how to throw lightning bolts his and my spare time, Aphrodite fell in love with me, Athena insisted on tutoring me, and so on from there with all the gods wanting to show me how to do their skills or not wanting to be left out."

He piled more waffle bites into his mouth and took a swig of OJ before continuing, thankfully he swallowed before he started talking again. "After I turned 14, the gods blessed me. Not like you, man I _wish _like you, do you know what a sweet deal you have?"

I shot him a glare that said 'keep talking or I'll show you how little powers you have compared to me'. He gulped,cleared his throat, and went back to talking.

"Anyway, I just have what powers their blessings gave me, so I can't teach you for long, but I know a lot and how to use them. That's why I'm here."

I stared at the table trying to comprehend what he was saying. I was half hoping the gods themselves would come train me, but even I knew that was too far fetched to hope for.

"Alright." I tried not to sound like I was disappointed he was here, "We can start as soon as you're done then."

"Aw, did I miss the food?" I almost groaned at the voice.

"Yes you did, please never come again."

"Oo, that stings. You would think a star would greet the person that made her big a little nicer."

Finally turning around and looking at my record manager, I sighed and asked the question that popped into my head the second he started talking. "How did you find me anyway? You were suppose to think I'm in Greece."

He smirked at me. "Anna told me."

"Anna, where is she anyway?"

"Well," Mr. G sat down next to Nate-who looked very uncomfortable with the whole situation, he went back to eating except only nibbling on his food now. You know, like a _normal _person eats."While you two are taking your vacation, she decided to take one as well. She has a life too you know."

"So, what you're saying is, while she lives her life you don't have anything else to do but bug me on my vacation?"

"Ye-wait no! I came to give you news!" I groaned again, that could only mean one thing: my vacation has ended. "Oh come on, now, you remember that song you sung at that talent show a few years back? Famous in a small town? It's been nominated for a CMT award!"

I blinked a few times. I think Nate choked on his orange juice.

"C...M...T...award? But I'm not a country artist!" That was really the only thing I was able to get out.

"Well no," he rolled his eyes, which was kinda weird cause he was almost 55 years old. "But two of your songs are classified as 'country', and therefor can be nominated for a 'country' award."

"Those songs are so old though! Wait...two?"

"Yes the one nominated, Famous in a small town, and oh what was it...Lucky you! That's it. Darn it Alex you got so many songs its hard to keep track of them."

"Try having to know every single line in all of them." I muttered to myself.

"Touche, but I really think you should go." Mr. G said, finally acting like a responsible adult and not a kid.

"But you promised no interruptions-!" I tried to respond to him, but he cut me off. Ironic.

"I know I promised, but this will only take one day out of your vacation kid! Plus I think it'll be good for you. If you win you it will open you up to the country music listeners-"

"-and you get more money. Why is everything about making money!" I shut him up with my anger. I hated it when people used me, especially for money since...you know.

"No. I don't care about that." He snapped back forcefully. "I want you to be as big as you can be, because you deserve it." he continued much gentler. "Its one day. I'll send the company's jet to come get you, you go down the red carpet, wait till your award is announced, sing, and come back! Simple."

"Well when you put it that way...I'd have to ask what the heck you meant by sing!" I frowned at him, as if he could pull a fast one on me. Psh. I'm Alex Jackson.

"I might have promised the award managers you would preform..." Mr. G smiled sheepishly at me. Before I could retaliate, his face turned serious, "You need to write a more mature country song to preform."

"What makes you even think I'll agree to going?"

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Because I know you, and I know you want to go."

"Ugh...fine." I said, crossing my arms over my chest and glaring at him.

"That'a girl! Be ready in four days!"

"What!" I yelled at his retreating form as it ran to the Apollo table. I guess that's how he got in... "Gah, he is such an child!"

Nate shifted uncomfortably on the bench. "Sorry."

I sighed. "No, I'm sorry Nate, now how about training?"

Nate took a big swig of orange juice and sent me a big toothed grin, "Let's start."

* * *

Yea sorry this didn't have much, but guys, I need your opinions!

Did you know that almost 2k people read this story?

And how many of that 2k review?

About 15.

I'm not saying I don't appreciate those reviews, I do! And I love reading them.

Recently, I've lost some of my regular reviewers, and I'm sad that happened.

But seriously, I can't continue until I hear your opinions.

I had my idea in my head on what was going to happen, but one of the reviews I received made me rethink it a bit. And I'm glad it did, because that's what they're suppose to do.

This story would be so dull with out your say.

_So I need to know, Hunter, or Camper?_

And really, 15/2000 review? Even having my email spammed with reviews only saying 'I loved it! Please update!' will make me happy! (you can even copy and paste that and place it in a review for this chapter!...heh that would be pretty funny.)

Heck, if you say 'This sucks, I don't know why I even continue to read it.' at this point would be better.

If you don't review, I don't know what I'm doing right.

Or wrong.

And then I don't have any reason to update except for myself. And if that happens, I would probably just stop. But I don't want to stop, only for those 15 people that review every chapter.

Please make me want to continue for all of you.

Arty


	31. It's decided

**I am so x a million sorry! I just am so busy, I sprained my finger, my grades even slipped a lil but I fixed that so now I'mma fix this haven't updated thing :)**

**Alex**

Sweating like crazy, I walked into my grandfather's cabin. I grabbed my stuff and jumped in the shower. When I stepped out fifteen minutes later, I had just finished drying my hair when Maija ran in.

"What's up?" I asked with an eyebrow raised at her. She was panting and sweating slightly, like she ran here.

Maija just smiled at me. "Capture the flag time." Then pulled me out of the cabin faster than you could say Hermes lighting shoes.

I was handed a helmet and armor. I put them on as Chiron was explaining to rules to the game. "Heroes! Hunters! You all know the rules, but for the sake of new campers I will re-state them. The creek is the boundary line, and the entire forest is fair game. Any and all magic items are allowed.

"Each team's banner much be prominently displayed, and there may not be more than two guards. Prisoners may be disarmed, but not bound or gagged. No killing or maiming is allowed, and I will serve as referee and battlefield medic. Prepare yourselves!"

Campers all around me cheered, as well as the Hunters, before the crowd moved to the west end of the forest.

"Alright," My mother announced in a loud voice, her eyes smiling as she looked over all the campers. "My half sister will explain your strategy, I expect a win out you tonight!"

People cheered and a younger version of my mother stepped up onto the stump my mother was standing on a moment ago. "Demeter cabin, you will be stationed at the edge of the forest. Control the plants and keep Hunters from getting in. Half on our side half on theirs, keep them in." She turned to another group of kids. "Apollo, border patrol. You will be our first line of defence."

She went on, stacking on the defence around the perimeter of our flag, and a patrol to go in to get the flag. "Lastly, Alex, you and Maija will follow the rest of the Ares cabin in to get the flag."

My eyes went large. "Me?"

She looked at me like I was crazy. "Well obviously. When your dad was here, he was as valuable on a team as a god was. You have ten times his power, it only makes since."

I hesitated, but nodded. "Alright, we'll go in." Just as I said that, the conch blew in the distance and the Hunter's war cries were heard from the east woods.

I looked at Maija. She nodded and sent me a smug smirk basically saying 'let's kick some butt'. I returned it with renewed confidance.

We decided to wait for the other groups to leave before we left, after all, we had all night. Plus, why not make the Hunters wait for the fight.

"Alright punk," A big, beefy girl came up to Maija and I. "Let's go."

Maija shot me a look that said 'Punk?' I just shrugged and followed the Ares kids towards the north.

We had a few run-ins with Hunters on the way to the creek, but they were quickly taken care of (by that I mean taken prisoner) and we continued.

Upon arrival to the river bank, we were met with the Hunter's border patrol. They obviously didn't put much effort into it because there were only four girls. Then again that's four out of like twenty so I guess they did...in a way.

The Hunters saw us immediately and notched their arrows. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I heard fighting around me, I knew the Ares kids would just charge the Hunters, it's kinda in their genes and they're really predictable.

"Alex!" A clink of metal on metal almost broke my concentration. "What are you doing?" Maija grunted as three more clinks filled my ears.

I ignored her.

I was putting my training into place. We were at a creek, my grandpa's domain and where the bulk of my powers originate from, and I was going to use it to my advantage.

As I became more focused on what I wanted to do- which was disarm the Hunters with water whips then trap them in an earth jail- I became more aware of my targets. I could see their heat signatures which really helped my aim.

I raised my palms, with my eyes still closed, and thrust them forward. Under my eyelids I saw blue (which means an object is cold- for all those who don't know how to read heat charts) streams fly towards the redder blobs and knock the green-ish objects out of their hands. Before they could react I moved my hands upward.

Stone erupted from beneath the Hunters' feet to create bars that stuck straight up, connecting at the top.

I opened my eyes to several surprised faces and four trapped Hunters. I shrugged. The Ares girl that called us punk earlier was the first to recover.

"Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go!" She barked at us and we started running into the opposite forest.

"When did you learn _that_?" Maija whispered as we were running.

"We covered it in my training today." I whispered back. "Why are we whispering?" Maija shrugged and I had to keep my laughter in.

It felt like forever to get to Zeus' fist, I was so out of shape. By the time we got there our group had dwindled from twelve to three. The only one besides Maija and I was that Ares girl- who's name I didn't catch.

Just as Chiron instructed, the flag was in plain sight- right on top of the _huge _pile of rocks. How was that fair? Whatever. There was also only two guards, but that's what worried me.

"Well well well. We figured they'd send you in." Phoebe said, raising her sword. I think she was one of the few Hunters that knew how to wield a weapon other than hunting knives and a bow. The girl next to her nodded in agreement.

I raised my own sword and advanced slowly on Phoebe while the Ares girl and Maija distracted the other girl.

We circled each other, both of us waiting for the other to make the first move.

Suddenly, Phoebe stabbed at my stomach. I jumped to the ground, I hadn't expected it, but I made good of my position and swept my foot across her ankles. Phoebe fell hard.

"Alex!" Maija yelled. "Get the flag!"

I kicked Phoebe's sword away and ran up the the side of Zeus' fist. How the heck was I suppose to get up there?

"Climb!" The Ares girl grunted at me.

I gulped but didn't waste anytime, Phoebe already had her sword and was starting to run at me again. I took a big leap and started climbing, grabbing at spaces in the rocks and hosting myself up.

It took me probably ten minutes to get to the top, and when I did I was winded. Which brings back my point about being out of shape. You would think all the running around on stage would do something for you but it was nothing compared to the stuff here!

I grabbed the flag and ran to the edge of the mountain. I almost fainted at how high I was, I mean I wasn't scared of heights or anything, but _dang_! I was high!

I looked to my left to check on Maija, she was still fighting the second girl while the Ares girl took on Phoebe. That's when I saw my escape route.

A branch from the nearby tree was close enough for me to jump to. I backed up as far as I could- what? I'm not risking anything here!- and jumped.

The branch ended up being farther than I thought it was, so instead of landing like on my feet- it was wide enough to- I was clinging to it for my life with my feet dangling in mid-air.

After I haled myself up, I climbed down the branches until I got to the forest floor. Then I ran. I ran like there was a Minotaur that hasn't eaten in a millenia chasing me.

When I broke though the tree lining, I blinked from the sudden light (it's dark in the forest!). The first thing I saw was my aunt running towards me...our flag in her hand.

She was almost to the river bed, she was going to beat me across. Once I emerged from enemy territory, all the campers started yelling encouragements at me, as if that would make me run faster.

Faster. Something from earlier today flashed in my mind. '..._ask her to take the speed out of this," she pointed to my mouth, "And put it here." Her finger moved to point to my feet.'_

Of course! I thought of all the times I ran my mouth, then of all the videos I've ever seen of things going at the speed of light, sound, and pictured my feet doing the same thing.

Next thing I knew I ran into my aunt. On the other side of the river.

The conch rang and Chiron yelled over all the cheering "Camp Half-Blood is the winner!"

* * *

**IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! Review for my birthday present!**

**I am so sorry, you don't even know. I felt bad every day I kept you all waiting. Oh and I'm sorry its short, its like 9:30 pm and it's a school night so I gotta turn in early, but I wanted to get this out on my birthday and Halloween. (Yeah, I love how my birthday is right after halloween :))  
**

**Well as you see, the majority chose camper, so that is what she shall remain :)**

**Quest coming in the next chapter!**

**So happy all Saints day! And to all those in spain, lucky ducks you don't have school! (I don't know if anyone from spain actually reads this but oh well *shrugs*  
**

**~Arty**


	32. Quest and more betrayal

**Happy 11/11/11.  
**

**Alex**

Shortly after the winner was announced, everybody migrated to the dinning pavilion for the feast. A lot of people came over to congratulate me on my first win and thank me for stomping the Hunter's winning streak.

I offered some of my food to Artemis again, apologizing for beating up her Hunters and mocking her for Maija and I's new weapons. A gust of wind came and tried to blow me over, but it smelled like fresh pine so I knew she was joking.

The next day, after Nate let me out of training, I was hanging out with Maija and aunt Thalia in the Hunter's cabin (Artemis was strangely absent *snickers*) just talking. I never knew how cool my aunt was! Her stories were just...wow.

There were some pretty juicy ones about my parent that I will most defiantly be teasing them about.

Suddenly there were three quick knocks on the door. I got up and opened it. "Oh hey Mom. What's up?"

"Alex honey, Maija, we need you at the Big House." She told us, she didn't look very enthusiastic about it.

"Mom what's wrong?"

"You'll see when we get there, now come on."

I walked nervously next to Maija as my mother lead us to the farm house. As we walked in I saw my father mirroring my mother's expression, and...Zelus? What was he doing here? Whatever reason he was it was obviously not a good one.

"Alex." Zelus nodded to me, he sounded relieved that I was here. "As I was saying, I'm afraid Kronos is getting stronger and much faster than he has in the past."

"What makes you think this Zelus?" Chiron asked.

"I was helping Hades patrol the Tartarus entrance and I could feel his energy field growing rapidly."

My mother spoke up. "Chiron do you think this is the Great Prophecy?"

"What's the Great Prophecy?" I asked.

"It's a prophecy," Dad told me the obvious. "It was given after I defeated Kronos, when I was 16."

Mom nodded, "_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call_

_To storm or fire, the world must fall_

_An oath to keep with a final breath,_

_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death._"

"What the heck does it mean?" I asked after a long pause.

"Well," Chiron said, sitting back in his wheelchair. I watched in amazement as he compressed his horse half into that tiny chair "I believe the first line is rather obvious. Seven half-bloods must go on a quest. The second line however stumps me."

I thought about my mother's words. _To storm or fire the world must fall._ Storm or fire? Did that mean...? "You think 'storm or fire' refers to me and Jake? You know since Hestia gave me control over fire and Jake's a son of Zeus?"

"Possibly."Chiron scratched his chin. "Yes, I believe you're right child. Jake, being storm, will lead the quest as he was mentioned first and you will accompany him. But who are the other five questers?"

I didn't know if I was happy or sad I was going on a quest with Jake. I knew just who I wanted to come though, Maija, Zoey, James and Jon, and Dylan, but I don't think Jake would want Dylan to come and he doesn't really know James or Jon as far as I know.

"I'll go get Jake." I said numbly and walked out of the Big House. Once I was out the front door, I ran as fast as I could to the Zeus cabin. I got there in less then 25 seconds, I was really getting a hang of this speed boost thing. I learned though, that it only comes when I need it (like at Capture the Flag) and I was defiantly glad it decided now was one of those times.

After three quick knocks I walked in. The cabin was empty as far as I could tell and with a frustrated half yell I turned to leave when his voice stopped me.

"Alex? What's up? You sound mad."

Relieved he was here, I turned around. What I saw almost stopped my heart. Jake was walking out of a door, I'm assuming the bathroom due to the large amount of steam emitting from it, but that wasn't what got me.

No, he was shirtless, wet, shirtless, did I mention shirtless? Sure I've seen him shirtless before I mean we lived five minutes from one of the largest fresh water lakes in the US, swimming was inevitable, but there was something different about now.

Now, I was totally confused about our status, and ever since he kissed me I've been thinking about..._eh-hem_...certain things about him in a whole new light. The way his lips were just begging to be kissed, how the water from his shower made his skin shine, and oh gods his _chest_-

No. I shook my head. I wasn't here to ogle him. "We need you in the Big House." I squeaked out, immediately scolding myself mentally.

Jake frowned, "What's up?"

I let out my breath, he thinks my squeak was because it's serious. Which it is! It_ totally_ is. "You have a quest." I said simply.

His jaw fell to the floor. "Well what are we doing here!" He thew on his shirt and grabbed my hand. "Let's go!"

I stumbled after him as he pulled me along behind him toward the Big House. On the way there, we passed both twins-who gave me confused looks, I had just enough time to send them an 'tell you later' look before I was pulled along once more- and Dylan. I mean what are the odds that at this exact moment, out of the whole giant camp, I pass the one guy who hates the boy who is currently 1. Holding my hand, whether he is aware of it or not and 2. Is pulling me Zeus knows where (in Dylan's eyes anyway, I know where I'm being dragged) in a rush with a crazy look on his face?

I have come to the conclusion that the Fates hate me.

Of course, all three guys followed me either curious or suspicious, but at a much slower pace. They panted threw the door a few minutes after Jake and I got there.

"What's...up?" Dylan asked out of breath. We were really going fast, or was he just really out of shape...

Chiron ushered them to join us and filled them in on everything we were talking about. "So who's going?" was his first question, directed directly at Jake. (heh, directed directly where do I come up with this stuff?)

"Well, I want Maija to come," Jake started. Alright, a daughter of Athena, good start. "And Nate." Well, we were going to the Underworld, another good choice.

Chiron nodded, "Both fine choices, that's four boy, three more."

Jake nodded and looked at me with that loop-sided grin of his that made me want to smile back, no matter what the situation. It made me wonder what he was up to. "Zoey." he said.

I laughed out loud. Everyone exchanged looks, like they missed the joke. I cleared my throat, deciding now was not a good time. "Good choice."

Jake's smile faltered a bit, and he looked away from me as he said the next name. "I want Dylan and James to come as the last two."

I smiled at Dylan, he returned it. I turned my head to find Jake looking at me, his eyes flickered with pain. It was there and gone so quickly but I knew I saw it and I instantly felt guilty. I made him pick Dylan when I know he would love it if Dylan would just drop off the face of the earth.

My two favorite guy friends hated each other, because of me.

"Aw come on!" Jon pouted, "Why does he get to go!"

Jake shrugged, "Sorry bro."

Jon smiled "No big, more chicks for me without you, Dyl, and my bro to drool over!" He flashed us a mischievous grin.

"Now for the second to last line," Chiron continued after everyone in the party was chosen, "I have no idea as to what it could mean. The last line though, I assume has to do with Zelus' claim about Kronos raising from Tartarus."

"So we have to go to the Underworld?" I sighed and suddenly felt extremely tired, imagining the fields of punishment already. I got up and sat next to Dylan.

He draped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me against him. I laid my head against his shoulder. "Tired?" I just nodded. "Want me to bring you to your cabin?" I nodded again and Dylan laughed, but picked me up bridal style and walked towards the door none the less.

"Wait, when are we leaving?" He asked before we got out the door.

"Tomorrow after breakfast." Chiron informed. "The sooner the better."

With one last nod, Dylan walked out of the Big House and started the long journey to my cabin. We walked in peace, it was a comfortable silence and I found myself falling asleep.

Suddenly I felt softness on my back. I opened my eyes, we were in my cabin. I rolled over as Dylan was walking towards my door. I grabbed his wrist to stop him. He turned around and looked at me, confused. "Stay with me." Dylan shifted nervously on his feet. "Please?" I added with my best puppy dog look.

I saw the resolve melt in his eyes, and my boyfriend climbed in bed next to me. I cuddled- ew not something I thought I'd ever do- into his chest and fell asleep almost instantly.

I woke up and stretched. When I sat up, I saw Zoey sleeping soundly in the bed across the room as well as my father in the bed next to her. I then noticed I wasn't alone in my own bed either.

No there wasn't a guy with a hockey mask on with a chainsaw waiting to kill me, it was Dylan. **(A:N/ Jake says there isn't much of a difference XD!)**

He looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake him. I looked over his shoulder and looked at my alarm clock. The red numbers glared at me like they were mad I woke them up, _4:56am._

I sighed, there was no way I was getting back to sleep, so I got out of bed and grabbed my new bow and arrows; heading to the arena to practice.

…

I stopped abruptly when I heard voices gossiping as they walked past. I gathered my arrows and cleaned up the straw dummies before going to take a shower of my own before breakfast and my quest. I gulped at the thought because, I'll admit, I'm scared. I'll most likely end up messing _something _up and dooming us all.

I walked into the pavilion and sat next to Zoey. Chiron made the toast to the gods and we got our food, I sacrificed a few strips of bacon to Ares in hope to get on his good side for the battles that are to come.

Breakfast went too fast for my liking and next thing I knew, we were standing at Thalia's pine, saying last minute good-byes. "Bye Mom, bye Dad. See you soon." I said as I was pulled into to big hugs. I ruffled Joey's hair, "Bye Squirt, see you soon."

Joey raised his arms and I picked him up. "Bi-bi Alex." He said in his cute 3 year old voice and hugged my neck. I held him tight. My brother was my closest family member, and I came out of my mother's...stomach so that's saying something, ever since the whole him-almost-dying thing.

I placed him in my mother's arms reluctantly and walked down the hill where Argus was waiting with the camp van to bring us to the train station. I wanted to fly and Zoey would be safe with both Jake and I there, but apparently that's not the 'quest spirit'. Whatever, I could always manipulate the wind around the train to make it go faster.

I did just that. I was out for the next two hours, but I'm not complaining. I was however, when I was being forced awake to sounds of screaming mortals.

Joy.

* * *

**~Arty**

_Before breakfast_

_Dylan_

_It was about midnight now, our quest was tomorrow-er today-and dad told me to come to his room in the big house to brief me on what I needed to do during the quest. I slipped out of Alex's arms, careful not to wake her, and made my way to the Big House. Chiron and Mr.D were asleep (do immortals sleep?) so I easily snuck upstairs. _

_I knocked quietly on my father's door. It opened by itself and he usured me in. "This is a crucial point in our plan my boy, you can't screw this up. Got it?" I gulped, but nodded. "Good. Now you have to make sure they get to the Underworld get it? Make sure they don't deture from that objective, got it?" he repeated.  
_

_I nodded again, "What's in the Underworld that's so special?" _

_"Nothing!" Dad laughed. "That's the point. Hades has no idea they're coming, and nothing is going the slightest bit wrong down in hell, but they can't know that."_

_I nodded a third time. "So what happens after I get them to the Underworld?"_

_"Good question boy, this is when you get to break the secret! Tell them they fell for our little trick, how they're stuck here until Kronos feels like letting them out, yada yada yada, and most importantly, this is when you break Alex. You understand? Break. Her. Heart."_

_I closed my eyes for a few seconds, took a deep breath, and said in a convincing tone, "It'll be my pleasure, Father."_

_Dad clapped me on the back, I had to keep from wincing, "That'a boy! Well, good luck on the quest son. Hope you don't die."_

_"Thanks, dad." I muttered as I walked out of the Big House and back to Alex's cabin._


	33. Meat Breath

**Alex**

"What! I'm awake!" I looked around and took in my surroundings. We were docked at a station, I think I saw a sign that said Texas something or other, but I didn't really care what city we were in because at the moment all I was paying attention to were the monsters attacking my friends. "What's going on?"

"Oh good," Jake grunted against a harpy. "You're wake. Now help us!"

I jumped up from my seat and pulled my arrows out. There were three harpies fighting Jake, James, and Maija, while an over size hell hound (no kidding this thing was bigger than Mrs. O'Leary!) kept Zoey and Dylan busy.

There's something missing here...oh yeah, where's Nate? I looked around for for him, then felt stupid when I found him standing a foot behind me. "What are you doing?" I asked him.

Nate grunted much like Jake just did, lifting his hand up and pulled it to his chest. A rumbling shook my feet and a fissure opened in front of us. It sucked in three hell hounds running at us.

"Protecting you, miss I can sleep through a sonic boom, anymore questions?"

I frowned at him. "I can protect myself, thank you very much."

"When you're conscious." he retorted. I glared at him. Without even looking at me, he said "Quit staring at me and help your friends."

Glaring at him one more time, I notched an arrow and aimed at the giant hell hound. I let my arrow go, it hit it square in the forehead, but it didn't turn to dust right away. I had to shoot three more along with Zoey and Dylan stabbing it a few time to make it disintegrate, that thing was tough.

By then Jake had killed his harpy and was helping Maija. I shot a quick arrow at James' harpy and it burst into dust. Maija's followed shortly after with a swing from Jake's sword.

We all gathered in the middle of the train station, them panting hard from their work out. "Glad you finally decided to join us." Maija joked. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, where are we anyway?" I asked, my eyes flickering around the now abandoned train station.

"Roswell, New Mexico." Nate said. Where did I get Texas from? "You got us to Chicago before you passed out for a day." He explained after seeing my surprised face. "Good job by they way, really using your training. Great practice."

"Well I had a great teacher."

Jake cleared his throat. "We should get going before more monsters show up. I think the train is out of the question, so it looks like we have two options: 'borrowing' a car or taking a bus. Which one are we opting for?"

"Well that depends. How apposed are you to Grand Theft Auto?" I smiled wickedly at him.

He groaned. "I don't have much say do I?" I shook my head. Jake sighed and waved a hand towards the exit. "Lead the way."

** -Ignore the pretty page break-**

I laughed as the wind blew through my hair. Jake shook his head at me without taking his eyes off the road. I smiled over at Maija in the second car. We visited the local car dealership and..._eh hem..._borrowed two convertibles.

In my car, a yellow convertible, Jake was driving, I got shot-gun, and James and Zoey were crashed in the back seat. Dylan was driving the red car next to us with Maija in front and Nate sprawled out in back.

We were speeding down the highway towards the address my mom gave me, the entrance to the Underworld. It was some recording studio or something, I don't remember, and I was having a (surprisingly) good time to go check.

I watched as the sun sank behind the desert horizon, filling the sky with a beautiful range of colors from pink to blue. I sat back and enjoyed the view, finally relaxing since the first time since my music career started.

"Beautiful isn't it?" I commented, looking at Jake.

He snuck a quick look at me before turning to the road again. "I've seen pretter."

"Pretter isn't a word..." I trailed off as I felt something grab my hand. I looked down at our intertwined fingers. Jake chuckled but made no notice he was holding my hand. I didn't know what to do, I should remind him I have a boyfriend and remove his hand from mine but...I couldn't bring myself to do it. And I don't know why. Maybe I needed the comfort, but comfort for what?

I shook my head, I officially had no idea what to do and no clue what was going on in our 'relationship'. I was glad Dylan was almost twenty feet in front of us. Then my heart pinged. Dylan wasn't up there holding Maija's hand and telling her she was more beautiful than the sunset. Some girlfriend I was.

I sighed and decided to just let it go, friend hold hands right? Yeah that's a really dumb excuse. I declined my chair, only a little so I didn't bother a sleeping Zoey behind me, and closed my eyes and prayed to Hypnos for a sleepless night.

_At first it seemed like he was listening, I was having a nice dream about what would happen after this summer when I was back on tour with Maija and the guys, when it suddenly turned bad._

_The crowd disappeared first, then Maija and Dylan until I was standing alone on the stage. The once illuminated concert hall turned pitch black, I couldn't even see my own hand in front of my face! I thought I was just going to float in nothing until I woke up, when the voices started._

_No, I'm not crazy, thank you very much. I mean actual voices, they seemed muffled though, like I had earmuffs on. "My lord." A young male voice called out. I couldn't recognize it. _

"_Where are they?" A cold voice rang out through the endless void I was trapped in._

_"They are nearing Silver City in New Mexico," There was a pause before the first voice continued hastily. "It's the closest city to the New Mexico/Arizona border."_

"_What!" I cringed at the harshness of the voice. "You have to slow them down-"_

"_Shh master," The first voice said quickly, it was becoming clearer, more familiar. "She's here."_

_Uh oh._

"_Oh really?" The second voice said sounding excited. It started getting lighter around me, I could make out some of the basic shapes of the things around me. Even though there weren't much to begin with, I think we were in a cave. "How delightful! Welcome to Hell daughter of my most hated enemies."_

_My dream-self gulped. The setting around me was at it's brightest and I could see the sleek black stones that made up the sides of the cave walls we were in, the fire burning in the center of the room, as well as a younger male (I'm assuming the first voice), two woman though I couldn't make out their faces, and two other older men. The first was sitting on a throne, the second standing next to the two woman._

"_Now boy, don't be rude, face our guest." The man on the throne chuckled, the pure evil it emitted sent a chill up my spine._

_The boy in front of me slowly turned around. It took a second for me to focus on his features, the fire helped. I was standing face to face with a green haired, blue eyed boy._

My eyes opened sharply and I sat up, panting. "Hey are you ok?" I looked in the direction the voice came from. Jake was sitting behind the wheel, just like when I fell asleep, staring intently at me.

"Yeah I...I'm fine. Where are we?" I decided not to tell him about my dream.

Jake narrowed his eyes at me, he could always tell if I was lying or not, but also if I needed to talk about it, and I'm glad he got the 'I don't want to talk about it' vibe and dropped it. "We are in Silver City, we're fueling up because it's a long drive to the next gas station."

I nodded numbly and sank back into my seat. Despite my attempts to stay awake, my eyes started to flutter close when suddenly something bounced off my stomach. My eyes shot open and took in the object on my tummy.

It was a lunch-able. I realized then how hungry I was.

"Hey, you're awake!" Zoey said, handing me another box and a drink. I quickly opened it and smiled as the familiar fizzy orangey goodness flowed down my throat. "Whoa there, calm down mom! We have more!" Zoey laughed.

I smiled sheepishly at her and put the bottle in the cup holder and started nibbling on the cheese, ham, and cracker lunch-able while Jake started the car up. Dylan walked up to my door and leaned on the open window. "Hey beautiful," he kissed my cheek I smiled at him knowing if I tried saying anything I would spray him with cracker crumbs. I swallowed and kissed him lightly on the lips. I heard Zoey fake gag behind me. "How you holding up?"

"Pretty good I guess, no monsters have attacked us since we started driving." I said.

Dylan laughed, "Watch, you just jinxed it." I rolled my eyes at him.

Jake cleared his throat. "We better get going, before she actually _does _jinx it." I laughed.

Dylan shook his head, smiling. "You're right, we need to get going. See you in 200 miles babe."

"See ya." I replied, Dyl kissed my cheek again before jumping in his car and revving the engine. Before we could leave the gas station though, there was a sudden explosion. The heat was so great I felt like I was in the Underworld already.

"Get down!" Jake pulled me down, the heat was less intense that way.

"What happened!" I demanded.

"The pump blew up!"

I rolled my eyes, "Thank you captain obvious! I meant why did it blow up!"

"DAUGHTER OF PERSEUS JACKSON! Show your shelf!" A voice yelled out. I cringed.

"I think I know how it blew up." I muttered. I started to raise but Jake pulled me down. "What?"

"Don't go!" he whispered frantically. "It's a trap!"

"Well duh, but if I don't go fight it, it'll hurt you guys and I'll have to fight it eventually." I went to sit up again, Jake didn't pull me down this time.

I pulled my bow out from under the seat I was sitting in and loaded it. When I went to aim it, I gasped.

"Whoa..." Jake whispered behind me. Zoey whimpered.

I took a deep breath and aimed my bow right at the Minotaur's head. "Looking for me, meat breath?"

The Minotaur turned to me and snarled. My nose wrinkled at the smell of rotten eggs and wet hair. "Dude, put some pants on!" I'm serious, all the big bull was like totally naked except a pair of underwear!

It snarled at me and charged. I shot several arrows at it, but that didn't deter it. I groaned and jumped out of the car and ran away from my friends so they wouldn't get hurt. I found out that the Minotaur wasn't very fast, but every time it stepped down the ground would shake and it was hard to keep my footing.

I turned as I ran and shot a few more arrows, they bounced harmlessly off his horns. What was up with my aim today!

I ran out of space so I turned around, I didn't want to put my friends in danger, but I didn't really have a choice.

I was passing Dylan's car, when I got an idea. "Guys, get out of the car!" I yelled at them. I stopped sharply I almost fell down, I placed a hand down on the cement to keep myself from doing so, then used it to push off and headed back to their car. I stopped on the other side of the car so it was in between the Minotaur and I.

It must have not seen me, because it was starting to target Nate. I growled and notched an arrow. I let it go and it wedged itself in it's back. The Minotaur roared and turned to me with anger and pain prominent in it's eyes.

I almost held back. Almost. I let two more arrows fly, they hit their target; one in it's stomach and one in it's hand.

The Minotaur yelled out again and started running at me again, but much slower this time. Now was my chance. I loaded two arrows and aimed carefully.

Next thing I knew, there was a pile of yellow dust and an over sized gold ring in the middle. I walked over and picked it up, it was really heavy; it was real gold. "Cool."

Jake ran up to me, "Are you ok, Al?"

I looked up and smiled, "Yeah I'm fine."

"That was wicked babe!" Dylan smiled goofy at me.

"No thanks to you." Jake glared at him.

Dylan stared at him in shock. "What'd I do?"

I copied Dylan's look, "Yeah, what did he do?"

"If he hadn't come over and flirted with you, we would have been gone before the Minotaur attacked!"

Dylan beared his teeth and grabbed my arm, "Come on Al, you're ridding with me."

Jake grabbed my other arm and pulled me back, "She's ridding with me."

"No she's rid-"

"She's safer with me-"

"GUYS!" I yelled, ripping my arms away from them. "Nate you drive the red car, Jake, Dylan, in the red car. Maija, Zoey, James, in my car. I'm driving. Before we leave grab any and everything from the store."

James groaned, "Why am I in the girl car?"

"Because we only have permits and you have a licences. Plus you're the only guy that I'm not pissed at." I stalked back to my car.

"What did I do!" Nate joked. I smiled sarcastically at him but didn't say anything; I started the car up.

After dropping armfuls of supplies in the trunk of the guy's car (they held edible supplies, we had gas in ours) Zoey wordlessly slipped in the front seat, Maija and James slipped in the back. Dylan and Jake stared at me. I pulled my sunglasses on, "Either get in the car, or be left behind."

With that I stepped on the gas and pulled onto the highway. I went 50 mph so they could catch up quickly and within three minutes Nate was driving next to me. I nodded at him and we accelerated to about 100.

I sighed, I didn't get to drive much on tour because we had Tom. I set the speed on the wheel and sat back to enjoy the ride.

**Hey I got a great idea! I'm going to put a few quotes from a movie or song in the chapters from now on and see if you can guess where they're from!**

**In this chapter there's a quote from a movie.**

**~Arty**


	34. Uh oh

I stared at the address scribbled on the tiny piece of paper in my hand, then up at the building in front of me. We were here.

"You guys ready to go to hell?" I asked absentmindedly as I continued to look around.

"After you."

"Gee, thanks Jake." I pushed through the door and it felt like I was walking into a living graveyard. There were spirits sitting, floating, just standing around; doing nothing. There was a man standing at a podium.

He wore a fancy Italian suit, which didn't look right with the contents of the room. I walked up to him. "We're here to see Hades."

Lazily, he looked up then back down, uninterested. My anger flared, he ignored me! I rummaged through my bag and produced the Minotaur's nose ring. I slammed it down in front of him.

He looked up at me and smiled a crooked, yellow tooth smile. "Right this way."

Charon led us to an elevator. He had to force back several spirits trying to sneak on before pressing a little omega symbol and we started to descend.

As we were moving, Charon and the rest of the ghosts around us started to change. His fancy suit changed to an erie black cloak, the others followed soon after gaining a similar appearance. Charon took a long stick and stuck it in the River Styx, propelling us forward.

I looked back at my friends as an attempt to distract myself. Maija was clinging to James while he tried to calm her. I don't blame her, this wasn't exactly strolling through a field of daisies and Maija was always easily frightened when it came to death related things.

I shifted my view and saw a similar situation with Zoey and Nate, but more awkward and less touchy feel-y. I was however, going to definitely interrogate her about it later.

The only other two quest members stood to my left and too my right, just standing there.

I admit, I was trembling a little bit, I was scared. I wanted to be held like Zoey, have someone whisper in my ear telling me it would be ok, that it was going to over before I knew it like Maija. But I had to be brave, for Maija and for Zoey, maybe even for the boys.

I was compensating on if I should open my arms to them, and which one at that. If I grabbed for Jake, I could as well kiss my relationship with Dyl good bye, and I didn't want that to happen.

Then if I went to Dylan, like any girlfriend should, I would loose my best guy friend.

This was so frustrating. I took a deep breath and sucked it up, going to neither of them.

We were passing the fields of punishment now. The screams of pain, the heat. It made me cringe and rethink my decision on not seeking comfort.

"Are you alright Al?" Jake's whispered question made me open my squeezed tight eyes.

"Just peachy." I felt a hand slip into mine and relaxed just a bit.

"Yo, buddy, let go of my girl." Dylan wrapped a protective arm around me, pulling me away from Jake.

"I can comfort my_ friend_ without your permission, thanks." He returned, grabbing my hand again and pulled me towards him.

"That 'friend' is my girlfriend, so yeah, you kinda do." It went on like that for another minute before they started pushing each other. I backed up to avoid getting hit, and in my attempt, lost my footing.

Right into the River Styx.

~~~Ignore the pretty page break~~~

**Maija**

"Hello father." Nate greeted Hades when he walked into the common room of one of the living 'rooms' (which really means mini apartment) off the bedroom we put Alex in after Charon fished her out of the Styx with his stick, half alive.

"Hello children," The god of the hell hole we were currently standing in said. Don't tell him I called it that. "Now that the excitement has passed," Obviously referring to Alex. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

Zoey looked at me like she was surprised he called it a pleasure. I shrugged and turned back to the God in front of me. Before I could open my mouth, Dylan piped up.

"I think it's best to wait until Alex wakes up." He suggested.

"If she wakes up." Nate muttered. I punched him in the shoulder. "Ow...hurtful."

"She's going to wake up stupid. She is going to wake up, right?" I directed my question at Hades instead of his downer of a son. Honestly, he's lucky Zoey is here or I would have decked him. Oh yeah, I saw what happened on the boat, I may have been scared but that just made me more observant.

"Oh I'm sure she will," He looked weirdly at the door to Alex's bedroom.

"You don't sound so convinced."

Hades sighed and sat down. "Honestly? It's hard to tell. We don't know if she anchored herself to the mortal world, or if she just blacked out. If she just blacked out, she's as good as dead."

I copied him, sighing and falling into the couch. "She has to be ok. She has to live." I muttered to myself. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"It will be ok Mai. She'll be ok." James whispered. I just hoped he was right.

**so, yeah, its a little bit of a teaser. um...sorry so much for not updating in so long. **

**haha sike!**

**Alex**

_I stared up at the shimmering surface of the river as I sunk, my eyes open and breathing freely. Ah the wonders of being related to Poseidon. My joy was short lived, however._

_As soon as I entered the Styx, it felt like I jumped into a river of lava. Like I was in the fields of punishment. My flesh felt like it was dissolving, but that wasn't the most painful thing. It felt like someone tore open my chest and was grinding my soul slowly and painfully over a cheese grinder._

_I tried to scream, but obviously that wasn't going to do anything. My memories flashed through my head, reminding me of all my mistakes, pain, but also my success, the good things in my life._

_The last thing I saw was Zoey smiling at me when we were in 2nd grade, right after she won the spelling bee. She was so proud because she had always had a horrible time spelling because of her dyslexia and had the biggest smile on her face. I felt so proud of her._

_There was a quick twang in my lower back. The burning stopped. The world went black._


	35. So that's why

"Alex," Jake pleaded from next to his friend's bed. She lay there, unmoving, for the last few days. It had be torture for everyone involved, even Hades seemed a little worried. He was the only god that knew however. "Alex you just gotta wake up. We need you, I need you. I can't lead this quest by myself, heck I never was able too. You should have, you're good at this stuff not me. You're the daughter of the two heroes of Olympus. I'm just a son of Zeus."

Jake placed his head on the space on the bed next to her left hand, knowing she wouldn't answer, when suddenly came a reply. "You of all people should know not to judge a person on their heritage."

The son of Zeus sat up suddenly, a huge smile on his face. "Alex! You're awake!" Before he could help himself, Jake leaned over and hugged her.

Alex yelled out in pain; Jake immediately let go of her. "I'm so sorry, are you ok?"

She laughed lightly, "I'm ok Jake, calm down."

He sighed in relief. "Wait, Hades said if you blacked out you were dead!"

Alex's eyebrows frowned as she thought. "Did he say blacked out right away, or after I emerged from the water?"

After a quick pause to think, Jake answered her, "Right away."

"Well then, case closed," She said, crossing her arms and relaxing into her bed. "I didn't pass out til _after _you guys got me out of the water. How did you do that by the way?"

"Charon fished you out with his steering stick thing."

"Where's everyone else?"

"In the other room."

"Can I see them?"

Jake laughed, "You sure got a lot of questions Al. Yeah sure, I'll go get them." He stood up and walked to the door and stuck his head out. "Alex is up!" he called then quickly returned to her side. He smiled at her.

Alex rolled her eyes at him as her friends ran into the room to see if she was indeed, awake. Maija sat cross-legged at the end of the bed and Zoey sat next to her while everyone else stood. Hades was the last one in.

"Quiet." Hades' command quieted all the demi-god's excited chatter. "Now, Alex, why did you come to the Underworld?"

Alex looked at her friends, "You haven't told him?"

Zoey shrugged, "Dylan wanted to wait until you were up in case we couldn't answer a question that you could."

She sighed at their excuse. It was really stupid, but didn't comment. "We're here on a quest Lord Hades. Zelus told us you were having trouble holding Kronos, so we got a quest and bam. Here we are."

Hades frowned. "How would Zelus know that?"

"He said he was helping you patrol Tantarus."

"No," Hades shook his head, "Zelus has never even _been _to the Underworld, much less offered to help. And I need help even less." Can you say male pride?

"But...that doesn't make any sense. Why would Zelus lie to us?" Jake asked.

"To keep you off his trail." Came the reply from the corner.

"What do you mean Dyl?" Alex asked.

Dylan side punched the wall, shocking everyone by growling, "Don't call me Dyl! I hate that nickname, I've always hated that nickname!" No one said anything, unprepared for his outburst. He continued. "My father sent me to make sure you got to the Underworld, and to make sure you stayed here."

"I-" Alex stuttered, only to be unable to continue with her sentence.

Dylan picked up after her. "Now that I've sacured you all here, my father is going to send for me." He walked closer, but only just, to her bed. "I was born for one purpose _Alex._ To house Kronos on his next rise to power."

Alex sat straight up, "No! No you can't Dylan!"

"I can! And I will!" He took a white pearl out of his pocket and smashed it on the ground. As he was rising, his form changed for a few seconds. His white hair flickered green, his eyes changed blue. "Good bye Alex." His voice an identical match to Lukas.

Dylan's appearance changed back to normal and he fazed though the ceiling.

"No...no..." Alex mumbled to herself.

"I knew it!" Jake snarled. "I always knew there was something wrong with that guy!"

"No!" Alex sobbed into her hands.

Maija came over to her and rubbed her back. "Its ok Alex, you couldn't have known. None of us did."

"I did!" Jake commented from the other side of the room. Maija ignored him, pulling her into her arms.

"It's not your fault."

"But Maija," Alex whispered into her friend's hug. "I love him."

"I know," She soothed her crying friend, "I know."

**Dylan**

My pearl bubble brought me to my father's hideout, but instead of my father, I was met with my aunt.

"Hey Aunt Nike." I mumbled.

Nike smacked me on the backside of my head. "Is that anyway to greet your aunt?"

"Sorry."

She sighed. "Did you just get back from...you know?" I nodded. "So that's what got your albino butt in a twist" I couldn't help smiling at her attempt at insulting me, but it was quickly wiped away when I thought just why my albino butt was in a twist.

Her voice got soft. "How'd it go."

"I feel like a douche." I sighed.

"Good."

"Hey!" I protested, "Aren't you suppose to make me feel better? 'No Dylan, you had to do it, it's not your fault!' ?"

Nike stared at me with a poker face. "I'm a girl, Dylan. We don't like being played with, or see another being played with. Alex is the victim here, not you."

When I didn't say anything, she continued. "You did have to do it, your father would have killed you if you showed any sign of compassion. He pushed you into a rusty nail when he thought you were developing feelings for crying out loud!"

"Yeah..." I whispered.

Nike came over and pulled me into a hug. She was the only person that showed me parental love. My uncle was exactly like my dad, always yelled at me. Bia, well she isnt the goddess of force for nothing. She didn't hit me, but she wasn't exactly nice.

"I'm sorry kid. Can I tell you something?"

I nodded. "Sure."

"I'm the goddess of victory right?" I raised my eyebrow at her, but nodded anyway. "I can tell the better side of a war, I've been predicting the winning sides for centuries. It earned me some enemies, and some friends, but that's not the point."

"Yeah what _is _the point?" I inquired.

"I know who's more likely to win this new war Dyl, and it isn't your father."

* * *

**Merry Christmas guys :) Or Kwanzaa or whatever it is you celebrate.** **XD**

**Anyway, sorry its been so long since I updated regularly. Truth is I've got this story idea in my head and its battling with A Star is Born for development. Doesn't help that I was told I can't get onto it until I finish ASB and my other story I have going. ^_^'**

**Anyway, I hope to update again before winter break is over, but get this my 'I' key fell off! DX I need to get it fixed so idk about that haha :P**

**Yours,**

**Arty**


	36. Stuck in hell, literally

**There is no excuse.**

**I don't own PJO**

**Maija**

"What do you mean we can't leave!" Alex yelled in frustration, kicking a sapphire.

"I mean Zelus put some kind of spell over the Underworld were you, nor I, can leave." Hades told her for the third time, and yet remained so calm.

"What about the gods on Olympus?" I cut in.

Hades waved his hands in a obvious sign of unknowing. "I'm not sure if the magic allows communication."

"Well what are we waiting for!" Alex threw her hands up in annoyance, then in a calmer fluid motion; mist formed. "Who's got a drachma?"

I pulled one out and tossed it in. "Iris accept our offer, show us Lord Zeus, ruler of Olympus."

The image showed the snow like on a t.v. when the cable goes out. Alex growled, walking over to the wall and smacking her head against it. "So, what are we suppose to do?" I asked, trying to ignore the painful sounds Alex was making by hitting her head. "Just sit and wait for Zelus to take over the world?"

"There has to be a way." Jake insisted.

"Any ideas?" I inquired dryly. He opened his mouth, but sank down in his chair. "What about you death boy?"

Nate rolled his eyes at me from the couch next to Zoey, who was curled up and staring blankly at the wall. "No idea honestly."

"Can you shadow travel out?" Zoey muttered an idea.

Nate shrugged. "Try." I ordered.

He stood and bowed dramatically, "As you wish your highness." He dissolved like he was mist blown away by the wind.

About five minutes later, he returned. "It worked, I got to Olympus but I didn't do anything. I came back here immediately."

Alex jumped up, "You have to go! Tell Zeus what's going on!"

"Why me?" Nate got wide eyed.

"You're the only one that can leave." She said like it was obvious.

He groaned. "Can't we try and see if you can come with me?"

I shook my head. "He said his specific goal was to keep her here."

"Can't imagine what my brother is going to do." Hades commented. Persephone, who had come down to take care of Alex when we reported in, smacked him.

"Go, Nate." I pushed. "Tell them what happened, and please, come back with something useful."

"No pressure or anything." He grumbled. I rolled my eyes and shoved him into the wall. He disappeared before he made contact, which was what I was counting on.

"Hey Al, its gunna be ok."

"Yeah I'll believe that when I see it." She scoffed and stood up. "I'll be in the arena."

Hades smirked. "So much like her mother." He turned to a skeleton minion. "Keep her supply of targets plentiful unless you want to become a target." Its bones rattled in fear, disappearing to fulfill the order.

At lunch, Alex didn't show up to eat. I decided to start without her, I'm not going hungry because she wants to starve herself. Slowly, everyone else followed my lead and started eating.

As our meal died down, only a few of us were still eating. James was done, but he sat loyally by my side; waiting for me to finish. Zoey was always a slow eater, so she wasn't done either. And as soon as he was done, Jake stood and left. I didn't pay much attention to it, considering that's what Hades and Persephone had done earlier.

~~Ignore the pretty page break~~

**Jake**

Alex didn't come to eat, and I was worried about her. Sure she ripped my heart out when she said she loved that traitor, but I was still her best friend, and I wasn't going to let her become anorexic.

On my way to the arena where she said she was going to train, I stopped at the kitchen and had the skeleton workers there fix up a plate of her favorite food: Borscht. Don't ask me why her favorite food is something out of the Middle East, because I don't know. I mean, it has beets in it! Who likes beets?

I guess it wasn't all bad though, it had potatoes,carrots, spinach, and meat as well. Her mom's made it several times before, and almost every time I was over at her house for some reason or another. It was one of those things, like sheep guts, that you don't tell the person what they're eating until they've eaten it. It was actually surprisingly good.

I grabbed a loaf of Italian bread, sour cream, and a pitcher of her favorite drink-OJ to go with it. Walking slowly and keeping my upper body still as I walked, I headed towards the arena. I didn't spill a drop on my way, and I'll have to remember to thank Mr. B for teaching me how to do that during marching band.

"Alex!" I called happily. Startled, she turned around with her sword drawn at me. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!...Whoa! Put that thing down, I come bearing lunch!"

I held out the tray to her. She looked down apprehensively at it, then suddenly smiled. Oh man, I love her smile. "Is that borscht?" I nodded, even though it probably wasn't necessary. "My favorite! Come on, let's sit down over in the benches."

I followed her into the stone stands surrounding the actual arena and set the tray down. Alex poured herself a glass of OJ, and settling the plate on her lap, she dug into the rich soup. After her first bite, she moaned in satisfaction. "This is so good! Jake, I love you!" She shoved another bite into her mouth.

"Really? I thought you loved Dylan." I muttered under my breath so she couldn't hear.

But of course, with my luck, she heard it anyway. Alex stopped mid-bite and set the spoon back in the dish, looking suddenly very hurt. "Jake..." Her lower lip quivered and tears welled up in her eyes.

I mentally beat myself up and sent every curse I knew in Greek, Spanish, and English at the mangled version of myself. All in my head, of course. I jumped from my seat and moved next to her. "Alex, I'm so..." I didn't bother finishing the sentence. I could see clearly there was nothing I could say short of 'April Fools! Dylan sooo got you!' that would make her feel better.

I gently lifted her chin up, but she wouldn't look me in the eye. Her body was lightly shaking from pushing herself and the exhaustion of training all day no doubt, and fighting off tears she hates shedding. Alex is strong, stronger than I am, and than most of the people/gods here by a long run.

Alex was the most headstrong person I knew, she's got a temper, but she's down to earth and incredibly intelligent. She's far from perfect, but who isn't?, but I have never in my 16 years met someone more real.

Ok, so she's got a bit of an under-bite, and her skin is a little bit to pale to be healthy at the moment. She's very fragile, proved many a times when she's fallen and hurt herself but I've been there to help her up every time, thin as a toothpick, and she doesn't go anywhere without a hoodie with our school label on it or softball something or other written on it. But Alex is reliable and loyal, she can pack a punch, and she's fiery and willful to the point of being pigheaded and stubborn. She doesn't back down, and its a rare occurrence to see her cry.

To see her so sad, so broken all because of that douche bag, is a bit of a shock. Alex sucked in a few long breaths, each steadier than the last one. She took her head out of my hand, finally looking me in the eye. Her dark grey eyes bore into my blue and I could see she put her walls up again, the same ones it took me so long to break down.

Unable to control my actions, I leaned toward her, keeping our eyes locked in that soul-reaching gaze. I finally pressed a soft kiss against her lips.

Alex let out a shuddering sigh, her eyes closed, and the tension in her body flowed out of her. I filled that one kiss with as much passion and love as I could manage and still keeping it slow. I didn't know of she realized it, but I've been in love with her for a while.

But then again, how could I not?

~~Ignore the pretty page break~~

**Maija**

"Ugh," I ran my hands through my hair later that night. "All she does is train and yell and-and-and-bitch!" Everyone stopped and looked at me. "What?"

Zoey opened her arms like a little child. I sighed and walked over, pulling her into a hug. "Where's Alex?"

"Al?" Jake thought for a second. "Training in the arena I suppose."

I gave Zoey a squeeze and stood up; smacking Jake as I passed him. "Ow! Hey what was that for!"

"For leaving her alone!" I yelled over my shoulder.

"Alex?" I called gently from behind her as she hacked at the skeleton in front of her. She didn't turn around until she had successfully sent the skeleton back into the ground. A second one took its place only a few seconds later. An endless supply, just like Hades had said.

When she registered who I was, she huffed and turned her attention to a group of skeletons on the left side of the training grounds. I groaned and called after her. "Alex!"

"Speak." She grunted between swings.

My mouth hung open in surprise, she could not be serious. Shaking my head, I decided to take what I could get. "You need to talk about this,"

"Talk about what!" Alex spun on her heel, her eyes filled with fire. I stepped back. "That I'm stuck here with nothing to do? That my trainer is gone so I can't practice this huge burden the gods stiff armed me with? Or maybe how my boyfriend stabbed me in the back with a sword right out of the forge!"

I put a hand out to try to calm her, "Alex-"

"I loved him!" She turned and decapitated three of the skeletons in one wipe. She kept her back to me after, her sword point pointed to the ground along with her head. It crushed me to see her like this. I walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder; she flinched at the contact. "I loved him." She repeated, softer.

I opened my arms and she walked into my embrace gratefully. "I know," I soothed. "I know. Come on," I loosened her grip on her sword, not an easy fleet let me tell you. "Let's go somewhere to talk about this."  
Alex curled up on the bed in my room, well not my room, my room wasn't all black and depressing like everything in the Underworld. Well not everything I suppose, the priceless gems did give the place a little color.

"What am I going to do Maija?"

I shook my head, not really knowing what to tell her. "No one could have predicted this was going to happen, not even Apollo."

"Yeah..." She trailed off.

"Hey," I placed a hand on her knee. "It'll be ok."

"Easy for you to say," Alex grumbled. "You have a loving boyfriend who is no more likely to go over to Kronos then that bowl of fruit over there."

I chuckled, a ghost of a smile played at her lips. "Just wait, when we get out of here, possessed fruit is going to attack you."

Her smile grew a little when suddenly, she frowned. "Don't make me laugh."

"Aw come on," I punched her shoulder playfully. "Smile, its good for you."

She shrugged me off. "Yeah whatever."

My shoulders slumped and I sighed. It was then that I noticed all the papers spew about. "Did your notebook throw up?"

"No," She sniffed, "I was writing a song."

I smiled lightly, same old Alex. "Can I hear it?" I asked gently.

"Sure." She walked over to a pile on her desk next to the dresser and pulled out several sheets of paper; she handed me half. "Play my drums?" Alex asked hopefully.

I smiled and took the papers to spread them out on a music stand in front of the drums. "Is that even a question?"

She sent me a genuine smile and did the same next to the electric guitar amp. I watched as she plugged it in and tuned it up. "1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4..." Alex counted off softly, playing at the end of four. I came in a beat later just like it was written on the music. "Ah Ahh, Oo Oouh Oo, Ah Ahh, Oo Oouh Oo." She started with me doubling up as back up.

"So, you see You've got me back again, for more And it seems Your song is in my head This is war Mystery; how I could feel you breathe me

I was sure, you would keep Every promise; you would keep Every word"

I expected her to write about this, and I'm surprised it took her so long to tell me.

"For every 99 times You looked me in the eye,  
You looked me in the eye And swore you weren't lying

Well, I was so blind I never saw the signs I'm getting out tonight And you're not invited

Its a shame That you left me hanging, like you did It was brave, oh But it was much more foolish Don't you think? Don't you think?  
Cause, you know I wont be satisfied Until you realize"

As she sung the chorus again, I couldn't help but smile. This is the type of song writer Alex was, she didn't really write songs that said 'Feel sorry for me', but more of a 'Don't make his mistake' kinda feel. Or maybe even 'Don't mess with me'. For the most part, she has written one or two with just a 'Hey come relax with me' kinda feel.

"These things are all so typical These things are unforgivable I'm gone and you're invisible now, oh.  
Don't let me catch you followin'  
Don't ask, cause I'm not offering You've caused enough of my suffering, ah."

Alex stopped playing her guitar as the next chorus came around, I kept up with the symbol. She didn't write that in, but it seemed to fit, and she smiled at me in agreement that it was a good addition.

"Well, I was so blind I never saw the signs I'm getting out tonight And you're not invited"

The song trailed off with a repeat of the 'Ah's and 'Oo's. I jumped up, "That's what I'm talking about!"

She smiled shyly. "Yeah, singing that out loud for the first time makes me feel better."

"That's the first time you've actually sung it?" I laughed and patted her on the back. "Weirdo."

Alex's laughter joined mine. "I'm the weirdo!"

When our laughing died away, I asked more sincerely, "Alex, how are you, really?"

I felt relieved when she gave me one of her old smiles. "Truthfully Maija," She placed a hand on my shoulder. "I'm doing alright."

~~Ignore the pretty page break~~

The son of Hades appeared in front of the fourteen, currently thirteen, Olympians. They were all dully shocked to see him, aware he was on a quest at the moment, or suppose to be.

"Uncle," He knelled at the King of the Gods throne, rising when commanded to do so. "I bring disturbing news."

"What kind of disturbing?" Zeus asked apprehensively.

"Betrayal."

"Speak boy!" He roared, suddenly furious at the thought of another betrayal happening under his rule.

"Zelus sent Dylan to escort us to the Underworld. When we arrived we were sealed in while Dylan left to become Kronos' new host."

* * *

**OK! Well, credits to Kate Voegele, who wrote 99 times. Guys it's a great song and you really should listen to it! I'm obsessed with it.**

**I listened to it on youtube, repeat on, the whole time I wrote this. Oh, if you have firefox you can download a reply button and loop vids on youtube and boy, I love the person who came up with that idea!**

**Ok, well you're probably wondering just why I haven't updated. Maybe? I'll just tell you anyway.**

**I got this amazing story idea about Annabeth and Percy being CSI agents, and I've been developing it. It's engulfed my thoughts, but I will NOT EVER FORGET A STAR IS BORN! I'm finishing this story if it kills me!**

**But I want to know, if I posted that story idea, would you guys read it? Also, I don't have a title, so if you guys could help me it would help tremendously!**

**Thanks guys, I love y'all.**

**Yours,**  
**Arty**


	37. Jalex?

**Maija**

Nate returned just as we were starting dinner. "Report." Hades said gruffly.

"Zeus is having Hecate working on the spell, but they hadn't broken it when I left, and they can't find Zelus." He sat down next to Zoey, and slumped in his seat.

"What do you mean they can't find him? He's a god for crying out loud!"

Nate cringed slightly at his father's loud words. "I don't know! He went off the map."

"So what, he's in space?" Alex asked sarcastically.

I snickered under my breath. "How are we suppose to find him then?"

Everyone sat in silence, trying to find a way to find a god not even Zeus could find. How in heck were we suppose to do that? We have no leads to a possible location, we can't track him, how could-

"I had a dream about him." Alex piped up. "They were in a cave, it must have been where they were hiding."

"Run through your dream." I told her.

"Well, uh," She scratched her head. "He wasn't formed, he was just a voice. I saw three others standing off to the side, and a boy with his back to me. The voice was coming from the fire pit in the middle of the room."

"Something useful?" Hades grumbled. I glared at him and Persephone smacked his arm.

Alex continued, unfazed. "He said 'Welcome to Hell.' I assumed he meant the Underworld because that's where he was entrapped, but now..."

"Is there anywhere in Greek Mythology that is similar to the Underworld?" I asked.

"No." Hades answered immediately.

"What about in the U.S.?" I turned to my friends.

"You just asked us about a thousand cities in America," James laughed gently. I sighed and dug into my food, knowing I couldn't think on an empty stomach. Everyone else seemed to agree and began eating as well.

Oh, remember that myth where if you eat in the Underworld you have to stay there? Well, the spell Zelus put on didn't keep him from zapping in food like he did before Alex woke up because something told me the first night he _did not_ want us to stay in the Underworld forever.

Suddenly, half way through the meal, Alex perked up considerably. "Maija!" She called to me excitedly. "Remember that project we did in Michigan History, were we had to choose a city in Michigan to do a report on?"

"Yeah?" I asked, not getting what she was pushing at. "So?"

She scoffed at me and rolled her eyes. "You did Paradise, Michigan."

"I am still failing, to see your point."

"What city did I do?" She pushed.

I rubbed my temples, "I'm not in the mood for 20 questions, Al."

Alex waved it off. Huh, she seems to be taking harsh comments well suddenly. "I did Hell, Michigan!"

I sat up. "He literally meant Hell!"

"Where is Hell?" Jake piped up.

I held up my hand to represent Michigan and pointed to a spot just under the first joint of my thumb. "Right about here."

Jake smiled broadly. "It's by Jackson? That's my home town!"

"He stayed right in our backyard." James commented almost at awe.

I took his hand and rubbed circles on his knuckles with my hand. He smiled down at me and I returned it. I was jumped out of my 'lover gaze' as I am sure Aphrodite would call it by Alex making fake gagging sounds and pointing in her mouth with a horribly goofy disgusted look on her face. I laughed out loud at the sight, especially with Jake copying her actions-badly-behind her. His face was almost as funny as hers!

The act sent everyone into some sort of laughter. Persephone giggled softly, Hades tried to hid his laughing but was doing a bad job, and everyone else was full out laughing. All the past seriousness evaporated and everyone was smiling, which was a nice change.

The rest of the night was spent with smiles, laughter, the thoughts of taking down Kronos were pushed for tomorrow as we enjoyed ourselves for once.

* * *

**Alex**

We went to bed late that night. I knew prolonging what we had to talk about tomorrow was a bad idea, but seeing everyone so happy...I held my tongue. Now I was walking back to my room slowly when I realized I was doing the same thing myself. I laughed at to myself, but didn't speed up.

"Did I miss the joke?" I smiled and stopped, waiting for him to catch up.

"No, I was just laughing at myself." My smile grew when he tentatively took my hand and we started walking again in a comfortable silence until we arrived at my bedroom door.

"Goodnight Jake." I told him, my back to the door.

"'Night," I saw his eyes flash down to my lips, they lingered there for a few seconds before snapping back to my eyes. "Sweet dreams."

I rolled my eyes at his cheesiness, but loving every second of it. I decided to give him what he had been wanting. I patted his cheek, my thumb caressing his cheek as I moved it to the back of his neck. I tangled my fingers in his dark, black hair and pulled him down to my level.

His lips tasted lightly of mint and the Italian sauce we had just had for dinner as well as his own unique flavor, I loved it. Ever since he had kissed me in the arena earlier, I had become addicted.

As stupid or sudden as it was, I think I was in love with my best friend, and I realized, I always had been.

My heart still ached from Dylan's betrayal, and I didn't know if I was ready for a relationship with him just yet, but I knew what I wanted. I wanted someone to lean on, someone I knew would hold me when I was sad or depressed, to share my happiness with, my pains. I wanted something permanent.

I had told Maija that I was doing alright, and I was-now. I had Jake to hold me when the thought of that bastard came back up, and the heartbreak. He was caring enough to listen to me rant, just like Maija does on a daily bases. _'I really should thank her for that.'_ I thought absentmindedly. I was distracted by my thoughts when Jake bit my lower lip. _'Wait...who was I talking about again?'_ I sucked in air in surprise, but my expression wasn't the only one.

When I gasped, an echo of three others followed. I turned towards them, finding myself face to face with my friends. Zoey was trying not to gag, in fact she was faking it like I had at dinner when Maija was acting all lovey dovey with James. Speaking of, Maija stood their with her arms crossed over her chest; a smirk tugged at her lips and her right eyebrow raised. James was behind her with a slightly shocked expression, but other than that he wasn't very expressive.

I licked my lips in anticipation, wishing they would say something-or at least stop staring at me. Jake was completely useless, and I couldn't move with him still pressed against me from our kissing position.

Finally I turned my head back to it's normal straight forward direction, my neck was stiff from the odd angle it was at in order to look at them, because of my position I had to place it on Jake's shoulder; but that I did not mind. "Please say something." I whispered, even at the low level it echoed through the hallway.

"It's about time." Maija's grateful voice violated my eardrums. My head snapped up, but soon learned that was a bad idea. My forehead connected with the underside of Jake's jaw. He brought a hand up to cup the injured area while our oh so nice friends burst out laughing, but at least the tension and uncomfortable silence had dissipated.

I laughed lightly and reached up to kiss the offended skin gently, Jake smiled down at me. "Come on love birds," Maija piped up again. "Time for bed."

Zoey smirked as she passed me, James slapped Jake on the back in what I could only imagine was approval; it pushed him into me with Maija copying Zoey close behind him. Just as she was about to turn the corner, she placed her hand on the wall and looked back at me. "Separately."

I felt my face heat up, and Jake's chest vibrated with laughter. "That was so embarrassing." I groaned, my head thumping against his chest.

Jake continued laughing and wrapped his arms around my shoulders, pulling me into a hug. I returned it by wrapping my arms around his waist. We swayed slightly as Jake gently shifted from foot to foot. "And painful, did anyone ever tell you you have a hard head?"

"Gee, thanks." I muttered sarcastically. "What a nice friend you are."

After the last sentence, Jake paused. "Friend?"

I sighed, reaching behind me to turn the door knob and leading him into my room. I climbed onto the bed and reorganized the pillows so I could sit against them comfortably. Jake sat down by the end of the bed, a foot or so across from me.

At first I just looked at him, my head slightly to the side as I gazed. Finally he couldn't take the silence anymore, "Alex, friend?"

I looked down at my hands. "Honestly Jake, what did you expect from me? I was just dumped yesterday!"

"Then why did you let me kiss you, then kiss me just now!" He violently gestured to the door.

"I am confused Jake!" I exclaimed. There was a pause where we held each others stare. I swallowed to wet my dry throat and continued. "I am not ready for a relationship yet."

"I'm sorry if I forced you into something." He said sincerely.

"No Jake," I rejected immediately. "No." I licked my lips as thoughts raced through my head. "No." seemed to be the only word I was capable of forming.

Suddenly Jake's expression softened, his shoulders relaxed. "Alex," His voice cut through my constant whispered 'no's. "I'm here, and I'm not leaving anytime soon. When you're ready, so will I."

I looked up, tears threatened to drop. I sniffed and nodded. Jake opened his arms to me and I gratefully slid into them, welcoming the warm embrace. "Thank you." I whispered.

"You never have to thank me." He whispered back, giving me a squeeze. I started to doze off, easily done in the warmth and safety of my best friend's arms, when I felt the light pressure on the top of my head as Jake kissed my hair.

My eyelids became to heavy and snuggling into his embrace, I gave into the growing urge of sleep.

* * *

**Yeah, I'm sorry its a little short and the last two were more filler than anything, but I'm trying to get back into the habit of updating somewhat regularly. I'm going to try to update at least every week.**

**Reviews make me smile.**

**Yours with love,**

**Arty**


	38. Ouch! That's gotta hurt

**Alex**

"Here," Hades handed each of us one of the pearls exactly like the one Dylan had used when he escaped a week ago. "Crush them under your foot, and pictured Hell in your head. Make sure you stay focused."

I nodded in understanding, rolling the white shell around my hand absentmindedly. I shrugged on my backpack and looked at my-now five quest mates. "Ready?" They all nodded. I took a deep breath and stomped on my pearl. "See you there."

I kept all my thoughts on Hell, just like Grandpa instructed and sooner than I realized, my bubble popped and my feet hit solid ground.

I looked around me. The whole place reminded me of an over exaggerated theme park. Almost every building was made of an old looking type of wood, devil's horns stuck out from the tops of doors like antlers.

The whole place was laugh inducing.

"Not how I pictured Hell." Jake joked from beside me, wrapping an arm around my waist.

I laughed, "No, definitely not." I heard a few more pops behind me. I turned to see my twin and friends all on the ground on top of each other. I laughed even harder.

"Not. Funny." Maija grumbled as she climbed out from under James.

I rolled my eyes. "Please, you _liked _that position."

She hit me. "Perv. Where are we going anyway?"

"I have no idea." I muttered.

"Hey, what about here?" Nate called, pointing at a map a few feet away. "It's a cave on the northern side of the town where it meets the forest. It's called 'The Devil's House'."

"Of course they name it that." Jake commented. "Well, I think we should take a short break before we go meet with the devil."

I raised an eyebrow. "You want to take a nap?"

Jake stared at me with a blank stare, kinda like that one emoticon; -_-. "Ha ha. Very funny. I meant sight seeing. We're in Hell! How many people can say that?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "No. We're meeting his beast head on. Nate! Lead the way!"

Nate stood stiff and saluted. "Yes ma'am!'

"Don't call me ma'am." I scolded.

"Yes sir!" He turned around and started marching down the road towards the woods. My eyes followed the oh so familiar circular pattern in my head for the second time within a minute.

"Well come on." I urged my friends as I followed the son of Hades. Snickering to themselves, they obeyed.

Our 'trip' was made in complete silence as Nate navigated us through the town using a smaller paper map he picked up at the larger one. The cave was at least a good fifteen minute walk from where we popped in.

"We're here." Nate's voice cut through my subconscious. I looked up and tore my eyes from the spot on the ground I had them trained on.

"You guys ready?" I asked, repeating myself from earlier, though I got the feeling this wouldn't be as easy as crushing a rock under our feet.

Maija came up to me and put her hand on my shoulder. "We're here for you, right by your side the whole time."

I nodded, confidence coming to me. I took a calming breath and snuck in slowly, pressed against the cave wall. The element of surprise was all we really had right now.

This cave was much larger than I originally thought. We had to go through several twists and turns, each time the ceiling go just a little bit lower until I was on my knees; still surging forward, my friends right behind me just like they promised.

Finally, I saw the flicker of light behind the next turn, the roof also seemed to slope up which I was grateful for. I held up a fist to motion them to stop while I peeked around the corner.

Confirming the light, a large fire burned in the middle of a room that was easily bigger than anything we had passed as of now. On the wall to my right, there was a platform of sorts where two figures sat, talking. A third outline laid behind one of them, probably asleep. At least I hoped so, a drowsy opponent is better than a wide awake one.

Next to the fire was a type of sarcophagus; it reflected the light of the fire to a point where it was eerie. Leaning against it, was a woman. She was close enough to the fire that I could see her profile as she talked. This woman was beautiful, clearly goddess material. She was wearing a white blouse and dark pants. Her shoes had wings sprouting out of them, making the Nike symbol seem out of place. Her brown hair was pulled into a pony tail that flowed elegantly down her back, stopping just under her shoulder blades. She was talking to a familiar white haired heart-breaker.

I growled in anger at his profile, slightly happy he looked nervous. I turned in my place to lean against the wall. I motioned all my friends to huddle together so I could talk to them. "Dylan is right around the corner. I think Kronos is in the sarcophagus next to the fire."

"So what? We just charge in yelling?" James asked, somewhat sarcastically, somewhat serious.

"No," I whispered, peeking around the corner real quick knowing there wasn't a change but wanting to check anyway. "No we need a plan."

"What do you suggest?" Nate asked.

Making sure not to make too much noise, I pulled my backpack from behind me to my lap. After a few seconds of rummaging through it, I found what I was searching for. I produced a beat up old ball cap. "We go old school."

They all shared confused looks. I put the hat on my head and watched as they all stared at where I use to be sitting in shock. I smirked. "You're invisible!" Maija whispered in awe.

I nodded if they could see it or not. "My mom gave it to me right before we left. She said it might come in handy on our quest."

"So what are you going to do?" Jake mused.

"I'm going to go see what they're talking about." I said, looking around the corner again. "It might help." Before they could protest, I stood and crawled through the opening. I stood and stretched, sighing in satisfaction when my back cracked.

I knew they couldn't see me, but I still walked slowly so my feet didn't make too much noise. I stood at the end of the sarcophagus, a few feet away from the woman and settled in to listen.

"What's taking him so long Aunty Nike?" Dylan whined. I placed my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing. He still called her 'Aunty'! But Nike explained the wings and the Nike symbol on her shoes. I was surprised though, I thought Nike was on our side.

Nike shrugged. "How should I know. I don't keep track of my brother." Brother? Dylan shifted between feet nervously. "Look kid, I heard it doesn't really hurt that bad anyway."

"Have you taken Kronos' spirit before?" She shook her head no. "Then you don't know."

"You don't have to snap, I was just trying to make you feel better." She snarled back.

"I'm sorry, I'm just nervous, and dad taking so long is not helping!"

As if on cue, a voice called. "Calm yourself, my son." Zelus walked out of the fireplace.

"Finally." Nike deadpanned.

Zelus waved her comment off and ran a hand over the sarcophagus. "It is time, my son, to fulfill your destiny."

Dylan gulped noticeably. "Yes father." Zelus unlatched the coffin, Dylan step forward and gripped the sides; gulping again.

Nothing seemed to happen for a long time, everyone in the room-and my friends behind the wall-held their breath as they waited for something to happen. I was glad I inherited the Poseidon trait for larger lungs when underwater or I would have been blue in the face.

I fell back on my butt in surprise when Dylan suddenly screamed out, falling on the floor a few feet from me, withering in pain while Zelus laughed. Nike backed away, hands up and eyes wide with fear.

"Don't forget boy," He said quietly, his eyes flashing around Dylan's body. "Your weak spot, right below your ear." He leaned down and tapped it. Dylan's chest arched, his hands came up to claw at his head, like he was trying to pull the spirit out.

I crab walked backwards, not being able to tear my eyes away from the sight in front of me, until my back hit the wall. I scrambled into our out-cove and pulled my cap off, breathing heavy. I looked around at everyone, they were all scared at the sight they had just witnessed. Witnessing I should say. Dylan's tortured screams still filled my ears no matter how much I willed or wished them to go away.

"We have to help him." I whispered. "At least disable the others while he's..." I couldn't force myself to finish the sentence.

Jake squeezed my hand. "What are we going to do?"

I was beginning to hate that question, but I took a deep breath and forced myself to focus. "There are five of them, Nike, Zelus, and three others. I need you guys to distract them while I take on Dylan."

"I'll take Zoey and we'll handle Nike." Maija said.

"I got Zelus." Jake offered.

Nate nodded once. "Looks like we got the last three bro." He told James, who nodded in agreement. Nate shifted his gaze on me. "Let's go."

I grabbed my cap and crawled out once more, ready to take on my demon ex-boyfriend.

"What!" Zelus growled when I hit him in the head with a rock. "How did they get here! You were suppose to be watching them!" The two figures I saw talking earlier cringed under his glare. "Don't just stand there, handle them!"

The two jumped from their platform, one turned around and hit the other in the stomach, effectively waking them up. When they stepped into the light, I only recognized one of them and just like Nyx- I was surprised to see her standing in front of me.

Dark brown seemed to be a common theme with goddesses, her the short cut locks framed her flawless face as she approached us, ready to fight. Deep brown eyes glared a hole in my head. "Nyx." I breathed.

"Glad you remember me." She smirked. I flashed back to when I was on Olympus, about to go up on stage.

_I stood behind stage, quietly tuning my guitar when suddenly someone tapped my shoulder. I turned to face a woman with short cropped brown hair, a few inches taller than me. "Good luck kiddo." She said with a warm smile._

"_Thank you." I responded politely._

"_Nyx," I took her outstretched hand. "Well, like I said, good luck." She turned and walked away._

_I laughed to myself, finding the encounter a bit strange. I went back to my tuning, but when I plucked the string, I noticed not only did it prick my finger, but the guitar turned from its original bright blue to dark purple. The same shade as the highlights in Nyx's hair._

_I wiped the small pool of blood off my finger and shrugged it off. She was probably just trying to make the instrument look cooler. When I tried to continue, the string pricked my finger again. I hissed at the repeated puncture._

_I unhooked my neck strap to switch guitars, but when I turned around, they were all the same. I ran a hand over all their strings, coming back with several of the, now familiar, little holes. I spun around, trying to find her. _

_When I finally did, I saw her talking to Zelus. At the same time I looked at her, she turned to meet my gaze. The corner of her mouth twitched up in smirk and she turned back to her conversation._

I never thought twice about it, it seemed like a stupid prank, actually, it still does. Just as I broke out of my flash back, Nate sent a ball of fire at the goddess in question. She became preoccupied with defending his attacks. The two others, another female and a male, joined in to help defend against him and James.

Zelus growled and moved to help, but Jake slid in front of him. "Going somewhere?"

I didn't pay attention to what was going on around me when I caught glimpse of my biggest challenge. The once beautiful green orbs, now a sharp, calculating gold. "Hello my dear." Dylan, no, Kronos said as he advanced towards me. His stride was different, an overly confident stride in his own more timid place. "I have waited all week to eliminate you."

"Ditto." I snarled with more confidence then I thought I had.

Dyl-I mean Kronos took a lazy look around the cave. "It's a little crowded in here," He commented. "Why don't we take this somewhere more private shall we?"

I had hardly processed what he said when the world started spinning, literally. Lights and colors spun by at warp speeds. I fell, not being able to stand any longer, but when I expected to land on rock, I hit grass.

I ran my fingers through the short, soft blades; mesmerized by the feel and smell. "Look familiar?" I snapped out of my stupor and looked up at him. I registered his words and looked around.

Suddenly I realized where I was. "We're in the strawberry fields at camp. Anyone could find us here!" I gasped.

"Not at the moment, after all," Dylan/Kronos gestured to the faintly lit camp. "The campfire is much more fun. Wouldn't you agree, my dear?"

I jumped to my feet and willed the plants to wrap themselves around his ankles. They bent to my will and he was hanging upside down by his feet a second later. "Don't call me that."

Kronos laughed, it sounded exactly like it did in my dream and I cringed at it. "Delightful!" He lifted his hands and torched the weeds, flipping to land on his feet. "This should be fun." He sent another wave of fire in my direction. Panicking, I put out my hands in defense.

When I opened my eyes, I was surprised I wasn't burnt. Kronos snarled in annoyance. "You are stronger than I thought, but I will not underestimate you- _Alex! You have to_-" Dylan's voice cut through Kronos' rant. Just as he was starting to talk however, Kronos snapped his mouth shut, moving his neck like he was cracking it. "I apologize about that. The new ones always try to fight. Now, where were we?"

"You were shooting fire at me." I said sarcastically.

"Quite right." Kronos mused, walking in a relaxed circle around me while I followed him with my eyes. "But fire gets boring don't you agree?"

"No," I laughed. "I'm a pyrotech, I love fire." Just as I said the last word, I sent the biggest fireball at him that I could generate within the few seconds but he stepped out of the way.

"You know, that could have hurt me?"

"That was the point." I seethed on how easily he dodged my attack, like he expected it.

"And what if I sent something at you that had the potential to hurt you? That wouldn't be very nice now would it?" Kronos continued walking around me.

"Like you would care if you hurt me."

He stopped and pretended to contemplate what I said. "You know what? You're right, I don't." With that he sent three more attacks at me. The first two I managed to dodge, but I think that's what he wanted, because the last one hit me straight in the chest.

I flew back several feet from the impact and landed hard on my back. I scrambled to my feet so he couldn't hit me when I was down, but feel to my knees when I felt the overpowering dizzy sensation. It felt like a pro wrestler was squeezing my head.

"That was a nasty fall," Kronos walked lazily towards me. "Hope it doesn't effect your ability to fight." He kicked me in the stomach as he said the word fight. I gripped my lower abdomen in pain, curling up into a little ball; like that would help make it any better.

"You're so weak." He snarled in disgust. "Just like your father."

"My father," I managed, "Is not weak."

Kronos laughed his cruel laugh. "Who do you think 'killed' me in the first place!" He paused and looked down on me. When I only waited for him to continue, he kicked me again. "Who!"

"My mom." I gasped.

"Your mom." The Titan above me repeated. "She had to fight the one she loved, just like you. But you know the main difference between her and you? She could. You're a disgrace to your family name. You can't do anything right." I cried out when his foot made contact with my head from behind.

Suddenly I felt his breath on my neck. "I'm going to make an example of you."


	39. Mom to the rescue

"Example of what?" I garbled a response.

"That I am back, and more powerful then before." I heard him stand. "But first, I have to prove it, and you know how I'm doing that?"

"Letting me go?" I tried. Kronos burst out laughing and I took it as my opportunity. I swiped my foot under his legs and he fell next to me. I used my momentum to spin to my feet, using the vines, like I had watched the satyrs do so many times, I strapped him down so he couldn't follow me.

"Brilliant!" He laughed. I scoffed, he found amusement in this? Suddenly all the dizzy and throbbing sensations came back to me in a sudden rush. I gripped my head and tried to keep from falling again. "Something wrong love?"

I growled through my daze. "I said, don't call me that!" Bringing my leg back, I kicked him in the one spot that remained vulnerable no matter how many times one take a swim in the Styx.; of course, it only worked on men.

Dylan's face constricted in pain, his voice went up two octaves as he cried out. I took off my bass clef ring, pressing the small button on the side that turned it into my sword; Africa. Did you know Africa was actually a Greek word? It means sunny, and not cold, which explains why the continent was named after it.

The sword itself was nothing special, the blade celestial bronze led into a dark blue handle laced with green gems. I stood above him now, my sword drawn, certainly a wild look on my face. "Well my dear? What are you waiting for? You can stab at every inch of my host's body until you find the one part of it that is vulnerable."

I looked at the man tied down to the ground in front of me for a long while, watching his struggle against mother nature in attempt to get free. I tipped my head gently, wondering why the Titan had not use his powers to break free yet.

Dylan/Kronos growled out in annoyance. "What are you waiting for, you incompetent fool!"

I paused. "You_ want _me to kill you?" Instead of answering me, Dylan evaporated into thin air; my veins fell limp with no body to hold. I blinked repeatedly at his outline of pushed down grass in surprise. "What the-!"

"Neat trick wouldn't you say?" I spun to the voice that materialized behind me. "My doppelganger takes a few blows and tires you out while I'm still fresh to fight." With a flick of his hand, time seemed to slow around us. The cricket's song turned from the annoying chirp to an melody, the owl hoots joined in as a bass, and the wind became a slow high winds. It all came together in an eery lullaby.

Kronos walked around me, impervious to the time shift. "Now how should I go about this, do you wonder. Slow and painful is always a favorite, but sometimes quick and pain_less_ is necessary. Hmm, tough choice."

"You could do neither and I could kill _you._" I said, the sound coming out much slower than normal as I followed his movements in slow motion.

The titan tipped his head back and laughed again. "I do like feisty, now I see why the boy cared for you." I wanted nothing more to run him through with my sword when he wrapped his arms around me. Any resistance would have kept the next action from happening.

Time returned to normal, was the first thing I noticed, and the gears in my head started turning immediately trying to figure out how to trap him again so I could finish the job; no hesitating like last time. But before I could act, a sharp pain burst from my abdomen. I screamed in pain and looked down at the area in question.

Cold arms released me suddenly and I fell to the ground, landing on my side. My hand grasped the hilt of the dagger protruding from my lower abdominal area. Before I could pull it out, I remembered that deep wounds will spill out blood if the object is removed. I struggled to my feet with it still sticking out of my stomach, but kept my hand wrapped around the hilt. My sight blurred considerably when I stood to add another complication to my list. I tried to find Dyl-I mean Kronos through the fuzz but couldn't locate the titan.

I saw a shadow off to my left and took out my own dagger (not the one stabbed in my flesh). I launched it blindly towards whatever was moving. Hearing a clink, I turned to face the direction fully. I could make out a figure about ten feet away from me, my vision was beginning to clear and I narrowed my search to male and 6'3''.

That was all I needed, I sent the biggest lightning bolt down from the sky that I could muster. It hit target like a bullseye and the person was launched into the tree only five feet away from me. I opened my hand and willed Africa to me, grabbing it when it was in reach and going as fast as I could with a dagger in my abs, I ran over to the tree.

I brought my sword down in a spear type throw, aiming for the ear-vaguely remembering Zelus' whispered command back in the cave. As my swing came down, a hand came out to take hold of the dagger.

I let out a bloody Mary of a scream as the metal intruder was twisted by my enemy's last attempt to kill me. My emphasis on 'last'. Africa made contact with the left side of the person's head, a blow that could easily kill a mortal, and fatal to a certain immortal.

Dylan's hand, still wrapped around the mini sword in my abdomen, pulled down as his body fell. The dagger came out of my stomach along with the start of a lot of blood. I screamed again and fell next to him on the ground.

* * *

_**~At the camp fire~**_

_Annabeth _**(Because she's my favorite character and I miss writing in her POV :D)**

"...and then, just as I thought all of them were dust, out of the woods came...MEDUSA!" I laughed at the newest camper's screams to Travis' story. Percy's chest vibrated from his own laughed from behind me.

I leaned back against his chest from my position between his legs to look at his face. He looked down at me, still laughing. "Remember your first campfire?"

"Oh yeah," His laughter started all over again. "Remember when you burned my shoud when you thought I was dead?"

I nuzzled the crook of his neck, taking in the familiar intoxicating combination of ocean and the chocolate axe I bought for father's day, even if our only child that was home was too young to know what that was.

Right before I was going to scold him for the billionth time for scaring the Hades out of me that week, I heard a scream in the distance coming from the strawberry field. I removed my head from Percy's neck and looked in that direction. "Did you hear that?" I asked.

My husband shook his head. "No. What was it?"

"A scream..." My voice trailed off as I listened for another one, if there was one. After a few minutes I decided it was just part of a memory that was surfaced from Percy's reminder and pushed it to the back of my mind as I focused my attention back to the campfire to make sure Travis' story was still appropriate.

Less than a minute later I heard the scream again, even louder and blood curtailing than before. I noticed a few of the other counselors turn their heads as well. "I heard it that time." Percy said.

Travis, having heard it as well, stopped his story and looked over. "What was that?"

I opened my mouth, but was cut off by a third scream. I jumped up immediately and started full speed towards the fields without answering him. A few grunts came from behind me indicating the counselors racing with me, the campers couldn't keep with my pace.

I reached the strawberry fields in ten minutes, since we were all the way at the amphitheatre. The scene I ran up to made my blood run cold, my muscles froze, and I skidded to a stop.

"Oh gods." I screeched. On the ground at the edge of a small patch of trees were two bodies in a large pool of blood.

"Alex." Percy breathed suddenly next to me. That sent me back in motion. I jumped forward to kneel next to my daughter. I moved her hair out of the way, cringing at how pale she was. I gently turned her to back.

My hand shot to my mouth when I saw the wound. "Oh my gods, Alex. Alex! Please." I took her hand in mine, bringing it up to my face to kiss it while I squeezed.

Yelling was going on behind me but I didn't pay any attention to it. Several sets of hands took hold of me and Alex, separating us. I screamed out, reaching out for her. Demanding whoever was pulling me away to stop and let me be with my daughter.

"Annabeth, shh. Calm down." Percy's voice drifted through my ears. I felt his arms around me, sending a comforting string to me and I stopped struggling. I fell limp into his arms and bawled my eyes out. The first time I had cried since I was nearly...fourteen years old.

I watched as the Apollos worked their magic, praying to every god and goddess I knew that my baby girl lived.

* * *

**I'm so sorry it's so short, but I wanted to get this out.**

**So who went to the midnight showing of the Hunger Games!** **I saw it last night (this morning? haha) and it was AMAZING!**

**Always yours,**

**~Arty**


	40. Finally, I get to relax

**Annabeth**

I sat an hour later in a corner of the infirmary of the Big House watching the Apollo kids run around in a frantic attempt to keep Alex alive. After we had gotten her to the Big House, they told me the only way I could stay is if I was out of the way, so I sat in the corner and watched numbly. Every time someone left covered in blood, I cringed and just a sliver of hope fell away, but I knew Alex was strong, and I couldn't just give up on her.

Halfway through the hour, Wil came up to me to give me a progress report. He told me it was a miracle she was still alive, and the wound accompanied with the amount of blood she lost should have killed her, but somehow she was still alive. He broke the news that she was only hanging on by a thread, and they were doing everything they could, but the result was clouded.

I placed my head in my hands, silent tears running out of my closed eyes as I prayed. I never stopped, because I knew the gods could hear me. I saw a bright light muffled by my eyelids but ignored it, not completely caring.

Arms wrapped around me, making me look up. "Aphrodite?" I called out, my voice rough from crying and screaming. "What are you doing here?"

Her face mirrored mine, complete with tears, but unlike me her makeup was still perfect. "Moral support, for you, and I wanted to see for myself. Now come here." I contemplated to her command, scooting over on the bed and letting her envelop me in a hug.

**Olympus**

Athena paced in front of her throne; all seven of the other Olympians sat in their thrones, expressing their anxiety and grief in their own ways. Poseidon was attempting to calm himself by playing with his tears as they flowed down his face, forming it to different things Alex loved. Music notes, instruments, outdoor things, he even created a few four inch tall horses. They ran around in herds at his feet. Ares was sharpening his weapons, Hephaestus was building and rebuilding trinkets, while Hestia busied herself with maintaining the fire in the middle of the room.

Apollo and Artemis had just returned from changing night to day when Athena burst. "We have to do something!"

"Like what?" Zeus asked stiffly, clutching his throne so hard his knuckles were white while trying to keep a straight face, but everyone could see the tears that graced his eyes wanting to fall.

"Send Apollo!" The goddess offered. "Aphrodite already left to comfort my daughter, _my daughter_! Something I would be doing, but you won't let me leave!"

"You can't." Zeus scolded in attempt to stay on top of the conversation, knowing all her points were absolutely correct, but what did he expect from the goddess of wisdom? _His daughter. _That got him thinking. If it were her grieving over Annabeth, or any of her children, what would he do? How would he react? Well there was a simple answer, Zeus decided, he would comfort her, or at least try to make her feel better with anything she could possibly want. Books. Weapons. Anything to see her smile.

Realizing he was beat, Zeus sighed. "Go, be with her."

Shocked, Athena stopped her pacing. "Go? What about 'needing to be here in case Zelus and his followers attack'?" She asked, stating the reason that he gave to keep her on Olympus.

"Be with your daughter. Now, I said go. Do not make me change my mind." He threatened, though not serious.

Athena gave a nod in thanks and disappeared in a gust of wind, leaving behind a familiar scent of books that was attached to her like a perfume. Zeus took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Go with her Apollo."

Without hesitation, the sun god followed his half sister down to Earth. Poseidon looked at his brother, silently asking. With the movement of his hand, Zeus allowed yet another god to teleport down to Earth.

**Annabeth**

Aphrodite covered my eyes as a bright light formed once more in front of us. "Mom." I breathed, standing to hug her. She smoothed down my hair and hushed me, whispering calming things in my ear.

"Annabeth?" Wil called gently. I pulled from my mom a little to look at him, sending him a look that asked what he wanted. "We've fixed the stomach puncture and removed her spleen, drained the bacteria-"

"Wil."

"Uh, we're sewing up the wound now."

"Does that mean-" I stood up.

"We stabilized her, yes."

"Thank the gods." I cried. Percy walked in just then, pulling me into a hug. I cried tears of joy into his shirt.

"Or you can thank one." Apollo's voice called, followed by a sarcastic smirk.

"Thank you so much Apollo." I couldn't keep myself from hugging his immortal butt until he pried me off of him.

"You're welcome," He said, breathless. "Couldn't let the kid die, she's grown on me." I hugged him again, gentler this time.

~IgNoRe ThE PrEtTy PaGe BrEaK~

I never left Alex's side for the past week while they had her in a medical coma. She looked so beaten and weak with all the bruises and cuts that had marred her flesh. They were just finishing the healing cycle, but still covered her body like scars.

I ran my fingers over a cut on her cheek lightly, barely even touching her skin. "How's she doing?" Percy asked.

"Still out." I sighed. Percy's hands settled on my shoulders, gently moving back and forth in attempt to get me to relax.

"She'll still be asleep," He said, avoiding any word associated with being knocked out. "When you get back from lunch. It's not good for you not to eat."

"You'll just bring it to me like you do everyday." I waved it off. He had been trying to get me to leave the whole week, but every time he leaves for a meal, he brings me a plate anyway because he's too good a husband `to let his wife starve.

He sighed. "No Annabeth, you need to leave the Big House for a few hours. The Aphrodites are even concerned about your mental health, and you know something has to be seriously wrong for them to look up from their make up for longer than a few seconds."

I contemplated that in my head for a few minutes. Maybe I did need some fresh air.

**~Before the fight, in the cave~**

**Maija**

I grabbed Zoey's arm and pulled her to the back of the cave where Nike was hiding. "Come on!" She followed obediently.

When we reached the goddess, I pulled out twin daggers, and Zoey her sword. Nike looked between us frantically. "No. No." She kept repeating.

I stepped forward and she cringed back. I stopped and stood from my crouched position, looking over at Zoey confused. She shrugged. I looked back at Nike, now huddled in the corner with her knees up to her chest.

"Nike...?" I asked, unsure I sheathed my left dagger.

"I didn't sign up for this." She mumbled.

I sighed and looked at Zoey. I pulled her out of earshot, sneaking a look back at the Goddess. "She isn't evil." I stated. "In mythology Nike has two brothers and a sister, wanna bet who one of those brothers is?"

"Zelus." Zoey voiced, taking her own peak at her. "Did you see her reaction when you-know-who was being taken over by Kronos?"

"Voldemort?"

She rolled her eyes at me, but she was smiling. "Yes, Voldeymort, but I think you're right; she was just pulled along by her brother."

"Nike," I called to her. She looked up, tears staining her eyes. "Go to Olympus." The goddess's face lit up, like she hadn't thought of that, and disappeared in flash of light, the smell of new shoes lingered in the air behind her.

I stood there for a few seconds before pulling out my second dagger again and running to help the boys.

We had them all knocked out within the hour. The gods must have been watching because suddenly celestial bronze chains appeared in a flash of bright light. While James and I were chaining them up, Zoey was making an Iris Message with her powers. I heard her talking to someone about transportation back to camp as I finished Nyx.

"Thanks Hermes." She finished. "We gotta get back above ground, guys grab the immortals." James, Nate, and Jake all teamed together to drag the gods as we lead them out of the cave and back to daylight, which was now night.

"Hey, took ya guys long enough!" An amused voice rang out jokingly. I looked up from my place on the ground (so I didn't trip) to see a mischievous looking man with a white Greek toga and gladiator sandals with wings sprouting out of them like Nike's.

"Get in children." A second, gentler, voice said from behind him. I recognized her immediately and smiled. I jumped up to get shot-gun and greeted my favorite goddess with a hug.

"Hey Arty! Thanks for the ride."

After returning my hug halfheartedly, she waved my thanks off. "My pleasure."

I paused, my smile turning into a thin line. "What's wrong?"

"It is Alex," Artemis fiddled with the reins of her Pegasi. "She's in intensive care at the Big House, every one of my brother's children are helping heal her, and I hope father will allow him to as well as soon as I turn over the night to him. We must make this trip fast."

Just as she said that, the boys were all situated with Zoey in the back, deadly quiet like myself. "What are we waiting for!" Jake cried, "Alex is hurt, and it all depends on how fast you get us to camp? So let's go!"

His intensity surprised me, but I felt the same way. Alex couldn't die because we spent our time dilly-dallying. She was like a sister to me, my best friend, and I wanted her to live just as much if not more than her boyfriend did. "Let's go Arty." I urged in a gentler voice, Artemis always hated it when someone, a boy especially, told her what to do. She was a free spirit just like Alex and I.

She nodded and snapped the reins for the Pegasi to fly.

**~Present time~**

**Alex**

My eyelids were like 20 pound weights and I fought to open them. It had been like that for the last few hours. I could feel my mother's hand grip mine, lightly sniffling. I could hear her murmuring to herself and I knew my father was right when he said she needed to get out.

When she finally did, I was glad. Not that I wanted her to leave, it was just better for her health that she had. When I managed to pry my eyelids open, I was met with the cold, boring, white ceiling of the Big House infirmary.

I laid there for what felt like hours, motionless, because in all honesty I couldn't move a muscle without some kind of pain erupting through my body. My head was pounding, probably from the several times it had been hit during my fight; however long ago that was. It felt like I had way too much to eat and my stomach exploded, literally, and all of my limbs were sore. Though why I couldn't remember.

My mom walked back in what I could assume was no more than two hours later, but felt like four. My innerclock was really messed up. When she saw that my eyes were open, she rushed to my bedside. "Alex! You're awake! How are you awake? Oh, I'm just happy to see you." Her blond hair got in my mouth as she leaned down to hug me. With some effort, I managed to spit it out.

"Hi mom." I managed to get out with her crushing my chest. "You're crushing me." Immediately she jumped off of me, settling on taking my hand instead.

"Oh honey I'm sorry. Are you alright? I didn't actually crush something did I?" She looked me over carefully as if she could see through not only the sheets and gown I had on but also my skin. My mother has always been like Wonder Woman to me, but even she doesn't have x-ray vision.

"I don't think so mom." I smiled to reassure her. I almost let out a sigh of relief when she exhaled and sank into a chair next to me.

"What's with all the commotion in here?" My dad and a blond guy walked in. When they saw me, they were obviously surprised. "Alex! You're up!"

"Yes, we've established that."

Dad chuckled. "And back to your normal self I see."

"That's weird." The blond dude muttered to himself as he checked a clipboard at the end of my bed. "You shouldn't have been able to wake up by yourself, you were given a large dose of a high sedative..." I blocked him out after that, because of all the fancy words he was using hurt my head. Dad seemed to have the same look on his face.

"Can someone help me sit up?" I asked, cutting through their conversations.

They all stopped and looked at me. Mom looked at the blond dude, who I think I caught his name as Wil, with asking eyes. He sighed. "I suppose we can as long as it's not straight up so we don't put too much pressure on her stomach wound."

Once they got me into a reclined position, I gently lifted my gown shirt up to reveal my stomach. Running across it, almost from hip to hip, was a large scar that was starting to heal over. There was also a scar going straight up and down. It wasn't as long as the first one, but at least a good four inches at least.

I sighed. "What happened to Kronos?" I asked.

"You killed his host, his soul was sent back to his pit and Hades is taking every precaution to keep him there this time." Mom patted my hand comfortingly.

I took a deep breath and relaxed into the soft pillows supporting my head and back, finally able to relax for once.

* * *

**So I think there will be a few more chapters. I think in a general summary, I'll have her get back up on tour and end it on her first concert back. I don't think there will be a sequal, because quite frankly, what would I write about? Her time one the road? I think that's a bit drawn out without much action, unless you _honestly _want it...I suppose I could make a Jalex fluff ;P**

**Always yours,**

**~Arty**


	41. Interviews

**Alex**

I was finally able to walk around when the Apollo kids were certain it wouldn't hurt my stomach area, which took like a week of me sitting in a bed doing nothing. Don't get me wrong, I had a steady stream of company, and some much appreciated alone time with Jake, but I had ADHD for Zeus' sake! I couldn't just sit in a bed all day!

I took a deep breath of the fresh, woodsy air and sighed. "Fresh air!" I cried, causing a few people walking by to turn and laugh a little at my enthusiasm. I smiled widely despite it.

Maija laughed from behind me as she followed me out of the Big House. "Weirdo." She muttered, smiling as she punched me in the shoulder.

"Thank you." I beamed.

"Hey Al, good to see you walking again."

I enveloped him in a hug. "I know right? It feels great to be out of that stuffy old room!" I giggled as Jake took my hand and spun me around like we were dancing.

"Well, now that you are, will you do me the honor of taking a stroll with me in the woods?" He asked, pulling me close by extending the arm he was holding behind his back, wrapping an arm around my waist as well.

I smiled at him, but I looked over my shoulder at Maija; I promised her I'd hang out with her. Only she wasn't there. After looking around for her, I found her walking off with James. I rolled my eyes and intertwined our hands. "Let's go."

Jake's smile almost blinded me as he led me through the woods of Camp Half-Blood. Monsters looked in from the safety of the trees as we walked past but otherwise left us alone. We reached a clearing after a bit of walking and Jake's face lit up. "Hey! You'll never believe it, this is a shrine built to my dad!" He gestured to a large bunch of rocks in the middle of meadow that looked more like a pile of rat droppings then a shrine. "It's called 'Zeus' fist', cool huh?"

I wiped the smile that was forming on my face. "It looks like a pile of deer droppings." I told him honestly.

Jake looked back at the rocks and tilted his head to the side. "Well, when you put it that way..." I laughed and leaned into his side, putting my head on his shoulder. Jake kissed my head. "Think you're fit to climb to the top?"

I sent him a sly smile, "Think you're fit to catch me?"

I heaved myself over the top of the last layer of stone, just as I got up Jake wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me up, spinning me around. I laughed while demanding to be put down.

When he finally did, I turned in his arms that were still wrapped around my arms, I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Hey," He whispered, cocking his head lightly to the side. "Look."

I turned to the left. The sun was just starting to going to descend beyond the horizon, bathing the sky in all different color; beautiful pinks, oranges, blues, and purples. I took in a sharp breath. "It's beautiful..."

Jake nuzzled his face into my neck from behind me. "Not as beautiful as you."

"You're so cheesy." I giggled. Giggle? I never giggle.

"That's why you love me."

"Yeah," I turned my head to kiss his lips. "I love you."

* * *

"Then from that chord, you go to-"

"You ready kid?" My dad called. I turned and smiled at him. Ever since I woke up in the Big House in late June five months ago, my parents promised to spend more time with me because they didn't want to away from me for so long like last time, but I didn't expect them to come to all my concerts. Not that it was a bad thing, I loved my parents. Meaning they didn't embarrass me with baby stories.

"Yeah." I stood from my place in one of the chairs backstage. I was teaching Jake the chords to a song I was working on. Jake had agreed to let me teach him guitar so I didn't have to hire someone to take Dylan's place. "Come on Jake."

Today was my first day back to my tour, and I couldn't wait to start. Well technically I wasn't in Jackson, Mississippi like we were scheduled to in a week, but a talk show. I think her name was Ellen. I joined Maija and the twins just as she was announcing my name. I waved when the spotlight was directed on me, then gave Jon the cue to start. He ran the bass drum and a track of me laughing played, it was prerecorded for the soul reason of adding effects to it.

"_Dance._

_Back door cracked_

_We don't need a key_

_We get in for free_

_No VIP sleaze_

_Drink that Kool-Aid_

_Follow my lead_

_Now you're one of us_

_You're coming with me_

_It's time to kill the lights_

_And shut the DJ down_

_**(This place about to)**_

_Tonight we're taking over_

_No one's getting out_

_This place about to blow_

_Blow_

_This place about to blow_

_Blow_

_This place about to blow_

_Blow_

_This place about to blow_

_Blow_

_This place about to_

_Now what **(What)**_

_We're taking control_

_We get what we want_

_We do what you don't_

_Dirt and glitter_

_Cover the floor_

_We're pretty and **sick**_

_We're young and we're bored **(Ha)**_

_It's time to lose your mind_

_And let the crazy out_

_**(This place about to)**_

_Tonight we're taking names_

_'Cause we don't mess around_

_**(Blow)**_

_Go, go, go, go insane_

_Go insane_

_Throw some glitter_

_Make it rain on him_

_Let me see them Hanes_

_Let me, let me see them Hanes_

_Go insane_

_Go insane_

_Throw some glitter_

_Make it rain on him_

_Let me see them Hanes_

_Let me, let me see them Hanes **(C'mon)**_

_We are taking, over **(Blow)**_

_Get used to it, over **(Blow)**_

_This place about to blow_

_Blow_

_This place about to blow_

_Blow **(Oh)**_

_This place about to blow **(Oh)**_

_Blow_

_This place about to blow_

_Blow_

_This place about to_

The boys and I cut out to leave Maija left, fading out on one last 'blow'. Everyone in the audience stood and cheered loudly for us. I smiled and motioned everyone up to take a bow. Just as we were finishing, a woman with short blond hair came up to us; Ellen. "That was amazing!" She took a break to let more cheering in before continuing. "We'll be right back with Alex and her band, don't go away!"

We stood with wide smiles until a male voice yelled out, "Clear!"

Ellen turned to us and shook our hands. "That was great girls." We thanked her in unison. "Alright, lets go over here and get situated for after break." She lead us to the main section of the stage where a couch and a chair waited us. Jon called the single chair, running over to it and plopping down in it. I laughed and calmly followed behind, sitting in the middle with Jake on my left closest to Jon and James and Maija snuggled on my right. Jake draped his arm around my shoulders.

"And we're back in 3, 2.." Without saying 1, he pointed to Ellen who started flawlessly.

"Welcome back, we're here with the teens taking the world by storm, Alex and Maija. Girls, congrats on your first tour."

"Thanks Ellen, you know we could never have gotten here without our fans," I said from the script I had running in my head. "They're the best people in the world."

She nodded, seeming uninterested in my routine answer, sliding to the edge of her chair. "Tell us about that last song, it's not your normal style is it?"

I shook my head. "No its not, I'm working on a more...pump up album, things that would play at clubs. I think it's a nice change from my norm and really challenges me to open up to an older audience of music lovers."

Ellen nodded and quickly changed subjects. "So I see the absence of one white haired guitarist. Care to explain that?" I sucked in a breath to calm myself. _'She doesn't know.' _I repeated to myself to keep from snapping at her. Before I could answer she turned to the camera. "I think I struck a nerve." And winked. Her audience laughed, I tried to wave it off with a laugh and a fake smile.

"Dylan had some personal issues he had to take care of," I lied. "And it just wasn't working out."

"So you dumped him." The audience members started laughing again. The memory of me stabbing his weak spot with my dagger flashed in my mind.

I chuckled uneasily, "Yeah I uh, dumped him."

"Now who's this hunk here? You move on fast!" Ellen leaned her chin on her fist.

I laughed for real this time, so did Maija and the twins. I took Jake's free hand. "This is my boyfriend Jake." I confirmed. Sometime during early August I had finally come to peace with Dylan's passing, soon after I asked Jake if his offer was still open. Since this was the first public thing we had done since the end of summer a week ago, this was the official announcement.

The audience 'Oo-ed' and 'Aw-ed'. I looked down at my lap, heat rising to my face. Maija laughed at my face into James' shoulder. Ellen turned on her next. "And what about you, Maija? Who are you cuddling with hmm?"

Now the tables were turned with Maija heating up, and when Maija's face gets red, it gets RED. Like all down her neck and sometimes down her arms which could be easily seen from her grey, cut off sleeved, shirt with a black skull in the middle. Her blond hair was pulled back, but not necessarily into a ponytail, more bunched up at the top of her head with clips and bobby pins. It was pretty funny watching her fight with the hair team backstage. Especially with her five inch converse pumps.

She pretended to try to hide behind her black boater hat, like Anna had coached us. Something about making it look more innocent, like we couldn't do that by ourselves. "That's James, they've been dating ever since our break in Michigan." I supplied.

Suddenly a picture of them walking hand in hand next to Dylan and I came up on the screen behind her, as well as the smaller T.V. on a table next to us. "Oh I see! So both of America's sweethearts are taken, sorry boys. Looks like you gotta go back to chasing Vanessa Hudgens."

I laughed. I liked this lady. "What about you huh?" She asked, directed at Jon. I smiled as he and Ellen got into a heated discussion about a girl named Sandy that Jon liked. Before I knew it I heard the blonde host say, "Come back after break for the one and only Taylor Swift!"

The director man called cut again and Ellen thanked us for being on the show. I told her it was our pleasure, letting Jake lead me backstage so I could change out of the stupid outfit the dressing staff made me wear. I mean, who pairs a midriff cut panda shirt with a short, tight, black ruffle skirt? The only things I like was the '_Believe' _necklace and the hairstyle; down and wavy, simple but elegant.

As I was walking back to the dressing rooms, I bumped into someone. Jake caught me as I fell back by my underarms. He helped me stand properly, asking over and over if I was alright. I kissed his cheek in thanks and assured him I was alright.

I turned then to apologize to the person I ran into. She was still on the ground, obviously not as lucky as me to have someone behind her to catch her. I held out a hand to her. "I'm so sorry miss, I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Oh it's fine," She took my hand and stood, brushing herself off, holding a hand out to me to shake. "Taylor." I took in her appearance, long curly blond hair cascaded down her shoulders to the beginning of a sparkling pale white dress that stopped mid-thigh.

"Oh, Swift right? Alex Jackson." I introduced myself, taking her hand. "And that's Jake."

"Ahh," Taylor nodded with a laugh. "'America's sweetheart', yeah I know you. Nice to meet you."

I laughed, rubbing the back of my neck. "Yeah that's me..."

"Oh hey, don't be ashamed of it! It's a great title to have."

"I'm not, don't worry, it's just I've had run ins with other singers that don't like how much publicity I get." I flashed back to meeting some of the record company's other clients.

Taylor nudged me. "They're just jealous. But hey, I listened to your album, and it was incredible. Would you consider doing a duet with me?"

I recalled in surprise, this was the first time anyone had asked me to do anything like that. "That sounds like an awesome idea! I'd love to."

"_Taylor to the stage."_ A voice called over the loudspeakers.

We both looked up, as if we could see the person. "Well that's my cue, but text me, and we'll talk about details, OK?" She pulled a piece of paper out of her purse and quickly wrote down a cell number, handing it to me with a quick hug. "Talk to you later Alex!"

With that, she disappeared in a flash of blonde. I smiled at Jake. "My first duet! This is so exciting."

"You sing duets with Mai all the time." He joked.

I smacked him and grabbed his hand to pull him along. I walked behind a dressing divider and talked as I changed. "Yeah but Maija is my partner, and Taylor isn't. I'll probably never sing with her again, unless this first time is a big hit, then I would consider doing it again."

I pulled on my favorite grey owl v-neck with yellow skinny jeans that matched the color on the owl. I laced up my grey Chuck All Stars and pulled on a white beanie. I changed my glasses for contacts so I could wear my Aviators and as I walked out, I put in yellow winking face studs in my ears.

"I guess so." Jake decided to stay in the outfit the designers had chosen for him. A green graphic tee that I think said something about believing, which oddly enough matched my previous necklace that I swapped out for a triangle stud one, covered by a black leather jacket. His starting to fade jeans were held up by a worn brown belt and a belt buckle I didn't necessarily approve of; but it's not like my opinion matters anyway. Jake also had on his green Jordan's and a black beret that went off to the right.

He looked hot. The perfect mix of bad boy and country boy that I fell in love with. Jake wasn't from Michigan originally like Maija and I were, he's from northern Alabama somewhere but moved here in second grade. He was a southern gentlemen.

I took his hat off and ran my hand through his fresh cut hair, messing it up further. Jake had always worn it long, past his ears at the shortest, but now the sides were clean cut and short while the top was longer so I could run my fingers through it easily; tousled just right. My hand moved over his chin where light stubble graced his strong jawline, he was convinced it made him look good, and I'm not complaining. I loved the prickly feeling on my neck when he kisses me there or nuzzles into the crook like he has a habit of doing sometimes, or running my hands over it like I was now. I brought his head down to my level to kiss him.

He pulled away first, needing air more often then I do. "Come on pop star, let's get out of here." I gladly took his hand and left the dressing room to meet up with my friends.

* * *

**Hey guys, so this is officially the last chapter of A Star Is Born! :C **

**But I decided if I did make a sequel, I could make it about Alex going through challenges of the music industry. What do you think? Good idea?**** I'll post here when I've posted the sequel if I make it, but before I do y'all have to review and tell me if it's a good idea or not, because I'm not going to write something if no one's gunna read it.**

**I'm also going to go back and edit the story to maybe add a little more detail and what not, maybe combine a few chapters, etc. Not saying you have to go back and re-read everything, but just a heads up.**

**Thank you so much to those who stuck through with me to the end, and I really appreciate your kind words and criticisms. Keep reviewing guys, it makes me so happy.**

**_BTW! I put the outfits from this chapter up on my profile, I would appreciate if you guys went and looked at them. I am no fashion designer, like at all, but I think they're pretty descent. :)_  
**

**Always yours,**

**~Arty**


End file.
